Naruto the Orange Trainer - Golden Edition
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto the Orange Trainer, but I went through the entire story, and made small changes to grammar, spelling, and did some minor changes to it to make it flow a little better. THIS IS NOT A REWRITE, this is a slightly updated version of the story. The old version has been deleted and replaced by this version.
1. Chapter 1 Kanto Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto' or 'Pokemon'_  
** _ **Story Start**_

"Lets see... In a forest with no clue where I am, check. My body has been reduced to that of a six year old, check. There are strange creatures everywhere I look, check. Finally, I am in a place with absolutely no chakra, check. I fucking hate you right now dad." Naruto Uzumaki stated as he wondered around. Contrary to his youthful look he was actually 1 day from turning 17, but when he was helping his father use the Hiraishin to rescue the whole army the rip in space/time must have messed something up since he had connected his chakra to everyone he was the only one truly affected by it.

At least by some miracle his clothes had shrunken with him, but on the downside the seal keeping Kurama in him had returned to what it once was when he was seven. Talking to Kurama right now was nearly impossible, so he kept walking until he saw something awesome in the water flopping around.

"Orange fish, so badass! Hey there little guy." Naruto yelled as he ran up to the fish that gave him a curious look. It had never seen anyone so happy to see one of his kind before, let alone someone that age.

"Karp Karp Magikarp!" The Magikarp chanted as Naruto nodded his head at the oversize fish, even compared to other Magikarp he was considered large. Naruto looked around for what the Magikarp was telling him about and saw a little red and white ball.

"I will question why I understand you later, and then whatever this thing is, but if you want me to throw it at you I won't question it buddy. Now lets see here, mmmm." Naruto said as he jumped back when the ball got bigger at his touch. Looking at it suspiciously he picked it up and threw it at the downed fish and the ball opened and absorbed the pokemon in a beam of red. It rolled around a few time before dinging and getting smaller as Naruto shrugged and placed the ball in his pocket. Continuing on his walk he a river and got the ball out again and threw it, the fish appeared out of the ball and into the water with an eye-smile on it's face.

"Magikarp Karp, Magimagikarp." The Magikarp said as it hopped up from the water and splashed Naruto in the face. He laughed a little before nodding to the pokemon.

"So the nearest town is down this river... Now what can you tell me about this place?" Naruto asked the pokemon, and it went into a whole long talk about Pokemon and battling with Naruto. Also about how the ball he was caught in was called a Pokeball and was used to catch pokemon and make them battle for sport. Naruto was amazed at how this world seemed to have never really had a major war... he could see himself making a life here.

"Karp KARP Karp Magikarp, Karp Magikarp Karp Magikarp Magikarp." Magikarp said and Nartuo grinned and jumped into the water with the orange pokemon and started patting her on the head. The Pokemon swam around him in joy and they had a small water fight, before they started swimming down river.

"You know buddy, you and me are going to be great partners." Naruto said as they swam together downstream, and the Magikarp gave him a grateful look since this was the first human she had met that did not wave Magikarps off as weak or useless. Hell, she was nearly at level 20 already and would be evolving soon. Just a few more months and she would be a badass Gyarados one day. Everyone seemed to overlook that fact, yet this boy did not even know about Gyarados and still wanted her! What Magikarp would let this chance go to waste? She sure as hell was not losing out on a trainer that would take care of her.

 **[Nine Years Later]**

Naruto sat on a rock in the middle of a lake as his oldest partner circled around him joyfully, and he jumped to avoid the Hydopump she sent at him and countered with a kick to her long body. This continued on until Naruto had broken a sweat and she was out of energy.

"Good job today Gyarados, tomorrow we are heading to Pallet Town and getting us registered as an official team. Then we can start battling strong trainers instead of the ones that stumble across us, and the weaker pokemon around here. Hard to believe that we have been together for nine years huh?" Naruto asked as she gave him a lick that lifted him off the ground, and an eye-smile. Naruto wiped some droll off him and chuckled at his oversize pokemon, once she had evolved her size as a Magikarp had made her even bigger as a Gyarados.

"Grrraaaaooo." Gyarados said and Naruto nodded and got down on the rock he had been using as his bed for the last nine years, right in the middle of the lake with a Pecha Tree right in the middle of it. Knocking his hand against the tree a few Pecha Berries fell down and he tossed a few to Gyarados, who caught them eagerly while he munched one the remaining few. Looking up into the tree he saw his other Pokemon munching on a middle of the day snack.

"Raichu rai." The lazy Raichu stated and Naruto shrugged and the trio all started to fall asleep. Raichu fell of of the branch and landed on Naruto's chest and got comfy again, while Gyarados curled around the rock and laid her head down next to Naruto. They were bored now that their training for the day was done, since for the last nine years for Gyarados and seven years for Raichu they had done nothing but train.

Hours passed the they all woke up and Naruto used the two pokeballs he had to store them safely as he made his way down river for the first time. He wanted his friends to be as powerful as possible before actually going down to the Town. Random Pidgey would perch on his head for a few minutes before flying off, while Rattata would run a few curcles around him playfully and run off into the tall grass. Naruto had long since become the boss of the forest with Gyarados and Raichu by his side. Nobody in these woods was dumb enough to attempt to attack him anymore.

It only took a few hours for him to get to Pallet and when he did he was surprised at how small the town was. When he was walking around and not paying any attention he walked straight into a woman and was knocked down. Naruto looked up and rubbed head in his embarrassed stated and took the hand the woman offered to get up.

"Sorry about that, this is my first time in Pallet Town and I was taking in the sites. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto offered and the woman smiled kindly with warm chocolate eyes.

"Delia Ketchum. nice to meet you Naruto. You should be careful though, and you should stay with your parents. They must be worried sick about you." Delia said and Naruto chuckled loudly at the statement and shook his head.

"I may not look it, but I am a traveler. I have never had any parents to look after me so I have been living in the wild. Actually I live only a few miles away from here, but I actually came here to get registered as a trainer and start a journey." Naruto said and sweat dropped when he saw her with tears in her eyes looking at him sadly, but he waved it off and was about to walk away before she put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Then let me make it up to you for anything I may have brought up with a nice home cooked dinner." Delia said with the aura around her that made him slightly scared to say no to her. Naruto nodded fearfully and walked with her to a modest house with a small wooden fence around it and a garden. Once they got in the house Naruto saw a ten year old boy watching a pokemon battle on the T.V. and not even paying attention. "This is my son Ash, he gets his first pokemon tomorrow." Delia said and Ash took notice of the 16 going on 17 year old standing next to his mom.

"Hello, who are you?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I met your mother on the way to getting registered as a pokemon trainer and she offered to let me eat here. Nice to meet you Ash, and I hope that you get a good pokemon tomorrow." Naruto said and Ash nodded with an excited expression on his face.

"I totally hope that I get a Bulbasaur from professor Oak. What about you, what pokemon are you hoping to get?" Ash asked and Naruto laughed and pulled out two pokeballs from his pocket.

"None, since I already have two pokemon I was going to leave the starters to the rookie trainers. Just being given a pokemon would not feel right to me, since I prefer to make friends with them or beat them in battle first." Naruto said with a grin and Delia had a surprised look on her face.

"Cool! Can I see them?" Ash asked and Naruto shrugged and put Gyarados' pokeball back in his pocket and pressed the button on Raichu's and dropped it on the floor. In a burst of light Raichu was standing at attention and looking around the room.

"Rai Rai rai Raichu!" The pokemon yelled at Naruto, before Naruto picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. Raichu pouted and noticed Ash and his mother. Waving hello to the two humans he got settled onto Naruto's shoulder.

"This is Raichu, he was my second pokemon. My other is way to big to fit inside the house, and she prefers to be kept a secret from people I am not battling. She... is very destructive when she is battling. Raichu here is my second strongest pokemon though." Naruto said and Raichu snorted, it was more like he was his second pokemon period. That automatically made him the second strongest. Naruto took the pokeball back from his pocket and put Raichu back inside it, since Raichu actually like being inside the sphere most of the time.

After dinner was eaten Naruto stood up and thanked Delia for the delicious meal and made to leave when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked around and saw her smiling at him.

"Good luck on your journey, and I am rooting for you." Delia said and Naruto smiled at her with a grin that warmed her heart. This was the first time a person believed in him on the first meeting, and it felt nice.

"Then when I enter my first league I will be sending you some tickets. Thanks for believing in me Delia. See ya later." Naruto said as he ran off, leaving a smiling Delia behind.

This was going to be an amazing journey.

* * *

Getting registered had actually been much easier for Naruto than he thought it would be, since all he really had to do was give some information about him and his Pokemon to Oak and receive a pokedex that would allow his extra pokemon to be sent to Professor Oak. Other than that everything was simply asking to be registered. He was actually lucky that all ages but under ten could register, since he was back to his 17 year old body he would be to old to get a starter anyway he was glad he had his two faithful companions by his side. Right now though he was waiting in the lobby of the Viridian city Pokemon center for the nurse to finish giving his pokemon a check-up that all non-rookie trainers had to get once getting registered. He was frankly insulted they thought he was bad at raising them, or needed help! His Gyarados was over five times larger than the average Gyarados for reason dammit! he knew how to raise a pokemon, since he had raised his Raichu from when he hatched as a Pichu!

Naruto had to buy no clothes before even coming here though, so now he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with an Orange Pokeball symbol on the back. His pants were pitch black, and on his head was an orange headband to replace his Leaf Headband, but with no metal on it. He honestly looked a bit like a gangster the way he was dressed, but his smile told everyone different.

"Mister Uzumaki, your Pokemon's check-up have been finished and we would like to go over the results with you." Naruto heard a silky sweet voice say and he saw the pink haired Nurse Joy coming towards him with a chart and a plate with two pokeballs on it. He smiled and took the pokeballs and placed Gyarados' on a magnetic necklace, while Raichu's went on the belt he was using now.

"Yes, are there any concerns I should know about?" Naruto asked with a steady voice that did not show how worried he was. These two were like the children Naruto never had, and Gyarados was his best friend.

"Well they aren't health concerns exactly, but your Gyarados is very large for her breed and your Raichu produces five times the usual electric energy than the above average Raichu makes. I was wondering if you could explain this medical mystery?" Nurse Joy asked and Naruto sighed in relief, while nodding to her as they went back to her private office. Once there Naruto sat down with her in front of a desk as she took out a notepad.

"Well, Gyarados used to be a very large Magikarp when she was unevolved and she has always had a healthy diet of crushed Pecha berries and apples. So I would explain that one as healthy diet and naturally being larger than her species usually is." Naruto started as the Nurse nodded with an interested look. "Now Raichu was a different story, when he was hatching as a Pichu had very low amounts of power. So for all of his life we have been training him into the ground and expanding his limits until he had become what he has today. This mostly consisted of shooting lightning at a thunderstorm and absorbing the lightning that came back." Naruto explained as Nurse Joy went wide eyes at the training method nobody had thought of before. That would actually explain how even in thunderstorms thunder had not been heard for seven years now.

"That is all I needed for this, and thank you for..." Nurse Joy started before the door was slammed open and a 14 year old version of Nurse Joy wearing a jeans and a black shirt walked in with an uncharacteristic grin from a Joy. She had the same hair-style as her mother but she had a wild feel to her.

"Hey Mom, guess who just caught her first Pokemon?" The Joy asked and Nurse Joy sighed at what her daughter was interrupting. She placed her hands on the side of her head and looked at the girl.

"I already told you this before... You are not going on a journey without someone to watch you. I could not even dream of what I would do if you got hurt Rose, so please release the pokemon you caught and go back to studying medicine." The Nurse said and the younger Joy glared at her.

"No, do you know the trouble I went through to catch this Mankey? I am going on my Journey, and I am NOT going to become some lame nurse that looks just like every other nurse in the country." Rose said and Naruto could see the hurt in Nurse Joy's eyes when her daughter said that, but it was soon replaced by anger that burned with the same intensity of a Moltres.

"Young lady, you are going to release that poor pokemon and you will be going to your room!" Nurse Joy demanded before she remembered that there was another person in the room. "I am so sorry for her behavior, and you should not have to have seen any of that." She said with a bow while Rose Joy looked at Naruto, but mostly focused on the two pokeballs he had. With a sly grin she placed sorry look on her face and walked out of the room with a fake look of defeat.

"... Don't worry about it, you were just doing what you thought was right as a parent. I can't say if you were right or wrong, but it was your choice to make. Though she does not look like the type to give up so easily." Naruto pointed out and she nodded at the fact he stated.

"Yes, she got that from her late father. I don;t even get why she hates the idea of being a nurse and healing pokemon." Nurse Joy said and Naruto thought about it for a second.

"She wanted to be unique, and from what I heard all Joys become nurses. I guess she does not want to be 'just another Nurse Joy' and wanted to try something most Joys don't do. Now, sorry to change the subject but I really have to head out and get to Celadon City." Naruto said and Nurse Joy looked confused.

"How are you going to get there? There are no roads that go from here to there." Nurse Joy asked and Naruto pulled out a map and placed it on the table. Pointing to the city they were in he showed just how close the two were.

"Just because there is no rode does not mean I can not go from here to there. Between the two is actually uncharted territory so I may even find some new pokemon while I'm at it. Heck, if I tried hard enough I could get there is a day or two tops." Naruto thought while leaving out how he could go faster than a flying type and get their in maybe a few hours period.

"Well be careful out there. I here that there have been attacks in Celadon City from Team Rocket for awhile now." Joy said before she blushed when she remembered just what two power houses Naruto carried with him. Most Gym Leaders did not even have a single pokemon on par with his Raichu, and his Gyarados was Elite Four level easily or maybe Champion if she was pushing it.

"I think I'll be fine." Naruto said as he walked out of the PokeCenter and went towards the PokeMart to gather some needed supplied for his Pokemon and himself, though he stopped halfway there when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the Joy from earlier grinning from ear to ear with her Pokeball out.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, and you you lose you have to take me with you on your journey." She demanded as Naruto shrugged and pulled Raichu's pokeball off his belt and made the orb larger.

"First tell me why." Naruto said simply, and she snorted in amusement.

"Mom only takes strong trainers with powerful pokemon into her office to talk about them. The fact you only have two pokemon and she still took you in there means you must have some major fire power. If I beat you then it will show her I can handle myself on my own. Now Mankey, I Choose You!" She yelled as she tossed the Pokeball in the air and a Mankey came out and glared at it's trainer, before turning to Naruto and pounding it's fists together.

"Mank Mank Mankey!" The monkey pokemon stated and Naruto sighed at the words the little guy was saying.

"Come on out buddy." Naruto stated as he held the ball in front of him and manually opened it, and Raichu came out looking eager for a battle.

"Are you ready to lo..." Joy started before Naruto cut her off.

"Raichu... Iron Tail." Naruto said simply and his Pokemon's tail turned into shiny metal and he swung it at the slow monkey pokemon. There was a heavy thud sound and the Mankey was on the ground unconscious with swirled eyes, while his Raichu looked down in disappointment.

"Rai RAI RAI Raichu Rai!" Raichu yelled at Naruto from his spot and he sighed.

"Well I haven't caught any other pokemon yet, so just get used to fighting weak opponents until someone worth out time appears. SHE would be overkill to the extreme if I used her in battle, so you will have to do." Naruto explained and Raichu huffed, but nodded. The young Joy looked at her defeated Mankey in shock and feel to her knees as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mom... was right. I wasn't ready." She cried as she punched the ground over and over in anger as blood trailed down her knuckles onto the ground. Naruto rolled his eyes at her and decided to take pity on her.

"You never stood a chance in the first place, you have only had that Mankey for less than a day while Raichu and I have trained and got along since he hatched. For seven years we have been a team, while that Mankey has no respect for you. being a trainer is not about just having fun, these pokemon are our beloved family the second we capture them. They are not pets that we just play with and make battle, they are suppose to be friends till the end. Until you understand that you will NEVER be a good trainer. Go back to your Mother and beg for her forgiveness." Naruto said as he passed by the stunned girl, but he was hoping she caught the advice he was giving her. She looked at the ground in shocked amazement as he walked by her towards the PokeMart. Naruto suddenly jumped out of the way as a Red car sped passed him with a bunch of girls inside it an a ten year old boy driving.

Who the FUCK thought that was a good idea!?

"If I ever see that brat I am going to rip him a new asshole, and then shove his own shoes in it." Naruto said as he stared off at the car getting away that nearly hit him. He would have been perfectly fine, but what if he had been a person that could not survive a car hit?

Whatever, not his problem right now anyway.

So with that final thought he went towards the PokeMart when he realized something... He had no Poke' to buy anything with. Oh well, it looks like him and his Pokemon would be roughing it like they have been. It would not be a big deal to them. Naruto took out his map and started heading in the direction of the uncharted forest that would be a shortcut to Celadon City. He got to the end of the forest before he groaned at hearing his name being called again.

"Mister Uzumaki!/Sparky!" Naruto heard as he saw an out of breath Nurse Joy and a grinning Rose next to her. He kept looking between the two and saw that Rose had a belt with two Pokeballs on it, and a large backpack on her back.

"... Okay, I give. What are the two of you doing following me?" He asked and Rose grinned and pointed to her Mom.

"Mom said that if you agreed to take me with you I could go on my own journey! Isn't that awesome, and now you can teach me all about battling pokemon!" She said to the older boy. Naruto had an eye twitch at how he had lost his chance to enjoy hopping from city to city by tree jumping, since there was no way fro him to resist such a cute face... and DAT ass.

"Please take her with you. She could learn a thing or two if what she told me about your words were true. I would be eternally grateful if you did this for me." Nurse Joy said once she got her breath back. She had not had to run farther than from own side of the PokeCenter to the other in a a long time. Joys may look fit, but most were not exactly in shape.

"Okay... but I have three rules that will be followed. One, do NOT expect me to do any cooking if you want food. That is actually for your own safety since I can't really cook well for humans. I am only skills at making Pokemon food, and have gotten used to eating it myself. Two, you better not expect me to spend any money on you... mostly because I am broke myself. Three, if I am ever having what looks like an awesome dream Do Not Wake Me Up. I will punch you regardless of gender." Naruto said and Rose nodded happily, since the only rule that wasn't just common sense was that dream thing. Nurse Joy smiled happily and gave him a box, and once he opened it he saw... a bunch of Pokeballs?

"I noticed you did not have any more, so I got some for you. I figured the more pokemon you had the better Rose would be protected." Nurse Joy said as Naruto attached all the balls to his belt. Once he could he came up with a total of five unused balls, and two used (counting the one around his neck) so he could catch five more pokemon.

"Then thank you, now lets go Joy. You and I are heading to Celadon City." Naruto said as he continued to walk off, with the pink haired girl slightly behind him. Grinning as she waved bye to her mother, and soon when they were out of sight Nurse Joy wiped a single tear from her cheeks and turned to head back to the Pokemon Center.

 **{The Next Day}**

"We're lost aren't?" Joy asked and Naruto pointed at her with both hands in an over-exaggerated show of annoyance.

"Hell No! I was just looking for a pokemon that caught my interest is all. If we were lost I would have looked at the map by now." Naruto said as she sweat dropped at his words. Him not looking at the map was the reason they were lost in the first place. Naruto looked around and saw a tail sticking out of a bush and decided to see what it was. The dark red/orange color was really calling to him, and when he came up to the pokemon he saw it was a Charmeleon. Bending down he looked at the male straight in the eye and the pokemon spit a fireball at him, only for Naruto to tilt his head to the side and sucker punch the fire type in the gut. His blow sent the pokemon on the ground in pain from the unexpected power behind the hit.

Well, all Gyarados trainers knew how to hit a pokemon hard anyway. They had to get their Pokemon's attention somehow, or even learn to somewhat subdue them in case they start raging.

"Char Charmeleon Char Char!" The pokemon yelled at him in anger, yet Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"You attacked me first, so suck it up. Look on the bright side... I could have been aiming at your face. I am pretty sure that would have hurt much worse." Naruto said and the pokemon nodded with a glare, but Naruto glared right back at him. The thing about pokemon with Dragon-like qualities was that they were very arrogant, and had to be shown who was boss. Naruto had to kick Gyarados around a few times when she first evolved to remind her who was the trainer. The glare between the two continued for about ten minutes before the fire type looked away in defeat, and pointed at one of the pokeballs on Naruto's belt.

"Char Char." He said with a sigh, but Naruto just laughed.

"Ha! You think I would just let you join me like that, you need to be defeated in battle first to make this fair to you. Part of capturing a pokemon is about actually battling it first. Otherwise it is like cheating." He said and the fire type pokemon grinned wildly. he was starting to like this human even more already. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Charmeleon to get a basic of his stats and liked what he saw. He also noticed that this Charmeleon had a scar going down his left eye, and already knew that this guy had some battle experience.

 **[Charmeleon - Lv.26 - Male]**

Naruto was a bit annoyed that it did not tell what moved he knew unless Naruto caught him, but he guessed that would take some of the fun out of it anyway. Pulling Gyarados' ball off the necklace he tossed it up in the air and in a popping noise she came out and landed on the ground, and displayed her FULL size to the now excited Charmeleon.

"Hey Gyarados, this guy wants to join the team. What do you say?" He yelled up to the giant pokemon, while she sent a look at the small in comparison fire pokemon. The smaller pokemon spat a stream of fire at her, but it barely even tickled her before her tails glowed and she swung it all the Charmeleon. He was to slow to dodge and ended up being hit by the attack head on, and knocked out... Naruto said he was going to battle the Charmeleon to make the capturing fair, not that it was battle itself would be fair.

"That was... brutal." Joy said from behind the boy she was following to start her journey. The Gyarados turned and eyes to her and glared with burning rage at a human that was not her master touching her master. Hey, she was extremely protective of the one human that believed in her. Lots of pokemon got this way, and were slightly jealous of others being around their trainers.

"Yeah, but now he will always know that I am not to be messed with. Pokemon with Dragon qualities need to be told who is the boss right away, or they will not obey you when you tell them to do something. They have higher levels of battle lust, and need to know that the only way to bring out their full potential is to trust the trainer. Charmeleon may not be a dragon type, but it shares the same attitude as them." Naruto explained and the Joy nodded somewhat understandingly. Pulling a pokeball off his belt he tossed it, and it did not even shake before locking. The pokemon had put up no fight when getting caught. Naruto picked up the ball and looked at it with pride and he returned Gyarados to her ball after thanking her for the battle.

"Welcome to the team Charmeleon." He said with a smirk this time. Now he had a potentially strong fire type that would evolve into a fire/flying type. All he needed was an actual Dragon type, a Grass Type, and a random type and he would be set, but he would save that last pokeball for if he ever had the chance to catch a Legendary Pokemon. Unlike other trainer Naruto had no plans to go over the limits, and had already shut off the feature in the pokedex that automatically sent pokemon back to Oak. If he caught a pokemon he was going to raise them, and nobody else would do that for him. A lot a trainers wanted to 'Catch Them All' but Naruto just wanted one team to defeat all the leagues with without having to worry about his other pokemon not with him.

After Today he was going to be very picky about what pokemon he caught.

* * *

Naruto stood is front of a huffing Chameleon with a passive look before raising his hand again and lowering it to the ground. The Chameleon shot a torrent of flames up into the sky and just did that for a few minutes before it stopped and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. All Naruto had been having the fire type do for the last few days of non-stop training had been sparring with Raichu, getting his ass kicked by Gyarados, and strengthening the length and the concentration of power in it's fire attacks. It was not a very well known fact, but the longer you could use a fire attack, the more powerful it would become overall.

"Cha Char Meleon." He huffed out as he looked at his trainer in annoyance, before he remembered the power houses he had and gained a determined look. If Naruto could make them powerful he would do wonders for him too.

"I am not sadistic, there are two ways to make a Fire Type evolve. One is by making them battle until they hit a certain limit they have to overcome. This makes them change in order to meet that limit, but it also weakens them. My way brings you to that limit at a lower level so that your overall potential is increased, you will be able to grow faster and stronger than other Charzards this way." Naruto explained and Joy looked at him in wonder. She had not been paying attention to it earlier but Naruto seemed to actually understand what EVERY pokemon was saying.

"Chameleon Char Charmeleon." The pokemon said before Naruto nodded with a grin that desire to grow stronger was much more like it.

"How do you understand them?" Joy finally asked and Naruto turned to her, and placed a hand over his heart.

"I honestly have no clue, since I have been able to do it since I first came here. When they talk I just get what their saying." He said and she face planted. She had been expecting him to give her a lecture about connecting your heart to the hearts of pokemon or something like that. His answer was... not very satisfying to say the least. Naruto heard something coming through the bushes and quickly put Charmeleon back into his pokeball just in time for a girl to fall out of the bush and have her face slam into the ground. She sat up and looked at the two of them with a blush.

"... Do either of you know where I can find Little Root town?" She asked as Naruto actually took a moment to look her over. She had Sea Green hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were chocolate brown while she wore and average blue T-shirt with a white skirt and black biker shorts underneath them. On her back was both a backpack and phanny-pack that were both yellow in color. Joy looked at her chest though since the girl looked about 16 and had high B-cups.

"You do realize that Little Root is in the Hoenn area, and we are in the Kanto area right now right?" Joy asked and the girl blinked before she started to hit her own head a few times to clear some of the stray thoughts away.

"Dammit. I should have known that taking that turn was a bad idea, and that lake I crossed was to big to be a lake. No wonder Milotic was so tired after we came here... I'm Oceana Winters by the way." Oceana introduced with a sigh, and Naruto chuckled and already could tell she was the type that was bad at directions.

"Rose Joy, and this guy here is Naruto Uzumaki. If you want to get back to the Hoenn area then you should head to Cinnabar Island and take the third ship that they have. It will take you straight to Little Root from there. Though in exchange for this information I want you to battle me." Joy stated and Oceana grinned and took a pokeball from her belt, and tossed it up in the air and revealed a Marshstomp.

"Marsh Marsh Marhstomp!"

Naruto blinked and looked at the pokemon with a questioning gaze, since had had never personally seen that pokemon before. He had seen a lot of water types from all his time in the lake, and this was a new one to him. Joy was just grinning and pulled out Mankey's pokeball. Naruto could already tell who the winner of this match was going to be, so he watched with a smile.

"I Choose You Mankey!" Joy shouted as Mankey appeared... and ignored her. He could still remember the last humiliating defeat he suffered because of her, and had no interest in listening to her at this moment.

"... Marshstomp, use Hydro Pump and lets get going!" Oceana yelled with a confident look as the Mankey was hit dead center with the attack and sent straight at Joy. Both Trainer and Pokemon were knocked out while Naruto laughed.

"Hey Oceana, how about you and me battle now as well?" Naruto asked as he placed Mankey in the pokeball for the young Joy, and moved her so that she was laying against a tree. The green haired girl shook her head and recalled her pokemon.

"Sorry, but I really do have to get going. If your ever in Hoenn though call me up, and I would be happy to battle you!" She said happily and Naruto nodded and let her walk off. He had a feeling this was not going to be the last time he saw her anyway. Naruto then decided though that he might as well drag Joy to the Celadon City, since they had just spent the last few days at the cities edge anyway. Honestly, they only stayed to give Charmeleon time to get used to Naruto before hitting the Gym. Naruto looked in disgust that how their were so many buildings blocking nature. As a Sage he loved nature in it's natural state, and it was the reason Naruto was fine with just his rock in the middle of the lack with the Pecha Tree on it.

Naruto was receiving a lot of strange looks as he walked with the knocked out girl on his back, but he did not care so long as he got a good battle out the Gym Leader here. So getting inside the PokeCenter he put her in a chair and walked right back out. He was supposed to watch her, not have her watch him every single battle he had. Anyway, she would more than likely want to use the shower here or go shopping. He followed his nose to the area in the city that smelled the most of pokemon and saw an old man looking into a building.

"Ehehehe, this Gym is GREAT! It's full of women... I mean strong trainers. Yeah, that's what I meant to say." The old geezer said and Naruto blinked and grinned, going next to the old man he looked into the Gym and saw many girls in Kimonos tending to flowers. He frowned in disappointment at the boring thing they were doing, but he had to admit the girls were stunningly beautiful. Even the girl in the yellow Kimono was was sleeping sitting up with the gloom next to her. Naruto stood back up and walked towards the entrace of the Gym and was blocked by two girls holding pokeballs on their belt and perfume bottles in their hands.

"How would you like to try our Gym's signature perfume sir?" The brunette on the left asked and Naruto blinked before shrugging. It did not look like they would let him in otherwise so he would suck up his male pride and let them spray a little perfume on him.

"Sure, but don't expect me to buy anything. I came to battle the Gym Leader here." He stated with a voice lacking in amusement. The girl nodded and sprayed him in the face and Naruto blinked when he realized what the smell was.

"How do you like it sir?" The blonde on the right asked with a grin at the hidden test, if a man said it was horrible they would not let him into the Gym. If he said he liked it he would be allowed to battle Erica.

"Is this made from Gloom nectar? I am surprised that someone has found a use for it. It is not bad, but I am not a perfume person so who am I to judge beauty products. I mean, it isn't like I have any use for them." Naruto said in surprise for the most part, normally when he found the stray Gloom in his forest he would lead them towards an area they would be happiest at. He usually also had them use their nectar to help the trees around the forest producer sweeter fruit. It may smell bad, but it had some useful properties. The girls though were stunned by his answer, since nobody had ever NOT hated it before.

"Thank you? Umm, you can come into the Gym now if you like. I will go get Erica, so please be patient with us." The girl said, unsure as the all went into the Gym and they walked to the actual area they would be battling in. Naruto saw some grass types wondering around and raised an eyebrow at how well behaved they were. Though most were giving him the stink eye. They must not be used to seeing challengers often. Taking Raichu's ball off his belt he opened it and the Electric rat looked around and pouted at him.

"Rai Rai Rai Chu Chu!" His Raichu shouted in annoyance and Naruto sighed at him.

"Raichu, this is a Gym FILLED with Grass Types, and plants. Using Charmeleon for this might cause a fire, and I don't think setting a Gym on fire will be good for the Gym leader here. Anyway, you always go on about how you want only the strongest of opponents. Gym Leaders are suppose to be strong from what I hear, and Grass types are not very effected by electric attacks meaning you will get to battle even harder." Naruto started and Raichu blinked a few times before sparks flew off of it's cheek pouches in excitement. Nothing got the blood pumping more than a battle with a type disadvantage!

"Rai Raiiiiii."

"Yeah buddy, we are so going to kick some grass today." Naruto agreed with the large rat pokemon nodded at him. Naruto had no idea that the leader of the Gym had been listening to his whole conversation, and was touched that he was taking into account her Gym when choosing his battling pokemon.

"Be careful with your claims, or you will have to learn the remove grass stains." The girl with the yellow Kimono said and Naruto blushed very slightly. He had not really been around a lot of pretty girls in nine years, so his tolerance had been shot to hell. Also, the fact nobody in this world had chakra made it hard to sense where people were if they were not feeling negative emotions. Then he smirked at her and Raichu jumped in front of him with spark flying, and that reminded her why Naruto was here.

"I see... Then Challenger I will duel you with everything I have. Prepare for defeat! Bloom Wildly Tangela!" Raichu grinned and Naruto's blue eyes locked with Erika's grey as determination to not lose filled them both. The referee girl came forward with a green flag in one hand and a red in the other.

"This will be a three on three match, and only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!" She said and Erika showed her years of experience by making the first move while Naruto was still digesting the rules.

"Tangela, use your Vine Whip and bring it in close. Then use your Stun Spore!" The usually quiet leader yelled and Naruto blinked and smiled at the well used move. She must use this for every trainer she battles.

"Grab it with your tail, and yank that weed off the ground. Then use Thunder." Naruto said calmly and Raichu frowned at the finishing move. The second the vines got in range Raichu's tail snaked around them and yanked the vine pokemon towards him. Electricity sparked off of him as the charging process began.

"Raaaaiiiiiichuuuu!" Then in the flashing of lightning the vine pokemon was subjected to enough lightning to knock out a Machamp in seconds. It stood no chance against the fully evolved pokemon and was knocked out as easily as the Mankey was the other day. It fell and when it hit the ground swirls replaced it's eyes. Naruto sighed but nodded to Raichu for a job well done.

"Tan-Tangela is unable to battle. Round one goes to Raichu and Naruto." The referee said in shock, while Erika returned the downed pokemon to it's ball and kissed the top of it while whispering sweet words.

"You have a powerful Raichu, but my next friend will take care of him. Show Your Stuff Weepingbell!" She yelled and tossed her next pokeball onto the field. The referee raised the flags to show this match started.

"Acid!" Erika said simply and Naruto waited for it to get a few feet away after the pokemon shot green acid at Raichu.

"Raichu, use quick attack and follow up with Iron Tail." Raichu disappeared from view and reappeared behind Weepingbell with it's tail turned into iron and already in half swing. The attack hit the grass type and knocked it away, and Naruto was surprised when it got back up.

"Weepingbell use tox..." Erika started before Naruto interrupted her train of thought.

"Raichu, use Mega Punch and follow up with Mega Kick." Naruto stated lowly and Raichu was on the startled grass type in seconds with a powerful right hook, and that was followed by a kick to the face. It went down soon after and Erika looked stunned at his skill, and the Pokemon's power. Sure, she was not the most experienced or powerful of the Gym leaders. Heck, she was on the lower side of the power scale but this was crazy.

"... Weepingbell can no longer battle. The winner of round two is Raichu and Naruto." The referee said in awe, and slight fury. Erika looked between her trusty gloom and Naruto's Raichu and sighed in defeat. She already had two pokemon that needed to go to the PokeCenter. She did not want her best friend getting to hurt either.

"I... forfeit the match." Erika said quietly and Raichu glared at her with annoyance at the weak move in his opinion.

"Winner by forfeit... Naruto Uzumaki." The referee said in shock, while Naruto had his eyebrow raised at her surrender. Her last pokemon must be really special to her if she wanted to keep it from battling. He would not blame her though. She had no real chance of winning anyway against Raichu at her level, and Gyarados was in the same league as Champion Class pokemon. Erika started walking to him with a case in her hand when he returned Raichu to his ball and looked at her blushing face.

'Is she sick or something?' Naruto thought to himself as she got in front of him and got on one knee. Holding the case in front of her like a marriage proposal she opened the case to reveal a **Rainbow Badge** , that looked like a flowers colored like a rainbow. Though before he could take the badge he was kicked in the face by an angry Joy, who had misunderstood what was going on.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you leave me at the pokecenter for, and why is this pale bitch trying to marry you?!" The enraged girl asked while Erika looked irritated about the unneeded comment. She had a very healthy skin tone, and was by no means a bitch. Naruto glared at her with a red foot mark on his face and pointed to the case to show the badge.

"... Did I say bitch... I meant perfectly nice member of the league." Joy said and Erika's scowl turned into a smile at the obvious crush the girl had. Not that she could blame her, with his blue eyes and blond hair he looked like a sun flower getting watered to her. It was actually a very attractive look.

"Sure you did, but I was just awarding this nice trainer his rewards for winning." Erika said as she bent down to the ground and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, while slipping something into his headband. Joy was suddenly angry again and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the gym with feminine rage powered strength. Naruto did not even have time to collect the money he had gotten from winning the battle as she pulled him.

"I am going to have to call the other Gym leaders and warn them about Naruto... Maybe I should let someone else run the gym for awhile. I have some vacation weeks saved up anyways?" The gym leader asked herself before she randomly fell asleep standing. Years of sniffing the different kinds of grass pokemon scents had affected her in some ways.

The fighting of Naruto and Joy could still be heard from their and one thing was for sure...

Kanto had gotten one more interesting trainer.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you had to hit me so hard." Naruto said as he rubbed her red cheek from the blow the angry Joy had given him. The girl in question just gave him the cold shoulder and turned away from him with a glare. Naruto sighed and walked up to the pissed off girl. Wrapping his arms around her waist her turned her around until their faces were inches apart.

"... You have two seconds to let go off me before I hit you in the face again." Joy stated with her glare and Naruto wondered what was with him and travelling with violent pink haired girls. First he was teammates with Sakura, and now he was the Trainer Instructor for the one nurse Joy that loved battle.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Naruto asked and the girl looked at her oblivious friend with a look of disbelief. How could he NOT see she was jealous of the fact the pale grass slut had kissed him.

*Chomp*

Naruto let go of her and jumped away as he held his nose and she grinned at him.

"I warned you." She said as they left the city limits and started heading towards Cerulean City for the Cascade Badge next. Sure, they were passing through uncharted territory, and as far as she knew this was where the most dangerous and wild pokemon stayed. There was a reason that people made the rodes through the safest areas. There was a reason his Charmeleon was so strong before he had caught it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto muttered as they walked through the trees and Naruto saw something funny about to happen. Sneaking up behind the young Joy was a small blue pokemon with a brown shell, and in it's hands was a stick. He debated in his head if he should warn her or not... Yep, this was to funny to NOT see happen. The Squirtle crept up closer and closer while pulling back it's arm.

*Poke*

"Eeeeeeeep!" Joy let out an uncharacteristic girly squeal at the unwanted objecting poking her right in the butt. Naruto laughed harder since she had chosen to wear a skirt today, and when she turned around and glared at him he pointed at the small turtle looking pokemon. The turtle had long since joined in on the laughing and was soon beaten up by the enraged girl. Naruto looked down at the beaten turtle and chuckled.

At least it was not him this time.

"If you ever speak a word of this to anyone I am going to rip your pants off the next time we are in a city and let you see how it feels to be embarrassed." Joy threatened as she tossed a pokeball at the beaten pokemon. Naruto just chuckled at the unusual way to catch a pokemon, and saw her scan it with her pokedex.

Squirtle - Female - Lv.27

Naruto and Joy both raised an eyebrow at the level, and then remembered that not all pokemon evolved when they had the chance. This was going to be a strong Squirtle when it was trained properly. Heck, it was already strong enough to beat an untrained Wartortle.

 **[Four Weeks Later]**

" **Flamethrower**."

" **Hydro Pump**!"

Naruto's Charmeleon and Joy's Squirtle did battle once more for the hundredth time this month, and as the two attacks met the Hydro Pump started to push the flames back from the type advantage. Charmeleon stopped using it's attack and ducked under the water attack.

"Charmeleon, get in close and use **Metal Claw**." Naruto commanded and the claws of the fire reptile turned shiny as he rained down a powerful blow to the shell of the turtle pokemon. It did not let up as the turtle was knocked high up into the air by another blow. "Finish this with **Dragon Rage**." Naruto commanded as blue fire gathered in it's fanged mouth. Joy looked at this alarmed and decided to use her untested air maneuver.

"Squirt, use **withdraw** and follow it up with **rapid spin** and **water gun**!" Joy yelled as the tiny turtle withdrew into it's shell and started spinning around at high speeds. Water started shooting out of the holes and the incoming blue fireball was split in half in two directions when it came in contact with the disk of water that surrounded the Squirtle.

"Smart move, the density of the spinning water cut straight through the flame like that while staying in the air was genius. Even if your move did not cut the flame the flame would have knocked the disk away to a safe distance." Naruto muttered as Squirtle landed back on the ground upright. Charmeleon growled at the little pokemon, and he looked at Naruto with a quick glance.

"Charmeleon, use **Ember** and then **Flamethrower**." Naruto commanded, and Charmeleon grinned at the combo they had worked on.

"Char!" Charmeleon yelled as he sent a huge fireball at the Squirtle, and then he sent a sent the flamethrower straight into the ember and increased the flame to new height of power and speed. The new attack went straight towards the tough little turtle in seconds.

"Squirt, use **Hydro Pump** and **Withdraw**!" Joy shouted in panic at the size of the flame that was scorching through that section of the forest. Squirtle nodded and went back into its shell and dodged the attack by shooting water from it's head hole and going out of the range of the attack.

"Charmeleon use **Dragon Claw**!" Naruto ordered in a demanding tone, and the second the Squirtle landed it was hit by blue glowing claws. The small pokemon was given no chance as it was knocked out. Joy got her pokeball out and a red beam hit the knocked out Squirtle.

"Good job Squirt. We will get him next time." Joy said as she pissed the Pokeball and put it back on her belt. Naruto looked at the smirking Charmeleon and the two gave each other a quick high high before Charmeleon was placed back into his own pokeball. Naruto walked over to Joy and held out his hand.

"Good match. You lasted a long time this match. How is Mankey's training going?" Naruto asked, since Joy had been keeping the training of her first pokemon a secret. She was his self proclaimed rival after all, and wanted to keep a few secrets from him. Heck, she had not even told him her Mankey had started listening to her for the most part, unless it was annoyed with her.

"Feh, you would want to know wouldn't you. I am going to take a bath in the stream. If you peek on me I am going to kill you." Joy threatened and Naruto rolled his eyes. Her body was still not developed enough for him to take any real interest in. Sure, she was really cute but that did not count for as much when mentally Naruto was in his twenties. Yeah, he acted and looked like a 17 year old, but that was just his way.

"Fine by me." Naruto said as she huffed and walked away from him. Naruto just grinned and took out Charmeleon's pokeball. Four weeks of battling Squirtle had brought him on the brink of evolving. Now was the time to let him evolve, so throwing the ball in the air he grinned at the grinning reptile and nodded.

"Char Cha Charmeleon Char?" The fire lizard pokemon asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I want you to go battle crazy in this forest until you evolve. I will meet you when that happens, but first I have to take care of the guest that has been spying on us." Naruto said as he heard a rustle in the bushes, and the Charmeleon rushed off spouting flames from it's tail. Naruto smiled as he watched the pokemon leave, then he scowled and vanished in a burst of speed and appeared on the other side of the bush. He rose an eyebrow at the girl that had been following them, and saw Erika on the other side of the bush sleeping.

"... She really needs to stay away from the sleeping power. I can't really leave her here I guess." Naruto said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style. She opened one eye and closed it really quick before he could see her open eye.

'I am so glad I let Victoria take over the gym for me. I was never going to find a guy there.' Erika thought with a small smile. She loved being a gym leader, but she was a 16 year old girl and had romantic dreams she wanted to follow. At a young age she had been groomed by her parents as a pokemon trainer, and to run a perfume shop. She snuggled into his chest sleepily, since she was actually tired. She had sniffed way to much powders from grass pokemon, half of which had the same effects as drugs that made you see things.

She had an obligation as the author of the book 'How to Care for Grass Pokemon', and the sequel 'What to be Careful of with Grass Pokemon'.

These powders had the side effect of making her randomly falling asleep at the weirdest times.

Naruto on the other hand was wondering around and trying to find the perfect place to put her down at. He was interrupted on the other hand when he heard a loud scream filling the area. Placing Erika down against a tree he ran towards the sound of the girly scream and jumped through the trees to see Joy wrapped up in the tongue of a Lickitung. He was nearly blasted back by a nosebleed as the tongue wrapped around still developing nude breasts. Her womanhood also covered up by the Pokemon's tongue. Even if she was a few years younger than him physically she was still very good looking, and she was naked so that added to the charm.

She was always wearing baggy clothes, and other stuff that hide her body quiet a bit. Now that he saw just how... womanly she was underneath those clothes.

'Well what do you know... Pink is her natural hair color, and she has nipples to match in pinkness.' Naruto said before he blushed at his own thoughts and turned around. He was still somewhat not used to this kind of thing after nine years without to much human contact. The only real contact he had was with pokemon, and his Pecha Tree so he needed time to build up a good immunity to sexiness again.

"Dammit Naruto! Help me... and don't look!" Joy yelled and Naruto picked Gyarados' ball from his ball and tossed it into the water. The second the Gyarados appeared the Lickitung chickened out and fled the scene as fast as possible. One did not see Naruto's Gyarados and not feel fright at first sight. Naruto felt Gyarados nuzzle her giant head into his side. He smiled and started scratching her under the jaw.

"Graaaa!" She growled happily at the scratching. The two of them had been a team so long now they were simply happy whenever they were in the others presence. No talking was needed between the two, Gyarados was loyal only to Naruto and lover her Master ever since she was a weak Magikarp **[Not in the Perverted Way, Like a Dog Loves their owner]** , and Naruto had been there with her so long she could not even remember a time without him.

"Good work girl. That pervy little bastard was scared shitless of you. When we go to the next city I am going to get you the best treat I can get my hands on." Naruto said in his nicest voice and he was rewarded for it with a lick from the giant Pokemon's huge tongue. Covering him in slobber, though he was not bothered by it in the least. Unknown to most trainers Gyarados saliva was very good for the skin. People were just to chicken to try and get some.

"I am getting dressed don't you dare turn around!" Joy yelled at him and on instinct he turned his head, only for her to kick him in the face. Not that it hurt him, but it was still annoying.

"Why the hell were you being molested by a pokemon anyway!?" Naruto asked in with an oncoming headache. He heard a sigh, and could tell she was blushing from the tone she was using next.

"I... may have thought you were peeking on my sexy body when I heard the bushes moving. I also may have... threw a rock into the bushes in hopes of hitting you. I hit the pokemon instead." The girl said and Naruto face palmed at her stupidity in this the hell had given her the impression that he was a pervert?

"You were in the middle of a forest and heard rustling in the bushes, and automatically assumed it was me? That is some crazy bullshit. We are in a forest filled to the brim with pokemon, so did it ever occur to you that it may have been a pokemon in the bushes before you threw the rock?" Naruto asked with deep scolding in his voice, as well as profound disappointment. Gyarados looked at the pink haired girl in amusement as she tried to come back with a comeback for the statement.

"You would have done the same thing!" She yelled after a few minutes.

"Pfft, yeah right. i lived in the forest on a rock for nine years. I don't care about my modesty one bit." Naruto said and he was met with silence. In the distance he saw a plume of fire erupting in the distance. It would seem Charmeleon has finally reached the point of evolution. He would have to congratulate him later.

They were ready for the next Gym now.

* * *

"Why are you letting Grass-ass come along with us? She is a Gym Leader, so she can take care of herself." Joy asked with a twitching eye at the yawning form of Erika, but the ex-Gym Leader just gave her a soft smile.

"I figured that Naruto would like some help dealing with a rapid beast, and it looks like I have been proven correct." Erika commented with a snide look at Joy, and now the Joy honestly looked like she just wanted to start foaming at the mouth and rip Erika a new one. Naruto sighed, while his Raichu on his shoulder shook his head as well at the girls fighting. Sure, it was entertaining for a few hours, but now it was getting annoying.

"Rai Rai?" Raichu asked with an annoyed glare at the girls, and Naruto seemed to think about it for half a second before nodding with a grin. Raichu smiled savagely as sparks flew off it's cheeks. The girls got no warning before they were shocked with enough volts to knock them both off their feet and onto their asses.

"Ouch!"

"Dammit!"

Naruto just kept walking to the Gym in the city they were in as if he did not just order the violent shocking of the two girls behind him. Raichu jumped back on Naruto's shoulder and the two walked pleasantly... that was until Naruto jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by a high speed moving red car with a ten year old driving behind the wheel. The same car in fact that nearly ran him over in the city he met joy in.

"Freaking punks." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, and in his distracted state he never noticed a group of a teen and two kids running through the streets until one of them ran right into his and fell to the ground. By instinct Naruto had stuck himself to the ground with chakra to avoid getting knocked over by the kid wearing the red and white hat.

"Hey! Be careful... Naruto!" The kid yelled in shock, and when Naruto looked at the boy he blinked as realized that he had just run into Ash. That boy that had been getting his starter the day he had needed directions.

"Ash?... Good to see you kid!" Naruto said as the two girls he was travelling with finally caught up with him, and Ash's two friends picked him up off the ground.

"Ash you need to watch yourself." An orange haired girl wearing what Naruto would refer to as 'I need a Boyfriend' clothes. A dark skinned male with his eyes closed and spiky hair similar to Naruto's own in style chuckled at Ash's mistake. The girl turned towards Naruto and bow her head in apology for Ash. "I am so sorry sir, but my idiotic friend here hasn't learned to look before running off yet. I am Misty, and the other over there is Brock." Misty introduced, and Naruto laughed lightly.

"No trouble. I actually already know about Ash, and he is a lot like I was as a kid. Nobody got hurt, so no harm done. I am Naruto Uzumaki the Pecha Sage, and this is Rose Joy the foul mouthed Fighting Nurse, and-" Naruto started before Joy hit him in the back of the head for the title he gave her.

"Fuck you dumbass." Joy said rather simply, but she rubbed her knuckles in pain from the hit. His head seemed to be made of steel, but then again she was pretty sure that anyone that could headbutt a Gyarados five times normal size and win had to have a hard head. Okay, so maybe hitting his head made her pain her fault.

"What crass language! What kind of lady speaks to her leader with such an poisonous tongue?" Erika commented slyly, with one of her Kimono sleeves covering her mouth, and her eyes were clothes to hide the mirth she felt at the having another chance to insult Joy again.

"You wanna go Grass-Sniffer! My foot my been begging to be broken off in somebodies ass, and you are victim number one!" Joy yelled and she would have attacked Erika but Naruto flicked her in the forehead. Joy and Erika reminded him so much of him and the bastard it was funny that he would be playing Kakashi.

"See what I mean, and the last of our group is Erika the Sleeping Beauty. So how have you been Ash? Have you gotten any badges yet?" Naruto asked with a laid back back smile, and while this was going on the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Raichu started to have their own conversation silently.

"Oh yeah I did!" Ash yelled in happiness as he pulled open his blue jacket to show that he had a single badge on it. Naruto snickered and Ash looked at him with a confused look, but Brock could see why Naruto was laughing and he had to frown for a second. As the past Gym Leader of Pewter he knew that his old Gym was the weakest of them all, and it would seem Naruto knew that too.

"Good for you kid." Naruto said as he and his group turned to leave now that small talk was over. It would seem that Ash was having none of that though when Naruto heard a shout.

"NARUTO! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Ash yelled, and Naruto thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off. He could use a warm-up before wrecking the next Gym he was going to. Turning around he could see that both Erika and Joy were showing some form of excitement at the chance to see him battle a newbie and put them in their place.

"Sure thing kid, but lets make this a little more interesting. The losing group has to pay for lunch at the winners place of choice." Naruto stated with a confident look, and Joy was nearly drooling at the thought of free food. Erika grumbled out how she preferred the berries they had been eating, but even her stomach rumbled a little.

"Deal!" Ash yelled, and he was quickly smacked on the back of the head by that Misty girl.

"You idiot! We don't have that kind of money to pay for all of us!" Misty whispered urgently, and for a split second Naruto felt bad that he was scamming a lunch out of them, but then Naruto remembered that Ash was the one that accepted the deal anyway. It was not out of his hands now, and he wanted to free meal.

 **[Small Time Skip]**

"The battle between Ask Ketchum and Naruto Uzumaki will now begin! The rules are simple, first person to have three pokemon knocked out loses. There will be no switching pokemon in battle." Brock yelled as the two battling trainers stood far apart from each other. Misty stood next to Ash, while Joy sat on the ground by Naruto.

Erika had fallen asleep sitting on the ground, while leaning against the back of Naruto's legs. It would appear she had one of her sleeping moment, but Naruto did not mind very much. It was part of her charm.

"You wanna battle buddy?" Naruto asked his Raichu, but the electric rat scowled at him for a moment and hopped into Erika's lap to take a nap. There was no way he was going to be used battle such a rookie trainer. A Gym leader was one thing, but this upstart was not even worth his time.

"Raichu Rai."

"Got it." Naruto said with a laugh before he pulled out the pokeball for his newest pokemon, and the one that wanted to battle the most. Now would be a good time to test out the weakest setting for his attacks anyway to judge the difference in power evolution gave him.

"I choose you Pidgeoto!" Ash yelled as he threw the ball in the air, and a eagle looking pokemon popped out. Naruto blinked in surprise at the fact Ash actually had a descent pokemon, and he could tell the bird was well looked after.

"Go... Charizard." Naruto said as he held his own pokeball in front of him and opened it manually. Ash and his group gulped when Naruto's Charizard looked at them and the scare on it's eye and chest made it look all the more menacing.

"So epic." Joy whispered, since this was her first time seeing Naruto's Charizard out of it's ball. Ash was just grinning and pointed his pokedex at Charizard, but Naruto could tell it was not to figure out his stats. Once Naruto could hear the dex talking about info on regular Charizards Naruto questioned Ash's IQ. Did he not know you could find out your opponents stats with the pokedex?

"Awesome! A Charizard!" Ash shouted with a big grin. Naruto smiled at the genuine joy Ash had at meeting new pokemon, but his face grew serious when the battle was about to start.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock yelled as he held up two flags in the air.

"Pidgeoto **Quick Attack**!" Ask wasted no time yelling, and Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and what was once a warm look was now ice cold blue eyes that could freeze even fire. Naruto waited for a moment, and the second Pidgeoto came to close to Charzard Naruto gave out his order.

"Charizard, grab it and use **Ember**." Naruto said calmly, and in a split second Charizard grabbed both of Ash's pokemon's wings and held it still in front of his mouth. Fire started gathering around the edges of the reptile pokemons grin and large amounts of fire erupted from it's jaw at the restrained pokemon. Charizard let go of the pokemon mid-attack and let it get sent flying away. Naruto ignored the flinch he felt himself do at how badly he might have hurt the Pidgeoto, because this was a battle. Don't feel sorry for others when you are battling.

"P-Pidgeoto is unable to battle. Round one goes to Naruto and his Charizard." Brock said as Pidgeoto was returned to it's pokeball. Ash looked down sadly, but his confident gaze soon returned when he pulled out another pokeball.

"Butterfree! I choose you!" Ash yelled as a purple butterfly looking pokeman appeared... and squeaked in fright when it saw the pokemon it was up against. Naruto waited for the pokemon to gather it's courage and man up to the challenge.

"Ash! Bug vs. fire! Do you really think you can win?" Misty yelled in annoyance at Ash's rookie mistake, but as much can be expected of a rookie trainer. Naruto spent seven years living with pokemon, playing with them, and training with them. He had helped take care of hundreds of hatching pokemon in the forest, and he was the doctor to all those that had been injured by passing trainers. In the beginning he himself made mistakes, but he had Magikarp (Gyarados) by his side to help him out.

Ash is just a ten year old boy, and was just starting out.

Naruto had been seventeen years old, but was trapped in a younger body at the time. Naruto was mentally in his later twenties with actual war experience, and had went through things this world had never and will never know. If Naruto wanted he could lead a weak pokemon against a stronger one and win if he tried hard enough and used his creativity.

Ash's brain was literally not as capable of thinking as far ahead as Naruto's was.

"I believe in Butterfree! Now lets get started!" Ash yelled at Misty, and Naruto laughed out loud at the guts this kid had. He may be a rookie, but he was a gutsy one.

"You believe in your pokemon, and they believe in you. Now that is a very beautiful thing. Yes, let the second round start." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. Naruto had lived under a tree for years, and he had become what his title had suggested. Naruto was a wise sage, even if he did not show it all the time.

"Butterfree, use **Gust**!" Ash yelled, and Naruto knew that what he was about to do was going to be overkill. He also knew that Ash needed to learn that rookie mistakes would have severe results as well.

"Charizard, **Ember**." Naruto spoke calmly, and the second Butterfree started to flap it's beautiful wings to stir up a gust it was met with a maelstrom of fire and it's own wind hitting it. Once the fires faded, Butterfree was shown to be knocked out on the ground with pretty bad burns. Naruto looked at Ash's shocked face and sighed. "Ash, when two pokemon battle type is not all that matters. While it is true type can be important, it does not mean everything. If a fire is six times as powerful as a water attack it will still win. Also, sometimes your attacks can be used against you. Wind naturally fuels fire, and then makes it stronger. So while using the two together is a great way to make a strong new attack, when they meet in battle the fire normally wins and powers up." Naruto explained as Butterfree was returned to it's pokeball.

'This guy has a powerhouse team, and he himself is no rookie.' Brock thought as he announced Naruto's second victory out of three.

"You up for this buddy?" Ash asked and his Pikachu nodded with sparks coming off it's cheeks.

"Pika Pika!"

"You up for another round?" Naruto asked his Charizard crossed it's arms and nodded. Naruto earned it's respect, so even if it was fighting a weakling it would gladly do so for the person that he respected. He trusted Naruto, because Naruto made him stronger than he had ever been after years of training alone and away from the pack.

"Pikachu! Use **Thundershock** full blast!" Ash yelled as if his victory was assured, and Naruto sighed once more and his hand on his head. It would seem the kid would need to see his partner hurt before he truly learned his lesson. The fact he had already lost himself to the battle meant he was not thinking as clearly. Naruto blinked though when he saw the amount of electricity that Pikachu was putting out. For such a small pokemon it surely was impressive for it's training.

"You know what... Charizard, I want you to use **Ember** one last time." Naruto stated as the lightning reached it's maximum level and started to spark around the Pikachu. Charizard smirked and sent a large fireball straight at the Pikachu, and the explosion knocked Pikachu out of the ring where it hit it's head on the ground and knocked itself out. Surprisingly though it was unharmed by the flames. It would seem that beings surrounded lightning had protected Pikachu from being burnt, but the pure force of the hit itself was what conked it out.

"Holy... Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!" Brock yelled in shock, and it was well earned. So far nobody had shown off something that impressive before. That Charizard had been able to catch a quick attack, showing great reflexes, it had amazing timing, showing high response time and trust in it's trainer, and it was using one of the weakest fire attacks, but even that was about the strength of a flame thrower. There was also the fact the flame on a Charizard's tail showed how strong it's fire was.

That flame was to big to be normal.

"Yahoo! Free food!" Joy yelled in joy with a jump in the air, and Naruto had to chuckled at her excitement before he started to walk over to Ash. The boy had his Pikachu in his arms, and Naruto could see the boy wanted to cry over the lose. When Naruto was in arm range he surprised Ash by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha?" Ash voiced in confusion when he saw Naruto's smile.

"Listen kid. Don't take it hard. You tried, and that is all that matters. Win or losing does not matter, and you learned from this lose. That means you had a personal victory today, and you can try again another day with what you learned backing you up. Your pokemon did there best, and you did your best." Naruto said with a comforting tone, and Ash looked up at Naruto like he was the wisest man in the world. Nobody had explained it just that way to him before, just that losing was okay. "Do you want to here some advise? Well, if want to or not I am giving it to you anyway. There is a difference between ordering your pokemon around, and becoming a team with them." Naruto said cryptically as he let go of Ash's shoulder and turned to leave. When he got to Joy and Erika, who was now awake, he walked passed them with a serious expression. He pointed Charzards pokeball over his shoulder and sent him back into the small orb.

"Rai Raichu Rai Rai?" Raichu asked after jumping back onto his father/trainers shoulder, and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Yes, that boy has potential. If he ever reaches that potential is up to how he matures. Joy! Erika! We are leaving this City and going to another city for the next Gym badge. This battle has left a bad taste in my mouth." Naruto said in a rarely demanding voice. Joy wanted to remind him about the free meal, but she could not bring herself to do it. Naruto loved pokemon, and he had just had to teach a lesson to a good kid the hard way. Naruto knew more than anyone that it would be better for the kid if he did not see Naruto for awhile.

It would only remind of the fact he lost... badly.

"I understand Naruto." Joy said with an airy sigh as she moved to walk by him, and Erika just walked behind Naruto a few steps. She already knew that Naruto walked the path of a sage, and she would be trailing him every step of the way. To watch, to learn, and to be the one that recorded his legend.

She could see greatness in one Naruto Uzumaki.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Kanto Part 2

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter_  
** _ **Story Start**_

"Wow." Naruto muttered as the group walked through the large city where the Saffron City Gym should be, but honestly they were lost wondering the streets of the city. Naruto, because he had a generally bad sense of direction. Joy, because she had never been to Saffron before. Erica knew where everything was, but as a former Gym leader herself she could not truly help Naruto against other Gym leaders. Part of the challenge was actually finding the Gym.

"This place is pretty awesome." Joy said with a grin at the fact this place had more city than actual trees. Naruto may love spending the night in the forest, and Erica may prefer sleeping in the woods, but she on the other hand was a city girl at heart.

"Celadon City was much less creepy than this place. CAR!" Erica shouted as she jumped out of the way of a red car, while she pulled Joy out of the way with her. Just because Erica disliked Joy, did not mean that she wanted her to die. She had seen Naruto get hit by worse things in there limited time together, so a car was nothing.

The world seemed to go into slow motion as Naruto jumped into the air and did a back flip as the car slowly passed by under him. Naruto's eyes lit up in anger when he saw that this was the same ten year old than had nearly ran him over the other two times. In slow motion Naruto saw the ten year old give him a peace sign, and then time went back into normal swing with Naruto landing on his feet behind the car as it sped away. Naruto looked at the licence plate of the car and saw a name of it.

[GARY OAK]

"Mother Fucking Gary Oak!" Naruto shouted in rage as he started to chase after the car by foot. No seriously, Naruto was steadily starting to catch up to the car without even using his chakra to enhance his speed. He was going to catch this kid, and he was going to kick his ass. He was not even going to do it in a pokemon battle, just a good old fashioned ass kicking.

"Wait up Naruto!" Naruto heard a yell from behind him, but he ignored it in favor of chasing down the kid that nearly ran him over... THREE TIMES!

"Third strike mother fucker! Strike Three!" Naruto said, but Gary got away when Naruto saw hurt pokemon on the side of the road and stopped in front of it. The pokemon was covered in mud, and wasn't moving very much at all. There was another thing that had Naruto worried.

It had a stump for a tail.

"Poke Slow Poke Poke." The pokemon whimpered weakly, and Naruto gained a hardened look in his eyes when he picked the pokemon up gently into his arms. Not even caring that he was getting mud all over his arms and clothes, nor the fact the pokemon was digging it's teeth into Naruto's arm to sooth it's own pain. Naruto started running towards where he hoped the pokemon center was, but he slowed himself down so that the Slowpoke in his arms would not become too injured by the jogging.

"Don't worry little... guy, we will get you to the pokemon center as soon as possible." Naruto whispered as he passed by a set of gyms, and made a mental note of where they were located for future needs.

"Naruto!" Erica yelled as she caught up to him first, with Joy not far behind. She gasped when she saw the extremely injured pokemon in his arms, and pulled his shirt to get him to follow her. "The Poke'center is this way!" She yelled as she turned down the next street, and the second the center was in view Naruto ran full speed towards it in a few seconds while still being careful with the pokemon.

"Nurse Joy! There is an emergency!" Naruto yelled the second he got through the door, and the Joy behind the desk immediately ran to go get a stretcher. A few second later the same Joy came back, with her Chansey by her side.

"Do you know what happened!?" Joy asked as she looked the pokemon over quickly to see what the major wounds were, and while they pushed the stretcher towards the treatment room Naruto was able to tell her everything he knew. Though, all he knew was that the tail of the pokemon was missing.

"No! I was just chasing something when I saw him on the side of the road." Naruto said, but was forced to stay out of the surgery room when they crossed through the doors. Naruto sat down on the bench outside the operating room, and was soon joined by Joy and Erica.

"That looks nasty." Joy commented to lighten the mood while looking at the bleeding bite mark on Naruto's muscled arm. It was still freely bleeding, and the bite had gotten pretty deep. Naruto looked down at his arm, but shrugged it off. It was a small price to pay to make sure that the pokemon had been okay.

"It was worth it." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and waited to see how the pokemon would do. Erica nodded in understanding, since she had figured Naruto would be the type of person to put themselves in harms way to help others. Though that did not stop her from reaching into her small backpack and pulling out some bandages to wrap around his arm.

"Did you get the brat that nearly killed us?" Joy asked, and Naruto scowled. That brat had gotten away this time, but if he ever saw that kid again he was going to be kicking some ass. Then he would find out who gave the kid the car, and kick their ass to. It was not revenge, it was justice.

What sick idiots gave a 10 year old a car. If that was not worthy of a brutal beating then he would not know who else to beat on for this injustice.

"No, just I have a feeling we won't see this last of Gary Oak." Naruto said, before he heard his name being called.

"Is there a Mister Naruto Uzumaki here?" One of the assistants to the center called from the help desk she attended to when Nurse Joy was in the operating room. It did take more than one person to run a hospital after all, even one this small. It wasn't like there was some kind of magic machine that fully healed pokemon in a few second, yet would only fit six pokeballs.

"Yes, that would be me." Naruto said as he got up and made his way towards the front desk. The woman handed him a piece of paper, and gave him a polite bow.

"There is a call coming from Pallet Town for you." The woman said before she started to do some paperwork in silence. Naruto looked at the paper and saw what Video Phone was calling him.

'Who do I know in Pallet Town?' Naruto questioned as he sat down in front of the Phone and pressed the caller accept button. In a second a pretty woman with a yellow shirt and small pink jacket appeared on the skin. Her hair was brown and kept up in a ponytail, while her eyes were a warm honey brown color.

"Delia?" Naruto asked as her name came to his mind. At least it wasn't a total stranger, but he still wondered how she knew where he would be. It was kinda strange, but then again all a person had to do was call a poke'center and see if they had records of a certain person entering a poke'center.

"Hello Naruto! I was just checking in on you, and thank you for helping my son learn to be a better trainer. When I was his age and starting on my journey I wish I had somebody that I could look up to like you, and give me advice on being a better trainer." Delia said with a pleasant sigh. Was she angry at Naruto for beating her son? No, winning and losing was part of life, and at least Naruto had made a point of teaching this lesson to Ash early on. Ash had gone on about how cool Naruto was when they battled, and he spoke about how he wanted to battle Naruto again one day when he got stronger. She could easily see that her son already saw Naruto as a person he looked up to, and wanted to be like.

"Then thanks I guess, but I didn't really do all that much. The kid needs to learn these kinds of lessons first hand, instead of just hearing about them. You raised him well, and should be proud. He will become a good trainer one day in the future." Naruto complimented, and she blushed lightly at the way he was talking. Naruto's voice was like honey to her, and he spoke witht eh experience of somebody twice his age. Like those old men that called themselves sages.

Even from over the phone he gave off a very peaceful vibe that calmed her down, and it made her want to change for the better.

"Then would it be to much to ask you to keep teaching him?" Delia asked with a nervous smile, and Naruto looked at her for a few moments before sighing.

"I am not going to follow the kid around, but if I do run into him again I guess I don't mind teaching him a thing or two. The point of a journey is to learn these kinds of things though experience, but I will see what I can do." Naruto said, and the young mother beamed at him. That was just the answer she was looking for, she would have liked to have him travel with her son for his protection, but this was a good thing as well.

"Thank you very much, and if you ever need a place to stay in Pallet Town you just have to ring me up." Delia offered, before she took a few sniffs of the air and hung up the phone in a panic to go run into the kitchen.

"Weird." Naruto said as he stood up to go check on the situation with the Slowpoke, and when he got back to the bench he saw the Nurse Joy waiting for him. Not waiting for her to start talking he began first. "So what is the situation?" Naruto asked, and the Nurse Joy smiled at him.

"Other than the lost tail, the only visible problem with this pokemon was that was had a few scrapes here and there. Slowpokes can grow their tails back, but this has started to become a common thing lately." Nurse Joy said, and Erika nodded her head as if remembering something.

"Yeah, I think there was a notice about that sent to the Gym Leaders a few years back when I was still training to be a Gym Leader under the old leader. Slowpoke tails are considered a delicacy in other Regions, and when done correctly losing the tail does not hurt them to badly. Most Slowpoke don't even notice until it has already grown back. They are very... okay i am just going to say it, Slowpoke are very stupid pokemon. The fact this one noticed means it must be one of the rare smart ones, or it was cut off incorrectly." Erika explained, and both Naruto and Joy looked at her with blank expressions. Though they had different reasons for that, Joy had no clue that Slowpoke tails were tasty, and Naruto was just wondering WHO had been the first person to eat a Slowpoke tail.

"Yes, with a good nights sleep and a healthy diet this Slowpoke should be back to normal in a week." Nurse Joy said, and sense this was no longer Naruto's problem he started to walk away. The Slowpoke was going to be fine, and he was just going to leave it to the police to find the person that did this. It was not his problem, and if he got to involved it would attract to much attention to him.

If this had been going on for a long time, and nobody found anything wrong with it then who was he to put a stop to something that wasn't considered illegal?

"I am going to face the gym here now." Naruto said as he walked out of the Center with a quick hop to his step. Now that he knew where it was he was going to, he would challenge the Gym and win his second Badge.

"Wait up!" Joy yelled as she caught up to them, while Erika had fallen asleep randomly in the sitting position on the bench. That was not all that strange anymore to them, since she had even fallen asleep while walking... and continued to walk until she ran into a tree!

"You coming?" Naruto asked, and she punched him in the arm playfully. Naruto did not mind it to much, since that arm was already nearly healed from Kurama's chakra naturally running through him.

"You are my teacher, so not watching you win against a Gym Leader would be an insult to your skills as a trainer." Joy said as she turned her head away from him, so that he would not see her blushing. They walked in general silence until they came across two Gyms side by side.

 _Fighting Dojo_  
 _Saffron City Gym_

"I could always use a warm-up." Naruto spoke neutrally as he walked to the fighting dojo and walked through the open doors of the wooden building. It was styled on the inside like an average training room for martial arts, and sitting with his back face to them was a large man. On either side of his was a Pokeball on a pillow sitting on green pillows.

'Warm up my ass, he just wants to get in some more battling. His Raichu had been bitching about not getting a strong challenger for weeks, and I am the one that little rat takes it's annoyance out on.' Joy thought as the man sitting in the middle of the room stood up and turned to them... to show that he was in the middle of eating a bowl of udon noodles.

"Hello, my name is Koichi... can I help you two with something?" The large man asked, before Naruto took out one of his pokeballs and pointed it at the man. In an unspoken agreement the man grinned and pulled out a pokeball from the pocket of his karate uniform. "I see, a young challenger coming to claim one of the prizes for defeating me in combat! What good fortune I have been blessed with by the heavens this fine day!" The man said, and at the same time both him and Naruto threw their pokeballs. The balls hit each other in mid air, and when the pokemon came out they were facing back to back before hopping away from each other.

"A Hitmonlee... this is a first for you Raichu. Think you can handle such a good adversary?" Naruto asked with a grin, and his pokemon returned it as electrical sparks flew off it's cheeks in a show of anticipation.

"Hitmonlee, you know how we roll! Lets start this off with a powerful **Hi-Jump Kick**!" Koichi yelled and the Hitmonlee pumped it's arms and joy and jumped at Raichu with such high energy that Naruto was briefly reminded of Rock Lee. Sadly though, Naruto had taught Raichu how to counter fighting types that used powerful kicking blows.

"Raichu, duck under the kick and wrap your tail around it's waist." Naruto said calmly, and the second Raichu followed his instruction the Hitmonlee was pulled from the air and slammed onto the ground. Raichu hopped on Hitmonlee's head, and grinned down at it sadistically.

"Hitmonlee roll out from under it!" Koichi yelled, but it was already to late for the fighting type pokemon when Naruto gave out his next order.

"Raichu, use **Thunder**." Naruto ordered simply, and from this range it was a painless knock out for the fighting pokemon. It didn't even stand a chance against the lightning type pokemon shocking the living hell out of it. So with a hearty laugh Koichi returned his pokemon to the ball, and pulled out his last pokemon.

'... Naruto truly is a good trainer.' Joy thought at how easy that match was, but then again Raichu and Gyarados were Champion Class pokemon in their own right. Only other Elite Class and above would stand a chance.

"Lets get pumped up Hitmonchan!" Koichi shouted with a grin and he tossed his next pokemon, and the opposite of his last one came up. His pokemon did some practice punches, and Naruto sighed. This was going to be easier than he thought it was, and that was no fun. Being powerful sucked, and having strong partners wasn't as fun when battling.

"Raichu, use **Volt Tackle**." Naruto ordered without any real tone to his voice, and Joy noticed that both Naruto and Raichu were starting to look... bored? Like they no longer thought this would be fun, or that their opponent was no longer worth the effort. Raichu sighed before it started to run at Hitmonchan to fast for it to dodge, and lightning covered it's body. The fighting type was hit right in the stomach, and slammed into the wall.

The force of the hit knocked the wind out of the pokemon, and the attack itself knocked the fighting type out like a light. Koichi seemed to be stunned at his loss, but then he started to chuckle loudly before sitting down in between in the two pokeballs on the pillows.

"As your prize for winning trainer, you may take one of these Pokemon as your own for winning here this fine day! The one on the left is-" Koichi started, before he saw Naruto with his hand raised signalling him to stop speaking. Naruto looked at Raichu, and the two shared a silent conversation before the lightning type pokemon ran and grabbed the pokeball on the left and ran back to hook it on Naruto's belt.

'I guess I still have four free pokeballs left to catch other pokemon. Now I just have to figure out a way to turn off that teleporting feature on the Pokedex so that they aren't teleported away from me when I catch more than six.' Naruto thought as he turned around to leave, but he still looked back at Koichi and decided to give the man some advice. "Battling is good, but you have to play to your pokemons strengths. Using Jumping moves on shorter pokemon is a mistake, you should have started with a low kick." Naruto lectured before exiting the gym, with a stunned Joy behind him. Raichu jumped on top of Naruto's head when they were out of the gym, which was funny since he was much bigger than his friend's head.

"That was awesome." Joy said, before she saw Naruto heading into the Gym right next to the Fighting Dojo. She grinned at the chance to see him battle again, and followed him eagerly. Now that Naruto had finished warming up, it was time for him to challenge the actual gym of this city.

He was going to show this Gym why his name stood for Maelstrom!

* * *

"Sabrina... the Mistress of Psychic Pokemon?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the final door to the gym. As it would seem, Naruto had to defeat at least a dozen trainers before even getting to this point. All of them were disappointing challenges that could not stand up to his pokemon. The strange part was that every person only used one pokemon.

"I wonder what kind of pokemon she uses?" Joy wondered out loud for a moment, before she saw Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow and face palmed. Yeah, she felt stupid for asking that question at that very moment. The type of pokemon she used was on the sign in front of the final door, and every trainer before now used psychic pokemon. "Don't say it." Joy muttered murderously, and Naruto raised his hands in surrender. He was not dumb enough to risk feminine fury... right before a Gym battle that was. In any other case he would tease the hell out of her.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Naruto commented slyly, before the door of the Gym burst open without anything pushing or pulling on it. With the door open Naruto was able to sense something he had not since he had some to this world.

A chakra source!

"Enter!" A reverberating female voice ordered from the darkness of the next room. Even the light from the room they were currently in did not make it into the other room, and when they were about to enter a barrier of some sorts stopped from from going into the room. Naruto put his hand on the barrier, and he felt a pulse of chakra stopping them from entering. The chakra source on the other hand slightly diminished, but then the source recharged it's chakra quickly.

"What the hell!?" Joy yelled as she shoved her hands and face into the barrier to try and push through. It was kinda amusing to see her flattening her cheek against nothing. Naruto channeled chakra around his body and took a step forward through the barrier like it was not even there.

"I guess only I am suppose to enter, see you when I kick some ass." Naruto said before turning into the darkness and walking forward. The door shut behind him, and if he had not felt another pulse he would have freaked out that the Gym was haunted. Naruto did not do well with ghosts, or ghost types. The problem was that ghost type pokemon seemed to LOVE him!

"Trainer Naruto Uzumaki, I formally welcome you to attempt to earn your Marsh Badge this day. I have foreseen this day five years ago in a vision, and today my vision has come to pass. The rules of the battle are simple, this will be a three on three battle. The winner is the one to knock out the opponents pokemon first, and there shall be no changing pokemon during battle." The voice that Naruto was sure was Sabrina said, and suddenly the lights of the Gym turned on to reveal a young and attractive woman with a dark blueish hair that curled up at the ends. Her reddish pink eyes looked on with no ordinary emotion, neither shock nor enjoyment. She wore a pink tank top with thin, vertical black lines. It had thin straps, and it cut off just above her belly button, and it just went over the top of her moderately sized breasts. Unlike Erika and Joy who wore loser clothes Sabrina wore white skinny jeans, and a large belt that was simply there as a fashion statement to hold her pokeballs than to hold her pants up. Her shoes were simple pink slip-ons for comfort, but the strangest thing was around her wrists were large black wrist bands with green glowing lines on them.

Her skin was a bit paler, but not to that unhealthy level. It was more like a natural pale of a person that just could not get a tan even if they tried.

'This girl is quite the trendy.' Naruto thought, and Sabrina's eyes narrowed slightly. She closed her eyes and smiled for a brief moment, before she reached behind her and grabbed the first pokeball off the back of her belt. She silently tossed the ball into the air, a yellow pokemon with some white hair on it's body and a big nose appeared.

'What will you do Naruto Uzumaki?' Sabrina thought as she attempted to read Naruto's mind, but all she got in return was the fuzzy image of a giant set of bars blocking her out. Strange, because nobody had ever blocked her out of their minds before. This was the first time she had ever been in a person's company without hearing their thoughts.

"Lets burn things up Charizard." Naruto said, and Sabrina held back a chuckle at his choice of words. That was so corny it was funny, but she kept her amusement off of her face. Charizard roared before looking at the pokemon in front of it with a fierce glare.

"Hypo..." Sabrina muttered lowly, and the pokemon seemed to get her unspoken order. The medallion in it's hand started to glow, and Naruto's Charizard was lifted into the air and thrown against the wall hard enough to actually damage the fire type pokemon. Naruto's narrowed his eyes, before figuring out what she had done.

"Charizard, close your eyes and do exactly as I say." Naruto said as he closed his eyes with his pokemon. It would seem that Psychic attacks and powers used a type of energy he was able to track to latch onto other pokemon before taking affect. The energy was close to chakra, but it was a bit different. His pokemon did not hesitate to do as commanded, and it flew towards the battlefield once more.

'Interesting, Hypno use **Psychic** and finish this off.' Sabrina thought as she sent a mental command to her Father's old pokemon from when he was the Gym Leader. Honestly, only one of her pokemon was actually hers. Hypno still obeyed her though and to Naruto the world was dark, but a blue light started to head towards Charizard coming from the field in front of him.

"Charizard, fly to the left and circle around forty feet." Naruto commanded calmly, and once Charizard did as commanded Naruto saw felt the light feeling start to fade away. Sabrina blinked in surprise at how her attack missed, but more so that Naruto was able to instruct a pokemon to dodge a psychic type attack. "Charizard, use **Flamethrower** on the ground thirty degrees down to your left." Naruto ordered, and Sabrina expected a regular sized fire stream to exit the Pokemon's mouth. What she got was unexpected when a large torrent of flame erupted from the blinded Pokemon's mouth and crashed into the Hypno.

'Hypno, use **Recover** and keep it going until the Charizard's attack ends.' Sabrina ordered through her thoughts, and as her pokemon started to regain it's stamina and heal it's injuries it kept getting hurt and burnt from the constant assault of the fire. For a few minutes this became a battle of who would give out first, and once Charizard lost it's breath it landed on the ground. The Hypno was soon revealed panting as well from the mental strain of constantly recovering itself while being injured. 'Hypno, use **Psychic** to lift a rock from the ground and toss that at Charizard.' Sabrina commanded in her head, and after a few moments the Pokemon's eyes glowed blue and the sound of earth crunching was heard as a large rock lifted up from the ground under them and was tossed at Charizard.

"Charizard, use **Metal Claw** in front of you in two seconds." Naruto ordered as he used his ears this time to guess when the rock he felt get ripped from the ground would hit his pokemon. Charizard nodded and with a grey glow of it's claws it waited a second and swung his hand forwards, and was rewarded with the boulder shattering before coming in contact with him.

"Graaooooh!" Charizard roared with a mighty resounding echo that made Hypno flinch for a moment. Now THIS was a battle of skills!

'His pokemon trusts him without doubt, and that trust is rewarded by well issued commands that are based on this trust. You are very good with pokemon Pecha Tree Sage. No matter though, you have been foreseen to lose to me.' Sabrina thought as she remembered what little details could could of that fuzzy vision. Her pink eyes looked at Naruto's calm face, but focused on his closed eyes. 'He must have some advanced ability to sense the energy of psychic type pokemon and moves, or he is very in tune with his senses.' Sabrina thought for a moment before she heard Naruto make his next command.

"Charizard, use **Smokescreen**." Naruto said, and with that said Charizard released a large load of black ash from it's mouth that covered most of the area. Sabrina easily located Charizard with her own psychic powers though, and planned accordingly.

'Hypno, use **Recover** while you have the chance.' Sabrina planned, since as long as she avoided attacking him he shouldn't be able to sense where they were. If she used his chance to recover her injured pokemon again she would have the advantage.

"Charizard use **Body Slam** and **Firespin** at the same time." Naruto stated as if talking about the weather, and with a roar that clearned away much of the smoke his pokemon was seen flying at Hypno covered in flames.

"Use **Psychic** and stop it in it's tracks Hypno." Sabrina said out loud, but as Hypno made the psychic connection with Charizard it was already to late for the Hypno when Naruto's pokemon rammed into it head first. Hypno hit the wall and slammed back into the ground, before it stood back up and looked at Charizard. 'Hypno, **Psybeam**.' Sabrina said with her mind again, and the pokemon pointed it's medallion at Charizard and sent a multicolored beam attack at Charizard.

"Charizard, finish this with **Hyperbeam** right in front of you!" Naruto said, because while Sabrina's Hypno was older and higher ranked than his Charizard he could use the fact that Hyperbeam was a naturally more powerful move. Naruto face palmed when he the Hyperbeam missed the Psybeam and both attacks hit the opposite pokemon. Both pokemon were sent flying back by the strong attacks, and Naruto watched as Charizard shakily stood up from it's beating. Hypno on the other hand stayed down

Sabrina silently returned Hypno to it's pokeball, before grabbing her next one out from behind her. Throwing out her next one, Sabrina watched as a clone looking pokemon appeared in the red light.

'Damn is that thing creepy.' Naruto thought, but then again clowns were never his friends. He was not afraid of them like some were, but they were still creepy.

'Mr. Mime, use **Confusion**.' Sabrina thought, and Charizard heard Naruto make his command next.

"Charizard, use **Dragonbreath** to your left." Naruto commanded, and the attack his spot on just as the psychic attack tossed Charizard into the air. Charizard flapped it's wings to maintain balance, and gain flight while Mr. Mime was forced to stay on the ground.

'Mr. Mime, use **Confuse Ray**.' Sabrina thought, before Mr. Mime's body twitched and convulsed. Sabrina narrowed her eyes at the signs of the side effects of that attack. This got a little more complicated than it needed to be, but it was of no major consequence to her just yet.

"Charizard, open your eyes and use **Fire Blast**." Naruto commanded sternly, and Sabrina felt the urge to curse out loud. That was a powerful attack, and right now Mr. Mime was unable to dodge it. She was proven correct when the attack crashed down right on Mr. Mime, but she also saw the sad eyes Naruto gave her pokemon. It would seem that Naruto shared her opinion on Pokemon battles in general.

Charizard landed on the ground in exhaustion from the brutal way it had been battling, and the higher tier attacks it had been using. Not to mention the fact it had taken some powerful attacks from the Hypno as well.

"Mime Mime Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime spoke as it hoped out of the fire covered in burns, but none of them were truly life threatening or debilitating. It would be able to continue this fight just fine, but that attack that been a powerful one.

' **Recover** Mr. Mime, while his pokemon is tired.' Sabrina thought, content with her ability to read into how exhausted Charizard was. The pokemon was barely able to stand up, so she should be okay for the moment to recover her pokemon.

"Use **Bite** now, while it is going nothing!" Naruto ordered quickly and Charizard jumped forward and chomped down on Mr. Mime.

"Mime Mime!" Mr. Mime shouted in pain, while Charizard just kept biting it over and over. Ruining it's concentration and breaking it's ability to recover. It would appear that Mr. Mime was not as strong as Hypno, and could not ignore the pain.

'Mr. Mime, hit it with a **Psybeam**.' Sabrina said, hoping that the next attack would hit. Her hopes were proven good when Charizard was blasted off of his feet and sent onto it's back. He tried to get back up, but fainted just like Hypno did earlier. Naruto pulled out his pokeball and returned his knocked out Charizard to his ball.

"Good job buddy." Naruto said as he hooked the ball back to his belt, and pulled out another pokeball and held it out in front of him. It opened while still in his hand, and in front of him appeared Raichu. Sparks flying off his cheeks in anticipation for what was to come, but it looked at the hurt state of the pokemon in front of it and dead panned at Naruto.

"Rai rai Rai Chuchu chu rai." Raichu commented and Sabrina felt her eye twitch at the BLATANT insult to her pokemon with such a crude mouth. Never before had she heard such language out of a Pokemon's mouth before. If Naruto was the calm one of the two, then Raichu was the spitfire that insulted everything that was not it's trainer.

"Your pokemon has a mouth on him." Sabrina commented neutrally, but she smiled very lightly at how different this Raichu was from all the other ones she had beaten before. It just goes to show you that pokemon were as varied as humans personality wise.

"Yeah, but it's his personality so I won't change it. I don't want to force him to be something he isn't. That is bad training, pokemon are all unique." Naruto commented with a grin, before he grew serious again. Sabrina got the message, even if she couldn't read his mind, and grew serious as well.

'Mr. Mime, create a **Barrier**.' Sabrina thought, and the pokemon held it's hands in front of it's body as an invisible wall separated the two pokemon. This should buy her a minute of time to recover.

"Raichu, **Quick Attack** and then follow it up with **Iron Tail**." Naruto suggested to his pokemon, trusting the pokemon he raised to go with the best option. Raichu ran forward and started to do a flip in the air as it's tail glowed like steel. He smashed through the invisible barrier with it's speed enhanced tail, and smashed Mr. Mime head into the ground.

"Rai Ria CHU!" Raichu yelled in victory as it started to dance on top of the fainted Mr. Mime. Naruto face palmed again, but chuckled lowly anyway. Raichu landed on the ground when Sabrina recalled her pokemon to it's ball.

"You are the first person in two years to have gotten me to my last pokemon, but I am undefeated in the last four years. This is the end of the line, Naruto Uzumaki, but you are welcome to try again another day." Sabrina said as she tossed her pokemon high up in the air, and in a flash of light a pokemon holding two spoons with yellow and brown skin looked at Naruto.

"Alakazam!" The Alakazam stated with confidence, and Naruto smirked lightly. This had gotten more interesting.

"Raichu **Thunder**."

'Alakazam **Psybeam**.'

The two attacks met in the middle of the stadium, and the dust made from the explosion was lifted into the air. Raichu burst from the smoke covered in electricity and jumped at Alakazam before it could react.

"Raichu, use **Mega Punch**." Naruto said with his pokemon got within range of the taller pokemon.

' **Psychic**.' Sabrina ordered quickly, and Naruto's Raichu twisted it's body before the link on it's body could form. Thankfully for the Alakazam Raichu lost focus on it's attack, and landed harmlessly on the round behind it's opponent.

"Raichu, **Extremespeed** , **Double Team** , and **Thunderbolt**." Naruto ordered, and Sabrina saw multiple Raichu's running around her pokemon. She tried to find out which one was the real one, but they simply moved around to fast for even her mind to register which one was which before the signal changed to another one. Her pokemon was assaulted by multiple lightning strikes.

'This pokemon is to fast, and it's lightning attacks are to powerful to stop in time before they hit.' Sabrina thought as her mind thought about the situation she was in, and over two hundred different ideas to get out of it. This was all more more impressive since she did it in under four seconds. She sighed and realized that she had lost, since all her plans involved Alakazam ending up with less than a third of his stamina. Naruto still had his last pokemon left, and she could feel the power humming from the last pokeball.

It was so much stronger than her Alakazam it would be a punishment to make her precious partner face such a monster.

"Stop the match! Challenger Naruto Uzumaki, you win this match. Now, please return your pokemon to it's ball." Sabrina said as the two of them returned their pokemon to their pokeballs. Sabrina looked at Naruto with a curious expression, since this was the first time one of her visions had been proven wrong. 'Such a curoius person, your mind can not be read, and neither do you follow your pre-destined path like a mindless peon.' Sabrina thought as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a golden badge in the shape of a circle. Naruto took the badge when it was handed to him with a smile.

"The Marsh Badge eh? Well, this is just another step in the road for me. Thank you for the good battle Sabrina, but if you always rely on your link between your pokemon to communicate you slow down your own perception time. Saying a command out loud may be a hassle, but you are at least able to multi task." Naruto said as he turned around to leave, but he felt her eyes staring into the back of his head.

'I must speak with Father.' Sabrina thought as she watched Naruto leave the room, before she closed her eyes and shut the door with her power. Taking off her belt she took the three pokemon she got from her father off and left only her own pokemon on it.

 **{ With Naruto - Twenty Minutes Later }**

"Did you have fun?" Erika asked when Naruto and Joy sat next to her again, but Joy's mood was noticably more sour than it should have been. She had missed something that she guessed was a kick ass battle. Anything that knocked out one of Naruto's pokemon was a great battle!

"Yeah, Raichu had a great time. Charizard might not admit it, but I am sure he had fun too. She was ina totally different level than you are Erika." Naruto said without thinking, but Erika just nodded to the statement. It was true, and if Surge ever used more than his Raichu he would outrank her too, making her the third weakest Gym Leader in this League. Sabrina was one of the Top Three of the Gym Leaders in Kanto.

"I wouldn't know about that, because I didn't see any of it." Joy said bitterly, since the closest thing she had seen to an actual pokemon battle was when Naruto earned that prize pokemon... which she still did not know what it was.

"Oh such it up, it isn't like you will be missing for all my battles. Heck, one day when your pokemon listens to you fully you might get into your own battle... speeching of which. Hey Erika, what pokemon did you bring with you on this trip?" Naruto asked, and Erika thought about it. Most of her pokemon had been Gym owned, and automatically went to whoever was running the gym.

"Gloom." Erika said, and Naruto waited for her to say more... only to see that was all she was going to be saying.

"Hah! So the grass-stain only has a Gloom!" Joy said mockingly, but Erika just smiled slyly at her.

"Yes, but at least my pokemon listens to me. You may have two pokemon, but they are unable to beat me own in battle. Of course, the pokemon of such an uncouth girl would be just as unruly." Erika commented, and Joy smashed her forehead into the ex-Gym Leaders.

"You wanna go Grass-Sniffer?!" Joy said loudly, and Erika returned the challenging glare with a calm, yet hard look of her own.

"I believe the term is 'screw you' Nurse drop-out." Erika said, and Naruto just smiled at how friendly they were being with each other. Just like how he and Sasuke used to act, oh look at him acting like an old man. Naruto raised an eyebrow though when the resident Chansey grabbed both girls by the back of the shirts and forced them to sit down.

"Chansey sey chansey chan chansey!" The pink nurse pokemon said sternly, and the girls looked at him for translation.

"She said 'Sit down and shut up, there are injured pokemon here' or you will be kicked out of the center." Naruto said, and the grateful Chansey took the egg out of her pouch before reaching into it and pulling out two yellow slips of paper.

"Chansey Chansey." The pokemon said as she handed each girl one slip each.

"She said that those are a for 'naughty trainers', please don't get us kicked out of the center so soon." Naruto said after translating what the Chansey had said. Sometimes speaking pokemon was a handy skill, but then again he had no idea how he was able to do it in the first place.

Not that it really mattered, either way he still had the ability.

"... Ouch." Naruto said as he lifted his leg to see the bandaged Slowpoke from earlier chomping on his leg to get his attention. His tail had already started growing back, and he seemed to be in well condition, or at least well enough to be moving around.

"... Slow." Slowpoke said, and Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Tell you what, we will be here for another few days anyway. When you are fully healed I will gladly take you along with me. Can you tell me what took your tail from you?" Naruto asked, and the Slowpoke took a moment to respond.

"...Poke Slow Slow." Slowpoke said in a lazy drawl, but still an intelligent one. Just like Shikamaru actually, oh if Shikamaru was here he would totally want one of these.

"So there has been a Scyther in the city running around attacking other pokemon? Thank you for the information, now the police of the city will know what to look for." Naruto commented, and the Nurse Joy came and found the Slowpoke before picking it up and taking it back to his room.

"... I still find it freaky you can understand what pokemon say." Joy said after a moment, and Erika nodded. She only understood the gist of what Grass-Pokemon said half the time.

"Very unusual indeed." Erika agreed, and Joy was about to insult her, before she saw a Chansey peeking around the corner and shivered.

Creepy!

"Not quite, those that have a Psychic connection to pokemon usually are able to understand them without trying." They heard the voice of Sabrina say, and she handed her pokeballs to the nurse to heal them. That battle had left them in need of medical attention after all.

"Naruto... who is this creepy girl?" Joy asked lowly, and with a threatening tone that was usually reserved for Erika these days.

"Usually it is very polite to ask the very person you are speaking of when you inquire as to their name. I expected no less from one of the average peons that would surround themselves with greater beings so that they may better themselves." Sabrina said, and Erika shook her head. Sabrina might not be what one would call 'arrogant', but she was not very talented when it came to talking to other people. She usually said exactly what she was thinking about a person, and no more or less.

"... I have no clue what she just said, but it sounded like this Pink-eye here wants a crack at me!" Joy said as she got up in Sabrina's face, and Naruto sighed when Joy was forced back into her seat by Sabrina's psychic power.

"What a very crude person my object of interest has with him. Would it be to much to assume from your pink hair and blue eyes that you are a Joy? Never mind answering that, I already have my answer Rose Joy, age 16, current pokemon team is a disobedient Mankey, and a prankster Squirtle. You dislike the idea of being connected with the Nurse Joy family, so you dress and act in a manner opposite to those you are related too. You are the Shiny Mareep in the bunch it would seem." Sabrina said as she dove deep into Joy's mind and found out everything about her life. Everything from her darkest secrets, to the first boy she had a crush on.

"You haven't changed a bit Sabrina." Erika commented dryly, and Sabrina tilted her head.

"I have always thought I was perfect the way I was, so any reason to change contradicts this thought. You have not changed either Erika, so your comment in unwarranted." Sabrina said as one of the Pokecenter workers brought her some tea while her pokemon were being healed. "Though, I do wonder why you are not at your Gym at the moment. Your mind has always been so scattered that peering through your eyes causes my mind much stress, and disturbs my mental state." Sabrina questioned in her own way, and Naruto was able to read in between the lines.

Sabrina could read Erika's mind like she did Joy's, but makes her high. Maybe being a Grass-Sniffer wasn't such a bad thing after all.

'I have no clue what is going on, but I don't like this pink eyes... big breasted... slut.' Joy thought with a deadpan. She was still trying to figure out just what Sabrina had said to her, and now she was using more complicated sentences.

Her head hurt.

"Then might I advise you take medication for your sore head." Sabrina suddenly suggested as she looked at Joy, and the pink haired girl looked at Sabrina in surprise.

'Great, a Psychic-Know it all that can read minds.' Joy thought with a freaked out look, but that was mostly because Sabrina's face never changed when she spoke.

"Know-It-All is not quite the correct term. I neither have all the knowledge in the world, nor am I able to read Naruto Uzumaki's mind. Psychic though is just the general term, I am a prodigy in the art of telepathy and many other psychic arts. My main skill being telekinesis." Sabrina commented neutrally, and Joy felt a little like her privacy had been invaded. "I have no intention of invading your privacy, but my wrists were chaffing so I had to take off my psychic limiters for a small amount of time. Right now my mind reading abilities are rather hard to control." Sabrina said as she gestured to her slightly red wrists.

Naruto looked at the small group of girls and got a bad feeling. He just hoped that Sabrina wasn't going to try and follow him, because he could tell that these three would not be able to get along with each other very well.

The rough around the edges Joy that would get in your face without hesitating, and was itching to kick somebodies ass.

The calm Erika that would make snide comments, but would also fall asleep on a moments notice.

The psychic Sabrina that seemed to be as straight forward as they came, and was not afraid to use force to get what she wanted.

He could only wonder how many problems this might cause for him.

* * *

'First the Grass-Sniffer, and now a Psycho-Queen. What the hell about Naruto attracts so many women to him?' Joy asked herself as she attempted to bond with her Mankey. Needless to say, the pokemon did NOT respect her at all, but that may be because he had knocked it out with a rock before catching it. Admittedly not the best first impression, but she was not like Naruto. She could not understand what pokemon said, and she was a city girl. Pokemon had never truly liked her as much if they were raised in the wild.

"Squirtle!" She heard before she was knocked on her ass by high pressured water hitting her in the face. She looked at the culprit and saw her own Squirtle rolled onto the back of it's shell from laughing to hard.

'Why the hell am I the only one with such disobedient pokemon? Grass-Sniffer's Gloom listens to her every words, and Naruto's pokemon obey him without question... what's that noise?' Joy thought as she returned Squirtle and Mankey to their pokeballs, and she walked over to the sounds of flesh smacking flesh. They were currently in one of the very few parks in the city, and the sounds were coming from the clearing trainers were allowed to use for battles.

"Hitmon!"

"Use more power!"

She heard and when she peaked over the bushes she saw the sight of Naruto sparring with a Hitmonlee in a battle of kicks, which Naruto seemed to be winning. They simply stood in place, and kept lashing out by kicking at the opponent.

"Sparring with ones pokemon deepens the bond, and allows the pokemon to trust in the trainer's judgement. Then both trainer and pokemon gain a deeper understanding of the other. Such a method is barbaric, but shows results just as well as advanced training used now-a-days. Naruto seems to make use of such a means, and pushes it to new levels. Truly fascinating." Joy heard from next to her, and she jumped away in shock at the fact that Sabrina was leaning against a tree watching the mock fight taking place.

"LEE!" Hitmonlee yelled in pain as it was sent flying through the air when Naruto kicked it in the gut. It righted itself in mid-air and landed on it's feet again. It looked at Naruto with a hard look for a moment, before placing it's hands together and bowing to Naruto. He had been moved out of the circle so this was his loss. He would accept it with grace, and dignity.

'Beating a Hitmonlee in a kicking contest! What kind of monster have am I following!?' Joy asked herself with a sweat drop. Sometimes she worried about what kind of trouble Naruto was expecting to run into if he had trained his body this well.

"Good job Hitmonlee, but you need to make sure to pull back your kicks the second that the make contact." Naruto commented as he returned his pokemon to it's pokeball. He placed the ball back on his belt just as Erika started to walk up out of nowhere.

"Amazing, you sure must have trained your body if you were able to beat a Hitmonlee in a battle on your own!" Erika complimented with an excited, but calming tone. Sabrina walked up next, and Naruto gave her a nod. Naruto could sense Sabrina's unique Yin-Energy and had known she was there watching him. There was no physical energy involved so he couldn't really call it chakra.

"That is a very impressive feat, but not out of the realm of human ability. None the less, you must have applied yourself to the your physical limits attempting to learn to battle against pokemon like so. Your body is very well muscled, but not in the way that indicates ever having gone to a gym before or using equipment. No, your body shows that it was hardened by fighting, and an active life style with a healthy diet." Sabrina said as she automatically examined his body, and deduced how he had it with a glance. She may not be able to read his mind, but she could read his body easily. That did not require Psychic power to do, so the strange energy in his body was not blocking her from 'checking him out' as she had heard some younger teen girls doing when Naruto walked into buildings.

"His body is all he has, so he has to take care of it. If he had to rely on his brain instead he would be screwed in life." Joy said as she turned her head with a blush. Sabrina looked at her for a moment, with her wristbands back on she was not automatically reading Joy's mind, and she turned back to Naruto.

"He should be proud of how well his body is taken care of. Many of the minds I have read when girls see him usually comment about how Naruto makes them 'moist' or along the lines of 'DAT ass' and 'wanna piece of that'. I believe you yourself were thinking yesterday about how much of a 'hunk' Naruto was when he wasn't ruining it with his mouth." Sabrina stated, and she saw Erika with a red face with her cheeks bulging. She was attempting to not laugh as hard as possible, but Joy noticed and glared at Erika.

"You wanna start something Grass-Stain!" Joy yelled in embarrassment, before she saw Erika give up and bend over when she started to laugh. Erika was laughing so much she started to go red in the face, and she was crying from the trouble breathing she was having. Joy's face had been priceless! She could not even form a comment to taunt Joy at the moment.

"Interesting, so laughter can be dangerous to the one laughing." Sabrina observed with a neutral face, and Naruto chuckled at her. She gave him a simple raised eyebrow, and made a hand motion to ask him to explain his reason for laughing.

"Sabrina, laughter is an expression of happiness most of the time. Laughing os a great thing, and it is good for the heart and lungs. You should try it sometime." Naruto said as the two of them watched as Erika collapsed to the ground randomly and started to snore. Naruto felt his eye twitch when he saw that. He did not know if this was from her losing so much oxygen, or her years of smelling grass type pokemon.

"Ahahaha! Right on the face too!" Joy laughed when she saw Erika take a nose dive into the grass. Naruto shook his head with a chuckle, and walked over the Erika and picked her up bridal style. He was happy he wasn't wearing a shirt right now, or the blood coming from her nose would be staining it. As it was her blood was still smearing on his chest. He had a feeling if Erika woke up right now she would faint.

'Gross.' Naruto idly thought with a twitching eye. He wasn't like Anko or that freak Hidan that got off on being covered in blood, and Sabrina looked at him carefully. Trying to figure out why he shivered when he thought about Anko.

"You just shivered. Is the blood bothering you, or are you feeling cold? I would even say you might have shivered from attempting to forcefully repress memories of the past." Sabrina commented, and Naruto looked at her before sighing. Yeah, he could see how Sabrina could annoy people. Not that he wasn't used to people that could be somewhat annoying, because he was carrying one of them in his arms, with the other laughing on the ground.

"Joy, if you find this all so funny you get to be the one that runs to the mall and buys the supplies for when we head out tomorrow. We need to restock canned foods, medical supplies, and I pre-bought some tickets for the next boat going to Cinnabar Island. I need to you to pick them up, and then bring them to the Pokecenter and give one of them to the Nurse Joy and have her mail it to this address." Naruto said as he took one hand off of Erika and pulled a piece paper from his pocket. Joy paled at the long list of things she was going to be doing, but sighed, she knew these were things that HAD to be done. Naruto would get lost trying to do them, and Erika wasn't very reliable when it came to doing things under a time limit.

So with a sigh she set out to start on what would be a very long day shopping.

"Cinnabar Island? Do you plan to challenge the Gym Leader there?" Sabrina asked, and Naruto blinked in surprise. He had not know there was a Gym Leader on that island, he just wanted to go there because there was a huge volcano there that is said to harbor a legendary pokemon. He wanted to see if the rumors were true, and then he wanted to battle the pokemon to see where his pokemon truly stood against legends.

"Now that I know about a Gym Leader, yes. Originally I just wanted to go check out the volcano and see if the rumors I had heard from some Pidgeot were true. A few of the Pidgeot near my rock had been to the island, and talked about a large bird of flame." Naruto said as they left the park and started to walk towards the pokecenter again. Sabrina blinked when Naruto seemed to tense his legs and hop into the air by instinct, just as a red car being driven by a ten year old went under him.

'Why is a child being allowed to drive a car?' Sabrina thought, and she saw the conflicted look on Naruto's face.

'Drop Erika and give the that kid a beating, or ignore it and keep walking to the pokecenter and making sure everything is okay with Erika?' Naruto asked himself. He REALLY wanted to kill that kid right now, but Erika came first. She was his friend, and his friends came before anything else.

"That boy was headed in the direction of Celadon City, so it may be possible he is planning on challenging the Gym Leader there." Sabrina said to herself, knowing that Erika had passed her position of Gym Leader down to her Second-In-Command just like she herself had given it to her father. She also knew that Erika's Second-In-Command was a better trainer in battle than Erika was, but that may be because Erika was well known for falling asleep in the middle of battle.

She also knew that her father wasn't even a third of the battler she herself was, but she personally didn't care. She had found a person that could defy her predictions, and she wanted to observe him. To learn about his power, the reason she couldn't read his mind, how he could tell how psychic attacks worked, and how he seemed to be so... wise?

It only took a few more minutes to get to the pokemon center, half of which Naruto was grumbling about ripping a certain red car piece by piece while making a certain ten year old watch. When they walked into the pokemon center, Naruto walked up to the room that the previously trio were using and placed Erika on a bed before checking her head for any lasting injuries. All he could see were some minor bruising that would go away in about a day or two, and that she had scraped her palms. He quickly put on his usual sleeveless red shirt and started his way back to the lobby.

When he went back to the main lobby he could see Sabrina waiting for him in the exact same spot he had left her. Naruto chuckled lightly, and the two of them both grabbed a magazine each and started reading near the benches. Naruto was very interested in a article about the mysterious burning down of a mansion on Cinnabar Island, but the article was short enough that he could not really dig deeply into it. He settled on a slightly longer article about some 'Team Rocket', but wasn't interested in this either much. Team Rocket was nothing compared to Akatsuki as far as he was concerned, and if he wanted he was sure he could take out Team Rocket on his own.

He was not about to go hunting down Team Rocket, because their bases were unknown, and he had never even seen them in person either. He felt Sabrina nudge him in the side, and he nearly jumped at the poke at his ribs. He saw she was pointing to the center of the room, and standing there on a cardboard box was a round and pink pokemon holding a microphone.

"Jiggly~ Jiggly~!" The little pokemon said loudly to get the attention of the dozen or so trainer in the room, and suddenly Naruto remembered the little Pokemon's name... Jigglypuff. Cute little pokemon in his opinion, but not much of a battler.

"I think we should get out of here." Sabrina said, but alas she was to late. Jigglypuff had already started chanting it's name to the room full of trainers in a enchanting voice that drew in their attention.

 _Jigg-a-ly puff jiggaly jigglypuff_

Naruto hummed along to the song when he felt a weight his shoulders, and saw Sabrina had already fallen asleep. Naruto had nearly forgotten that they all heard different than he did, so they could not ear the actual lyrics of the song. Heck, even pokemon could not hear what the lyrics were.

 **[ Play Lullaby by Mandah - that is what Naruto hears when Jigglypuff sings ]**

'Gross.' Naruto thought when he felt Sabrina droll on him, and to think he was now wearing a shirt. Jigglypuff just continued to sing for a few more minutes, and soon Naruto saw everyone but him was asleep. Seriously? Not one of them could stave off sleep?

"Jiggly puff puff!" Jigglypuff yelled when it finished happily, before looked looked around and saw people were asleep. The little puffball was about to throw a tantrum before she heard somebody clapping softly. Looking around she saw a blond human with another human sleeping on his shoulder clapping for her.

"Bravo Jigglypuff, bravo!" Naruto said, knowing that otherwise Jigglypuff would draw all over everyone's faces. The tiny pokemon puffed in in joy, before she looked around to see if anyone else was awake. She seemed annoyed that ONLY Naruto was awake, and it showed when she revealed her microphone was actually a marker in disguise. Instead of the random drawings she normally did though, she drew whisker marks on everyone's faces to honor the first person that had clapped for her performance.

She went over to Naruto last, and hopped on his lap so that she could draw whisker marks on Sabrina's face as well. Jigglypuff attempted to bow to Naruto to show her thanks, before puffing back down and wobbling back out of the pokecenter. Leaving everyone with whisker marks on their face, and his laughs went unheard by the people around him.

Today was a funny day in general for him and his group.

* * *

"Everyone got all their stuff?" Naruto asked the group as they started to head out of the pokecenter. Naruto could see that they had all their stuff packed, and the two of them were already wearing their travel clothes. Erika was sleeping while standing up, and that fact was made known by the droll dripping off her chin.

'This is why parents tell there kids to not do drugs. If she was alone when she fell asleep she would be an easy target for perverts.' Joy thought with only a little amount of caring in her inner tone. Yeah, she didn't like Erika, but she didn't want to annoying grass maniac to get molested.

*Zzzzzzzz*

Erika enjoying a deep sleep, before she was awoken abruptly by the feeling of a hard flick to her nose. She jerked up and jumped as high as she could in surprise, and she ended up about to fall down on the concrete. Naruto was about to catch her, but strangely enough a blue glow appeared around her as she started to float.

"I see you were about to leave without me. Naruto Uzumaki, I shall join you on your quest." They heard the neutral voice of Sabrina say as Erika's feet touched the ground again, and she looked sheepish. Joy's eye was twitching like crazy, and Erika did not really mind the psychic girl coming along for the ride.

Erika herself was only on the journey to make Naruto hers, find new species of flowers and grass types, and annoy Joy. Sabrina had to have more important reasons than hers for wanting to come along.

'Great, first the Grass-Slut and now the Mind Reader. Just freaking great.' Joy thought with a twitching eye. Oh yes, by this time she knew that Naruto would almost never say no to somebody wanting to travel with them.

"If you want to, but I have a rule. Those that don't work for their food, don't eat." Naruto said in a joking way, and Sabrina nodded seriously. Naruto wanted to face palm at her inability to understand jokes, or maybe it was because she couldn't read his mind to find out he was joking?

"I understand. Coming into the group like this, of course it would create a trouble with food. It would be ignorant of me to assume you would just feed me, so working for my food should be expected. I have no wish to be a burden on the group as a whole." Sabrina said, and everyone looked at her with dumb expressions. The way she worded that made it much more complicated than that had to be. They weren't very smart after all.

Naruto just wasn't used to her way of speaking.

Joy was used to listening to brats whine about their hurt pokemon.

Erika was asleep most of the time, so she never really cared enough to listen to others very well.

"What?" The three of them said in unison.

"If I must work for my food, I shall do so." Sabrina simplified for the less intelligent, but then again most people on the planet were less intelligent than her so that wasn't a far statement. At least her tone wasn't making her sound like she was trying to insult them, if she had a tone that is.

"You know I was kidding right?" Naruto said, and Sabrina looked away from his a little. The smallest bits if pink appearing across her nose.

"I had no knowledge you were kidding, as your voice had not changed to indicate that you were using sarcasm. I was left with no option but to assume you had been serious." Sabrina said in her usual tone, but Joy had seen her blush and grinned an evil grin worthy of a ghost pokemon.

"Hah! I looks like the Mind Reader lacks the one kind of smarts that matter, street smarts!" Joy said as she walked forward a few steps, and she was blind-sided when a Pidgey came smashing into her at full speed, before flying away. Erika couldn't help but comment at the knocked over girl.

"Looks like Sabrina isn't the only one without street smarts." Erika stated with her Kimono sleeve covering her mouth. Naruto snorted, and Sabrina took her turn to comment as well.

"I believe that the proper term for what just happened would be Ironic. Are the words you just ate bitter to swallow, or is the humiliation of being fed your own words getting to you." Sabrina commented, and Joy was more confused than angry when Sabrina spoke. The girl just talked in a way that would leave many people wondering what she was trying to say.

"I think she just said that you were eating your own words." Naruto told her, having caught fed and words in that comment. Joy's eyes twitched and she grabbed a pebble on the ground and threw it at Sabrina, only for it to glow and change direction to hit Erika in the head.

'Not the target... but I still liked it.' Joy thought, before she was lifted in the air by her collar. An irate Erika was staring her in the face with an angry glare, and Joy gulped lightly. This was a rare side of Erika, but then again normally when Erika got hurt it was her fault.

"What was that for!?" Erika shouted into her face, before she was plucked of the ground by the back of her clothes. Naruto separated the two of them with a sigh, before giving Sabrina a look. It would seem that this trio of girls would end up being a pain in the ass for him, but then again, lots of things were a pain.

"Calm down you two. We aren't going to get anywhere if you two start fighting before we even leave the city. Need I remind you we have to get to the next city in three days, or we will miss the boat?" Naruto reminded the girls in question form. He was not about to let the boat tickets go to waste, just because the girls wanted to start a fight with each other.

"Understood." Sabrina replied without any meaning or change in tone. Erika pouted at him for a moment, hoping he would let her at least hit Joy, before sighing and nodding. Joy just huffed and turned away from them all.

"Good, now lets get moving." Naruto said as he started to walk towards one of the exits to the city. The group plus one started to follow him, and Sabrina put a larger than average sun hat on her head. Naruto got five steps before Erika reminded him of something.

"The exit to go to Vermilion is south of here, and I think we are heading east." Erika pointed out while holding a map. Naruto stopped, before changing direction without saying a word to the group. His slight mistake, but they would be walking through the night.

 **-Creepy Music Insert-**

"This forest is pretty creepy right now." Joy muttered to herself as she saw all the dead trees, and dying grass. She was a little tired from walking so far, and the fact the moon was completely covered by the clouds gave everything a more dark and sinister appearance.

*Crack*

"What was that?" Erika asked with a startled jump, and she wasn't the only one. Only Sabrina noticed the slight shaking of Naruto's hand. The creepy surrounding was starting to bring out an old fear of his he had thought he had lost a long time ago.

"I do not feel the presence of anything in the forest, or at least no presence within seventy meters." Sabrina commented, but she would admit that she found something strange about the air around them as well.

"I don't feel anything is off." Joy said, before she felt something touch the back of her neck. Jerking around she saw nothing there, and narrowed her eyes with annoyance.

"Looks like a the tough girl is going a little crazy." Erika stated with a superior smile on her face. She laughed at Joy, before she felt the obi keeping her hakama pants up start to move. Looking down in confusion she saw her clothes moving around on there own, before the obi flew off of her body. She quickly grabbed the front of her clothes to keep them from falling down, and the rustling caught Naruto's attention.

"Hah! Having a wardrobe malfunction grass bitch!" Joy yelled as she laughed loudly at her rival's misfortune. Naruto and Sabrina were more focused on the gently falling obi, and now Sabrina was sure that she could see Naruto shaking a lot more than before.

"Don't look at me!" Erika yelled as she ran and hid behind Sabrina, just in case Naruto turned around. It was one thing to let him carry her, and press herself against him, but she didn't wear underwear so if her pants fell things would get more complicated than she wanted them.

"Gen gen gen gen!"

The group heard the strange laughing noise, and everyone turned to Naruto for the translation. Sabrina finally figured out they were dealing with a Ghost Type, mostly because her powers weren't able to do anything to it. Yes, she could move it away from them, but psychic was at a disadvantage against ghosts.

"Naruto?" Joy asked as she walked in front of him, and now she noticed something wrong with him. He was very pale, and he was starting to sweat like crazy.

"Naruto, are you scared of ghost type pokemon?" Sabrina asked, and Erika looked at Naruto for his response, but they got no response other than Naruto starting to fall backwards. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and he was twitching.

'Fear of ghost types?' Joy wondered as she caught Naruto, but struggled under his weight.

 _Gen gen gen gen!_

* * *

"For a guy that understands and loves pokemon, you sure have a strange fear of ghost types." Joy commented without making fun of Naruto, who had recently woken up from passing out. The group had decided to make it a night, since whenever they tried to go forward that same mist would appear in front of them and block their path. The fact Naruto was squeamish around ghost types didn't help with the fact that they were in a forest that had a lot of Ghastly and Haunter this time of year.

"Not just ghost types, but ALL ghosts. It is so creepy to not be able to punch something, but it can punch you... I actually have a bad experience with that." Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow when he remembered how much a bitch Obito was to beat because of his ability to become untouchable. Since then his fear of ghosts has been magnified to new levels. He couldn't help it, just being near a ghost would cause him to freeze up unless it was a ghost pokemon that Naruto personally knew. So basically there were like three or four ghost pokemon that didn't make him freeze up in terror. Some people had a bad fear of bug pokemon, and some dragon types, well he had a supreme fear of ghost types.

"Oh dear, it looks like even the foul mouthed girl has a soft spot. What's the matter, your crush having a tough time so you decide that you should soften up?" Erika teased Joy, and the pink haired punk girl's eyebrow twitched for a moment as she attempted to try and control her almost unending anger towards the girl she labelled as the grass slut. She was literally twitching constantly at this point as she attempted to reign herself in.

"She is thinking that 'if this grass-slut doesn't shut up she will have to chose which ass she is crapping out of when I rip her a new one', and while rude it would be quite something to see. I would like to view how this plays out." Sabrina commented while sitting on Naruto's other wise, and he couldn't help but chuckle when Joy looked like she was having trouble deciding what to be angry about. The fact that Erika teased her, or the fact that Sabrina was reading her mind AGAIN! Seriously, it was like the only person immune to her mind reading was Naruto. It was scary how much she could be angry at in a single moment.

"How vulgar, and if Sabrina says it then it must be true. Even your thoughts have a repulsive odor to them, and it has an after-scent of anger management issues." Erika commented, but before she knew it she had to jump back out of shock when Joy jumped into the air towards her with hot fury on her face. She was restrained by Naruto when he grabbed the back of her skirt and kept her from running any further. She was running in place for a few minutes before she realized that Naruto was holding her back.

"Let go Blondie, the Grass-Cunt is ASKING for it now!" Joy shouted at Naruto with her anger clearly visible, while Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, so Grass-Cunt is it? I didn't know that I had gotten a new nickname. Still rather vulgar if you ask me." Erika stated with a snide smile on her face, while Naruto gave her a twitching eyebrow. She nodded and smartly backed off on the insults for now, and Joy was able to tell that they were done with this. Letting go of her skirt, she wiped imaginary dust from her hands and nodded to herself.

"Hey guys, I am going to go train with Slowpoke. He hasn't gotten any real training yet." Naruto stated as he held up a pokeball that contained the recently captured pink pokemon. They each nodded, before he started to walk off. Blinking, he grabbed another pokeball and tossed it behind him. Not a second later Raichu came out, and Naruto craned his neck towards the group.

"Rai Rai!" Raichu stated in agreement, knowing that he would be needed to make sure the girls didn't kill each other while Naruto was training the newbie. Of course, Naruto knew the correct way to train water and psychic types so it would be pretty easy for him to get Slowpoke motivated. Once Raichu ran back to the group, Naruto made his way towards a a distance where he could train his newest addition without being spied on.

They may be a group that traveled together, but when it came to training their pokemon they were going to do that separately so that they could surprise each other should they ever want to have another battle.

Sabrina had her Alakazam. A very powerful pokemon that could no doubt beat his Raichu in a straight battle if she wanted it too, and if he wasn't able to sense where Psychic attacks were going to hit. That was the trick that really let him pull out a major win without having to resort to using his secret weapon.

Erika had her Gloom. A powerful pokemon in it's own right, but not the most powerful out there.

Joy had both Squirtle and Mankey. The problem with both of them was the Squirtle was a prankster that only listened to her half of the time, and Mankey almost never listened to her without Naruto giving it a glare to straighten it out first.

Finally, Naruto had Gyarados, Raichu, Charizard, Hitmonlee, and Slowpoke. Basically, he had the most pokemon he needed to train to a great enough status. Gyarados and Raichu were pretty high up their, and Gyarados was powerful enough to be placed on the Semi-Legendary status. Raichu was extremely powerful thanks to Naruto's near suicidal training methods. Charizard was a veteran pokemon that was very experienced in battle from the beginning. Finally, Hitmonlee had previous training from the Ex-Gym. This meant that he would need to do the most work with Slowpoke.

Taking a breath, he tried to pick which pokemon would be the best partner for Slowpoke to spar with. Deciding what he wanted to do, he pulled out two pokeballs before he tossed them each in the air. They popped open, and in a red glow both Slowpoke and Gyarados appeared on the ground. His huge Gyarados immediately nuzzled her large head against his body.

"Hahahaha, I get it. I will let you out more often, but with your size it gets hard to do that." Naruto said when he was knocked off his feet by his first pokemon, and he remembered when Gyarados was simply an oversized Magikarp. The swimming in the lake to training her ability to swim under pressure. As a Magikarp that was five times normal size, he was happy with the fact that size change also translated to almost five times as big as a normal Gyarados. At least, it SEEMED to be that big. It was hard to get an accurate measurement when comparing to other more temperamental pokemon of the same species.

"Gra, grraaaaa!" Gyarados cooed, while Naruto pushed the giant head off his body with a laugh before he stood back up. Slowpoke was looking at the size of the Gyarados in shock, because normally Gyarados was one of the most feared pokemon in Kanto because of hard they were to train and control. If they didn't have a great respect for their trainer, they would not even bother listening. Gyarados had actually been put on the list of pokemon that were suppose to be used when competing in the Pokemon League of Kanto.

Only Gyarados that pass certain tests were allowed to be apart of the team that was used to compete. They were tested on if the trainer was able to command them, and if they could keep their tempers under control.

"Slooooow..." Slowpoke stated, and you didn't have to understand Pokemon to notice that the translated version of that was 'daaaamn'. It wasn't everyday that somebody saw a huge Gyarados that made other Gyarados seem shrimpy. Naruto smiled, before he got into his training mode.

"Okay, enough playing around. Slowpoke, it is time to begin your training. The first lesson... is how to dodge. Gyarados, use tackle." Naruto ordered simply, and if Slowpoke had an 'oh shit' face then that was what Naruto was looking at when the pokemon started wobble/running in the opposite direction as fast as it could. Gyarados saw Naruto wink, and decided that it would just stay a small distance behind Slowpoke to sort of get it going.

Slowpoke were durable, and had a high potential for special attacking. They also had a rather nice ability to dish out attacks, while taking damage. There biggest problem was their reaction time, and their speed. The best option was to make use of this as a chance to get Slowpoke's base speed up, and then it would be time to get some weight training in for the pink pokemon. As Slowpoke got faster, Gyarados would increase her speed and Slowpoke would have to react faster as well. It was useless teaching a pokemon new moves, if they couldn't properly move around the field to take advantage of those moves.

"Slow slow slow POKE!" Slowpoke shouted when Gyarados caught up to him, and lightly tapped him by her standards. The fact it was by her standards was because Slowpoke was still pretty much sent flying, but Naruto caught the small pink pokemon that seemed to be more responsive than the rest of his species. Naruto gently placed the pokemon on the ground, before he saw Gyarados coil up on the ground in front of them.

"A mock battle is it, okay Slowpoke us **Watergun** on Gyarados. I want to see some power." Naruto stated with confidence, and in response a jet of water spewed out of Slowpokes mouth and collided against Gyarados' face. The end result was that Gyarados suffered almost zero damage from the attack, which should have been obvious since Slowpoke was far out of his league when it came to Naruto's strongest pokemon.

Maybe more people would train Magikarp if they realized that every Magikarp had the potential to become a badass Gyarados one day.

"Slow..." Slowpoke pouted, and Naruto got down on his knees and rubbed the depressed pokemon on the head. Gyarados was the perfect pokemon to practice moves on because of just how much of a tank she was. Some may call his giant Gyarados a freak of nature, but Naruto just considered her born to be a legendary badass.

"Don't worry Slowpoke, I would be more surprised if you actually did hurt Gyarados with a **Watergun** or any water type moves." Naruto explained to the now a little bit happier Slowpoke. It would seem that the his 'pep' talk had worked, and Slowpoke noticed something floating behind Naruto that he himself was unable to notice. A sudden chill ran down Naruto's spine, and he slowly turned his head with sweat beginning to bead on his face.

Floating right behind him... was a purple pokemon that looked like an evil version of a Clefairy, and it was a pokemon that immediately caused Naruto to freeze up.

"Gen gen gen!" The Gengar chanted in amusement, before it jumped out of fright when it saw the large pokemon behind Naruto that was glaring at him. The pokemon pulled it's face into a weird position, and just before it vanished it gave Naruto's face a good long lick that covered him in slobber. He twitched once, before he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Ghost types: 2 / Naruto: 0

 **[With the others]**

"Naruto just passed out." Sabrina pointed out when she felt the change in Naruto's Pokemon's mental states. She wasn't able to read Naruto's mind because of the blockage, but she could read his Pokemon's minds and they were just thinking on how Naruto passed out from getting licked by a ghost pokemon.

"Ghost type?" Erika asked, only having ever seen Naruto freak out when it came to ghost types. It was rather funny that somebody that wasn't afraid of most things had such a simple fear when it came to a certain type of pokemon.

"That settles it! I am going to catch that pokemon!" Joy shouted with a determined grin on her face. She remembered the Pokemon's face, and a Gengar would make a great addition to her team. A fully evolved pokemon like that would be a real power house on any team, and ghost types were pretty strong pokemon.

"You want to catch the pokemon... that the only friend a rude girl like you has is afraid of? It would seem that somebody is a bit more of a hassle than she lets on. I would have never thought it was..." Erika started before she slumped forward and her snores could be heard. Joy smirked down at her for falling asleep, before she tossed her pokeball in the air. A few seconds later Mankey was standing in front of her, and it seemed more than ready for a battle.

"You do know that fighting and normal types can't hit ghost pokemon?" Sabrina pointed out with a raised eyebrow, and Joy blushed before she returned Mankey back to his pokeball before she got out Squirtle's pokeball and stormed off to hide the fact that she was humiliated because of her own mistake. That would have been a humiliating beat down for Mankey if Sabrina hadn't commented at that time. She wasn't going to thank her though, because Sabrina wasn't the type to just let it end with that. She would hold it over her head until she could find the perfect type to tease her with it.

She just could NOT catch a break with travelling companions.

* * *

"You look horrible... but what else is new." Erika pointed out when she and Sabrina noticed that Joy was coming back to them and the now awake Naruto. Her clothes were extremely ruffled, and she was holding two pokeballs with a grin on her face. Not even the way Erika was bad mouthing her was going to bring down her good mood. In the end, she had found the Gengar and attempted to capture it by using her Squirtle.

That plan failed... badly. Her Squirtle had been taken out with a single attack, but then she tried another tactic. By using what Naruto had taught her so far, she herself charged at the pokemon... that plan also failed. At that point she had already been knocked around by the Gengar for her efforts. Then as it was going away she threw the pokeball at it in the hopes that it would not see it coming. She had been surprised when that plan seemed to have worked, only for that plan to turn out as a failure as well when the pokeball popped open to reveal that the Gengar had not been amused with how she had played dirty.

"I caught a pokemon!" Joy shouted with a grin on her face, and it was true. On the way back she had thrown her pokeball into the bush out of anger, only for her to hear the pokeball clicking not a few seconds later to show that she had actually caught a pokemon thanks to her anger taking advantage of her. It was her temper tantrum that had landed her a new pokemon for her team, and even if it wasn't the one she had been hoping for it was still a pokemon she could now consider apart of her team.

"Good job! Now that Gengar is caught, we can finally go to Vermilion City!" Naruto said with a thumbs up in her direction, having completely recovered from his run in with Gengar. He was not really a fan of ghost pokemon, but if the pokemon was his friends partner he could easily put up with it. That automatically made the pokemon a travelling companion of his, and Sabrina was the next one to comment when she read what was going on in Erika's head. The fact the girl was blushing and looking away from the group showed that she didn't catch Gengar.

"The pokemon she caught was not Gengar, what she caught was a rather weak willed Kakuna." Sabrina pointed out, and Joy's eyebrow twitched when Sabrina ruined the surprise for her. It was hard to hide anything from this girl unless you were Naruto, and that was because she had stated she was unable to read his mind. Naruto gave Sabrina a raised eyebrow at how she phrased that, and the way her tone suggested that she seemed to have an annoyance at the type of pokemon.

"You don't like bug pokemon, do you?" Naruto asked with a small laugh, it would so fit for Sabrina to not be fond of bug pokemon when she was a psychic pokemon trainer that had psychic powers herself. It would be like an unwritten rule for her not to like bug pokemon. Sabrina simply nodded to the statement without making a comment over it. Bug pokemon were perhaps the one type she would prefer not to hang around, and it wasn't because of the fact they were super effective against psychic types. She just wasn't fond of bugs, and while people assumed it was because she was either being girly or it was because of her pokemon they were all wrong.

Naruto saw her nod, and just scratched his cheek slightly with a dry chuckle.

"He wants a hug!" Joy shouted as she felt up the yellow pokemon up towards Sabrina, and the girl nearly jumped for a moment before she calmed herself down. Joy was holding her new pokemon, that was eye smiling, right up against Sabrina's face with a look of victory splayed on her lips. Joy was lifted off her feet by a small wave of psycic energy, before she was tossed into the bush a few feet away from Sabrina. The Mistress of Psychic pokemon smirked very lightly before returning to a neutral expression.

"Rejected!" Erika laughed out lightly when she saw her rival thrown into the bushes, with her legs sticking out awkwardly. When Joy heard that, you could tell she was angry by how her legs suddenly started to jerk around while angry muttering was heard. Naruto moved over to the bush, before he pulled her out by her ankle and dropped her on the ground. Her new pokemon was already in his pokeball again.

"Grass-Cunt, you want to bug her as much as me. You aren't innocent here!" Joy said while poking Erika in the chest. She sweat dropped for a moment, before she ran to a tree and banged her head against the bark when she realized that Erika had a bigger chest than she did. She was pouting while she was banging her head against the tree, while Erika smirked when she realized why Joy was doing it. She would wait to make a joke about it though, because to be honest she was running out of new snide insults. It would be better to save some up for when Joy really started to annoy her.

"Gengar gen gengar!" The sounds of the same Gengar from earlier were heard, and Sabrina was surprised to find that Naruto was still awake this time. He was really pale, but he was awake. That was why she was surprised when she saw him pull a pokeball from his belt and grin, and tossing it into the air she was surprised to see Charizard coming out with a roar of fire spewing from his mouth.

"I finally get it, you want to battle. My fear was blocking my ears earlier, but now I can hear your heart clearly. Okay, if you want to battle that badly then I will give you one!" Naruto declared with a smirk that was shared by Charizard, and it didn't take a genius to see that both trainer and pokemon were in sync when it came to this idea. A few seconds later Gengar appeared in front of the group, and it was staring right into Naruto's eyes with a grin on his face.

Naruto had been right, when Gengar had sensed a powerful trainer nearby he wanted to battle against the trainer. He was happy to see that now the trainer was ready to pit a powerful opponent against him, so he would be more than happy with the fact he could finally battle somebody again.

"This is going to be intense, that Gengar is strong." Sabrina stated with a frown, while she believed that Naruto would win... it was hard to tell. If this was going to be a one on one fight against two fully evolved pokemon one could never be sure. The fact this Gengar had the advantage in knowing more about the opponent was something that had to be taken into account. The three girls stepped back when they saw that Charizard tail flame was burning hotter than before, no, hotter than it ever has before. Charizard respected Sabrina as a trainer, and if she stated that this pokemon was strong then he would be pumped up to fight.

"Don't you lose Naruto, if you do I will make fun of your fear every day for the rest of our journey together." Joy said in her own special way of cheering him on, while the girls next to her said nothing about it. It was obvious by the smirk on his face that Naruto was so focused he couldn't even here them anymore.

"Start this off strong Charizard, use a **Fireblast** at the strongest power you can put out!" Naruto ordered right away, and his fire type pokemon tilted his head back as fire burned harshly from the sides of the Pokemon's mouth. Then forcing his neck forward Charizard spat out the hot flames, and halfway towards the Gengar his fireball turned into the shape of the Kanji for fire. Gengar vanished into's it's own shadow, and the attack exploded against the ground where it had been at. The trees around the flames were immediately destroyed, leaving nothing but hot charcoal behind as proof of his Pokemon's powerful flame.

"That was **Shadow Sneak**." Erika commented, having had the attack used against herself before in a gym battle. Her guess proved correct when the Gengar popped up out of Charizards shadow moments later, and the purple pokemon pulled it's now lightning coated fist back and punched Charizard in the neck with a powerful **Thunder Punch** that forced Naruto's pokemon to skid across the ground.

"Heh, smart, but not nearly enough to stop my buddy! Use **Fire Punch**!" Naruto ordered as he got worked up, and Charizard smirked and punched Gengar into mid-air with a fist coated in fire. It roared up at the Gengar, but the ghost type was still floating strong. In response Charizard jumped up and flapped his wings so that it was now flying up after the Gengar, and the wind from his wings sent dirt floating as it soared up at the people bellow. Naruto swung his fist and cleared out the dirt in front of his vision with the power behind his own fist.

"Gengar GenGAR!" The ghost type chuckled out as it flew down at Charizard with a glowing blue fist, showing that it was a well breed pokemon that knew both **Thunder Punch** and **Ice Punch** but it was all for not.

"Charizard, use **tackle**!" Naruto shouted with a smirk, and the Charizard seemed to be shocked at the stupid command for a moment before smirking. It flew up at Gengar at full speed, and before the girl's behind him could call him out on his dumb move Charizard phased right through Gengar and was now above the pokemon. Now Gengar was looking up at the smirking Charizard in shock at how Naruto used the ghost ability to phase through normal and fighting type attacks against it. By phasing through Gengar, Charizard was able to avoid the **Ice Punch** while also gaining the advantage in height.

"Amazing, he used **Tackle** not as an offensive attack, but as a defensive one to force Gengar into a state where it couldn't attack Charizard." Sabrina commented with an impressed expression on her face. What she didn't know was that Naruto got the idea from fighting Obito, if your opponent couldn't touch you, then you could counter then a second later when you were able to touch them as well. Using his intangibility against him so that he could dodge an attack was something that was right up Naruto's ally. Naruto and Charizard shared a look, before both gained expressions of equal amusement.

"This is what battling is about, now use **Firespin**!" Naruto shouted with his grin in place, while a spinning jet of flame erupted from Charizards throat and rushed down towards the surprised Gengar for a split second. The pokemon reacted in time though, and with a ball made from shadows it threw the attack it formed into the heart of the flames and forced the attack to miss. The **Shadow Ball** continued to fly up at Charizard, only for it to miss by a hair when the fire type flew to the left. Giving Gengar time to press the advantage and float up quickly to the pokemon above him, and with a demented grin the pokemon he licked Charizard across the neck and caused a moments distraction in Naruto's pokemon out of disgust.

"Gengengengar!" The cackling ghost type shouted out as it held it's hands in front of it's body and sent out pulses of powerful dark power right into's Charizard's gut. Charizard grunted out in pain from the dark powered attack, and he started to fall out of the air for a second before he caught himself.

"Strong one is right, but it's turn up the heat! Charizard, time for a strong **Dragon Claw**!" Naruto shouted up to his pokemon, and with a smirk Charizard's claws both gained a large green aura around them with three aura claws sticking out of the aura. Gengar smirked as well and the two flew/floated at each other, and before Charizard was able to strike Gengar used a **Sucker Punch** to allow it to attack Naruto's pokemon first. The fist of Gengar landed right in the chest of Charizard, but instead of getting the wind knocked from him Charizard tanked through the blow and slashed gengar right in the face with a powerful blow that sent the ghost type flying towards the ground with a might crash.

"Groaoaaah!" Charizard roared to the heavens with a might spout of flame coming from his mouth, before Gengar was heard from the ground. Charizard and Naruto looked at Gengar staring up at Charizard, damaged but mostly okay, and with his arms crossed up at the pokemon that damaged him.

"Tough guy huh, and now I am excited! Lets do this Charizard, now use **Smokescreen** and follow it up with **Dragon Rage**!" Naruto ordered to his loyal fire type pokemon, and without delay his pokemon started to spew black smoke around himself to block his body from view. Gengar's eyes narrowed and it started to look around the smoke covered skies for Charizard, only for a green and blue fireball to come from the smoke and rush towards the ghost type. Naruto smirked in that second that Gengar jumped into the air to dodge the explosion from the dragon fire.

Gengar looked up to see that Charizard rushed out of the smoke, and was inches away from the ghost type now. The ghost types eyes widened for a split second, before it smirked and gave Charizard a **Thunder Punch** to the face right before it was sent right back into the ground when Charizard spat a fireball into's it's face. Both pokemon crashed into the ground, but each one landed right on their feet while smirking at each other.

"GenGAR!/Graaaooh!" Gengar and Charizard roared at each other, and Naruto himself was starting to fell the intense battle feeling. Like somebody had dumped white hot passion into his veins, this was how you knew if you were really battling with your pokemon. You yourself would get exhausted when your pokemon got exhausted, if they were thrilled for the fight then you yourself got thrilled as well. When in this state, you and your pokemon were in near perfect sync.

" **Dragon Dance** and then lets go for a **Metal Claw** combo!" Naruto shouted as green flames surrounded Charizard for a second when the pokemon's speed and power were increased. Then all of the sudden Charizard's white claws turned the color and hardness of shining gray metal as the pokemon started to run towards the Gengar. Gengar's eyes narrowed and both of the Pokemon's fists were lit up with shadows and it used **Shadow Punch** when it started to run towards Charizard.

Gengar punched Charizard in the gut, while at the same time Charizard slammed his claw into the top of Gengar's head. Gengar followed up with a punch to the fire type's shoulder, before it was bitch slapped by Naruto's pokemon's other claw. Gengar was forced to lean back from the force of the hit, and it's grin stretched even wider as it turned's it's head to Charizard again and punched the pokemon in the ribs. Charizard gave a surprised shout, before it grinned with fire coming from his mouth and slammed his claw into gengar's face again.

"This has literally turned into a brawl of brute strength." Erika commented, while Joy watched the battle with stars in her eyes. This was her first time seeing Charizard pushed this far into a battle, and it could be seen that both pokemon were doing a good amount of damage to each other with each strike. Yet, even though both pokemon were getting hurt they seemed happy to be fighting. She looked to see Naruto not taking his eyes off the fight, and his fists were balled up like he wanted to join in phsyically.

"No, this is a beautiful battle of wills. The one to fall first will not be the one with the weaker move, but the one with the weaker willpower." Sabrina stated as she watched Charizard take a brutal **Thunder Punch** to the knee, and then Charizard returned the blow with one of it's own to the shorter pokemon's face.

"Charizard, lets show off some power! Use **Scratch** and then use **Bite**!" Naruto shouted just as Gengar phased right through Charizard's normal type scratch. The ghost type was completely unprepared for the dark type move of **Bite** when Charizard clamped it's jaws around the ghost type. Naruto pointed up to the sky, and Charizard felt the command without having to here it. Throwing Gengar up into their air with his jaws, the ghost type was now looking down at them with a grin.

Gengar formed a **Shadow Ball** in his hands, only for Charizard to smirk.

"Why would Naruto give up the advantage like that?" Joy asked in confusion, Naruto had Gengar right where he wanted him, but he gave it up. Sabrina huffed lightly when she realized that even without being able to read Naruto's mind that he wanted to truly test out Charizard and Gengar to the fullest.

" **Wing Attack**!" Naruto ordered and with the command issues the scarred Charizard's wings started to glow as it flew up into the sky. Gengar threw the **Shadow Ball** at Charizard, and without flinching the fire pokemon took the attack head on and when it exploded in his face he went right through the explosion and towards Gengar. The signs of damage were there, and it could be seen that both pokemon were hanging on because of guts alone. "Now use **Flamethrower** Charizard!" Naruto shouted with a light sheen of sweat from the heat and excitement coating his face.

"GrrrAOOOOH!" Charizard roared out a white hot stream of overpowered flames, his naturally ability to increase the power of his flames when he was low on stamina was finally kicking in to increase the power of his fire attack. Gengar was completely overwhelmed and was sent flying towards the ground in a constant stream of fire, and ground around the pokemon melted slightly before Charizard stopped the fire and fell to the ground on his feet while breathing heavily. The smoke cleared to show that Gengar was barely standing up at this point.

Both pokemon glared at each other, while Naruto seemed to noticed that this would most likely be the last attack of the fight.

"Let end this! Charizard, use **Dragon Dance** and then lets win this with **Wing Attack**!" Naruto yelled with a great amount of energy in his voice when the green flames covered his pokemon for a second. Charizards wings glowed white, before they seemed to grow bigger for the move. Gengar's fist was sparking with lightning energy, and with it's other fist it made the 'bring it on' motion to Naruto and Charizard.

The two pokemon waited for a second second, before both of their eyes widened and they shot off for each other. Less than a second later Charizard's wing slammed into Gengar's gut, while Gengar's fist sank into's Charizard's gut as well. Charizard's foot hit the ground to stop himself from falling, and both pokemon just stood there for a second.

"No way..." Joy said in shock when Charizard fell to his knees a second later, and it was holding his gut in pain with one eye closed. He was breathing deeply, but still very much awake despite the hardest one on one battle of his life against a wild pokemon.

Gengar fell onto his back not moments later, closed as the pokemon looked to be knocked out from the battle. The pokemon had a smile on his face though, and Charizard started to fall onto his back as well but Naruto caught the pokemon despite his weight and smiled down at him.

"Great job buddy, you deserve a good rest." Naruto stated as he pulled out Charizard's pokeball. One red beam later, and Charizard was safely back into his pokeball. Smiling down at the red and white orb, Naruto shrank it before sticking it back to his belt.

'That was much harder than his Charizard fought against me... were they imperfectly synced before?' Sabrina thought as she went over both battles she had seen that involved Charizard in her head. This Gengar was easily powerful enough to take down two of her pokemon from the gym alone if he wanted to, and Charizard took it down in a one on one. It was like he and Naruto were growing closer with each battle they had together, and as they grew closer they were able to battle even harder. She also noticed that through out the entire battle Naruto seemed to become completely comfortable around Gengar, his skin had regained full color again.

Naruto pulled out an empty pokeball from the side of his belt, before he looked down at Gengar for a moment and thought about catching him. Gengar was a powerful pokemon, and it seemed that it was about level with his Charizard in raw power alone. Gengar just didn't know how to completely use that power yet, and Naruto couldn't think of anyone else to train him at the moment that would be able to bring that power out like Charizard could.

Could this pokemon be the perfect rival partner for his Charizard?

With a final glance at Gengar, Naruto made his choice.

With his choice made, Naruto would follow through with his choice, but eh could only ask himself one question.

Was this the right choice?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Kanto Part 3

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter_  
** _ **Story Start**_

"Told you we didn't get lost." Naruto said with his arms crossed the the group went inside the Pokemon Center with light scuffs and patches of dirt of them thanks to the rough roads they took to get here. The only ones that weren't covered in dirt was Sabrina thanks to her psychic abilities she was able to stop the dirt from getting on her, and Naruto had no dirt on him thanks to him being used to even rougher travel. It wasn't hard to see that neither Joy or Erika were the type for the road.

The fact that Erika was the most dirt covered thanks to her passing out on the ground was rather funny, for about five seconds before Naruto had to carry her on his back. He had mixed feelings over the fact that he had been carrying a girl.

"I am going to go shopping, would you like me to pick you up anything?" Sabrina asked curiously, Erika and Joy didn't bother to comment since they were sure that Sabrina already read their minds to find out what they wanted. She only bothered to ask, because the travelling had torn up the hat she had been using to keep the sun out of her face. Naruto thought she looked much better without the hat, but it was her choice if she wanted to cover up part of her face.

"We should stock up on supplies in case anything happens, so some Full Heal and Potions should be on the list. Other than that I don't have anything that we would need right away." Naruto stated the obvious, after travelling they could use some potion. They had run into some stupid trainers that thought a group of three girls and one boy would be easy pickings for battling. Erika was the one to defeat the first one, while Joy and Naruto took out the rest of them. Now at least they had enough money for the things they needed to get for their travelling, but Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when Sabrina simply nodded before leaving the Pokemon Center without another word.

"I am going to check us in, and then I am going to take a nap. See you in a little bit Naruto... rude girl." Erika stated as she went over to the Nurse Joy in charge of this Pokemon Center. Joy's cheeks puffed up when she realized that she had been insulted again, but she ignored it a little bit more than usual today. She was just glad to be rid of the forest for awhile, and in a few days they would all be on a cruise ship to Cinnabar Island. Not just a cruise ship, but a freaking luxury cruise ship. Suffice to say, she was to excited to be angry at the moment. The Grass-Cunt could say whatever she wanted, and Joy would just ignore it right now.

"Whatever, I am going to look around the city. See you later Naruto." Joy said with a shrug as she waved bye to Naruto before leaving the Pokemon Center next. He sighed when he saw that it would seem that today the group was just going to do their own thing. He couldn't help but sigh as he walked towards the Nurse Joy at the desk while he took most of his used pokeballs from his waist and placed them on the counter. Then he took Gyarados' pokeball from his necklace and placed it with the group.

"Morning Nurse Joy, do you mind giving them a check up for me?" Naruto asked nicely, knowing that she deserved that he at least treat her with respect. She was a healer of nearly every pokemon that came into this center. She deserved respect for that, and who knows how many rowdy pokemon made her job that much harder. She placed his pokeballs in one of the special trays to hold them all, and she smiled at him.

"It is no trouble, it should take a few hours. You are free to come with me if you want." Nurse Joy offered, but Naruto just shook his head and held up two of his pokeballs that he was keeping with him.

"Sorry, but I have a date with the local gym." Naruto stated with a light grin on his face, and he noticed her send him a look of pity for a moment. It was one of worry for his pokemon's health, but she shouldn't feel the need to worry. The two pokemon he was taking with him were the ones that would have the best experience fighting what he had heard was a Lightning Type themed gym. He turned around and made his way out of the Pokemon Center, but the second he turned he felt something bump into his chest before he heard the sound of somebody grunting when they hit the ground.

"Hey, watch where you are... Naruto?" The familiar face of Ash Ketchum said in shock when he and his Pikachu looked at the one that defeated them easily awhile back. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and offered Ash a hand up as Misty and Brock rushed up to them. Misty immediately buried his knuckles into the back of Ash's head for some reason with an irritated look on her face.

"Would you stop running off like that Ash... Naruto?" Misty questioned when she saw the person that was standing in front of them, standing with an amused expression on his face. He could tell they were shocked to see him again so soon, but it would seem that Ash had bounced back from his last loss against the more experienced battler.

"Yeah, it's me. How are things hanging Brock, Misty, and Ash?" Naruto questioned, his laid back smile in place once more now that he noticed that they didn't seem to be angry at him for beating the hell out of Ash's pokemon.

"We were just heading for the Vermilion City Gym, but Ash got to excited and started to run out of the room." Brock explained, before they heard Naruto laugh lightly at what they told him.

"Cool, I was just heading to the Gym myself. Why don't we head there as a group?" Naruto asked with his smile in place, and Ash sent him a challenging look. Then all of a sudden he grinned at Naruto, before he pointed his finger at Naruto's face. Naruto blinked in confusion, he wasn't like Sabrina so he couldn't read minds that easily.

"I haven't forgotten about last time, so after I beat this Gym I am coming for you Naruto! I am going to beat you, and become one step closer to becoming a Pokemon Master!" Ash let his challenge ring out in Naruto's ears. He cleared out his ringing ear with his pinkey, before he flicked the kid in the head for yelling. Ash covered his forehead, before Naruto grinned down at the kid.

"You have a long way to go before you can beat me kid, but after the Gym battle I will battle you if you want." Naruto said with a grin that Ash copied, and both of his friends could already see the fact that Ash was going to lose against this guy again. No matter how much Ash improved, the fact of the matter was that Naruto was just a better trainer. His pokemon were more powerful, and he was able to think ahead farther than Ash. In the end, Naruto was just all around better when it came to battles. Ash was a Rookie, while Naruto was an Expert. Maybe if Ash had spent nine years living in the forest with pokemon he would be able to stand up against Naruto's skill, but that was a big if.

 **[With Sabrina]**

"Hmm?" Sabrina questioned to herself as she noticed something blocking the way to the river. She had just walked out of the city in the hopes to use this chance to catch herself a pokemon, but right now there was something large and fatty in her way. It was a greenish blue color, and on the face and stomach it had pale as it's color. The pokemon blocking her way was huge, and frankly it was a lot bigger than she was. This was a pokemon that many people thought were too troublesome to train because of how lazy it was. This was the pokemon Snorlax, and it was in the way of what she wanted to do.

Sabrina had heard the rumor that if you went fishing here, you would be able to find Krabby. Krabby would be a pokemon that she would love to add to her team, a close combat pokemon to surprise her opponents with if they got passed her psychic ones. The fact Krabby had those cute bubbles coming from it's mouth had nothing to do with her choice... okay, only a little bit was because she found it to be a cute pokemon. What could she say, she was a girl after all?

"Snooooooore laaaaaaax..." The Snorlax snored out, and Sabrina started to try and walk around the fat pokemon. Her eyebrow twitched when it rolled over and blocker her way again, and she pointed her hand at the pokemon to lift it with her powers... only for her to grit her teeth when she noticed that the pokemon was much to heavy for her to lift with her powers. Her eyebrow twitched once more, before she pulled out her pokeball and tossed it into the air.

In a flash, her Alakazam was standing in front of her. The both she and her pokemon both used their powers to lift the fat pokemon up into the air, before Sabrina took out an unused pokeball from her bag and tossed it right at the pokemon she was annoyed with. The large pokemon was absorbed into the ball in a red beam, before she allowed it to touch the ground. She looked at the pokeball on the ground, and as it rolled around she waited for it to stop. She nodded in satisfaction when the ball clicked to show that she had caught the rare pokemon.

She returned Alakazam to his ball, before the other pokeball floated to her hand and she placed it back into her bag and went over to the side of the river. Sitting down with her legs crossed, she pulled a collapsible rod out of her bag before she placed some fresh Krabby Bait on the end and tossed it far out into the water. WIth that done, all that was left was for her to play the waiting game and see what she found.

This gave her time to ponder the mysteries of life, or rather, something that seemed to be a major part of human life.

Courting.

Yes, Sabrina had to admit she seemed to want to understand what the big deal about finding a partner and marrying them was. Both Joy and Erika had the most obvious crush on Naruto, and she was curious as to why they would fight over him. You would think that they would both just share, it wasn't like pokemon breed with just one other pokemon, so why should human's be any different. She could understand wanting to stay loyal to somebody, and not wanting to breed with anyone other than that person, but by sharing it wasn't like they would ever have to breed... well they were both female so breeding is the wrong word, it wasn't like they would ever have to have sex with each other. He was just one man, but he was overflowing with compassion for everything. Sabrina was sure that he, and many men, would not turn down the chance to breed with more than one girl.

Sabrina saw no reason for the senseless arguing, when the solution was rather simply. They would either share him, or they would lose him to somebody that wasn't trying to insult the hell out of their rival. Sabrina couldn't see Naruto being with either of them with how they were acting, and neither girl had a really good chance of following Naruto into the other nations.

Erika... well actually, she could follow him if given the chance. It was unlikely she would leave the Kanto/Johto regions with her condition, but of course she might go just to see the different kinds of grass and poison types out there. The girl was like a drug addict with how she smelled grass pokemon, and it was the reason she couldn't stay awake.

Joy... well she was a Nurse Joy even if she was in denial, and she was not about to leave Kanto and Johto just for adventure. The girl was more of a nurse than she would like to admit, and Sabrina could tell that it was the girl's desire to become a Gym Leader in Kanto. She wanted to be the first Joy to be a Gym Leader, and it wasn't going to be hard if she followed around Naruto, and two ex-Gym Leaders around. She would learn a lot, and then she would hopefully start her own Gym or take one over.

She on the other hand had nothing keeping her here, the pokemon at the Gym had been her father's so she didn't worry over them, and the Gym itself was back in her father's hands. She needed to follow Naruto around and learn from him, as well as see what makes him so special.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes when she saw a small team of people wearing black clothes with red Rs on their chests.

Team Rocket!

* * *

"Hahaha, are you babies ready to have a real battle!?" A large man with blond hair like Naruto shouted out as he stood in front of the small group of people. Naruto's eye was twitching as he looked at the huge man in front of them that could only be the oh so famous Gym Leader he had been hearing about that had a specialty in Lightning Type pokemon, and frankly he was insulted that such a person was claiming the title of the Lightning Type Gym Leader. He seemed much more like a military soldier than any kind of pokemon trainer, but he would not judge beyond what he had already guessed of the man. It was easy to figure out that by seeing the man's body type that he buffed up, which would hint at him thinking power was the way to go.

"Babies, is this guy for real?" Brock muttered while rubbing the side of his head at the strange way this Gym Leader was talking. He had heard that the other Gym leaders weren't completely sane, with a few being borderline insane in fact, but he had always thought that Gym Leaders should at least act respectful to all challengers that come their way. It would seem that Ash and Misty were of the same opinion as him, but neither voiced their thoughts when Naruto cracked his neck and took a pokeball from his belt and grinned at the larger man with a mocking smile that only served to show off how confident he was of his own victory. Brock was able to see this easily, but even he was having his own doubts.

"I hope you aren't all talk, because I have somebody that needs to get a little stronger. I choose you, Hitmonlee!" Naruto shouted with a smile as he tossed the pokeball, and out came his only real fighting type pokemon with his arms crossed. Naruto crossed his arms so that he and his pokemon would start to sync up much quicker, because much to other's disbelief this showed that the two of them had formed a sort of trust to where they could pose as each other without trying hard. His pokemon only glanced back at him lightly, before nodding in understanding of the situation. He hadn't been informed ahead of time like he would have preferred, but Hitmonlee understood that right now Naruto was going to use him in a Gym battle against a good and worthy opponent, something that he hadn't truly the chance to do.

"A fully evolved baby, good choice, but not nearly strong enough to defeat the lightning!" The man that was named Surge stated as his own pokemon came out of it's pokeball, while Naruto chuckled to himself when he saw the orange pokemon that had come out of the ball. Instead of a different lightning pokemon he wasn't used to, the one that had come out was in fact another Raichu. A pokemon that Naruto knew inside and out, and could tell you every weakness this pokemon had without even bothering to look at it.

"This will be a good fight!" Ash shouted out in excitement, while his own Pikachu looked nervous at the sight of the large rat pokemon that had appeared on the field. Naruto tilted his head at the same time as his pokemon at the feelings that Pikachu was giving off, before shrugging it off. If Ash couldn't notice the fact that his own pokemon was nervous, then it wasn't Naruto's problem to handle right now. Right now he was just going to make sure that he got his third Gym badge before he had to get on the boat for Cinnabar Island to go up against one of the few Gym Leaders that he had heard of before he had left for this journey.

"Then lets get this started baby, use **Thunderbolt** Raichu!" Surge barked out an order, and his pokemon gave off a sadistic grin that matched it's owners. Naruto frowned at this, and wondered how many people had been seriously hurt by the amount of electricity building up inside and around Raichu at this moment. Naruto stared down the pokemon, while his own pokemon seemed to be waiting in the confidence that Naruto was going to order him to do something to prevent them from getting hit. The Raichu shouted it's name loudly as it sent the lightning bolt right at the surprised Hitmonlee when Naruto still stayed perfectly calm.

"Use **Rolling Kick**." Naruto started at the last moment possible for a counter attack, just as the attack got feet away from Hitmonlee the pokemon jet forward on the ground and started to roll forward towards the lightning type. Once in striking distance, the pokemon kicked out from the low position and slammed it's foot right into the surprised pokemon's face, even more so when the Raichu went flying across the field so that it was skidding across the ground. Surge seemed to be surprised at the tactic, while the Raichu got on it's legs again with narrowed eyes at the Hitmonlee.

"Raichu, pressure this baby with **Thunderbolt** , and don't hold back on the shock!" Surge commanded powerfully, while the other's were taken back the sudden change in tone that the overconfident man had about him. It almost sounded like he was worried about something, but what that something was seemed to be a mystery to them all when Raichu nodded and had multiple bolts of lightning shooting from it's body and racing towards Hitmonlee. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the way that Surge was just having his pokemon tire itself out by using full power with every blow, and the damage to the surrounding gym was becoming noticeable when each lightning bolt missed. Naruto tilted his own body to the side when a bolt came close to hitting him, but he stayed calm about it as he gave out his next command.

"Use **Meditate** and **Endure** , and then wait for me to say when to stop." Naruto stated in a way that confused everyone when Hitmonlee just followed orders and sat on the ground with his legs crossed, and began to meditate even as the lightning crashed into his body and electrocuted him. Naruto heard the others gasp at the fact that Hitmonlee was hit by the attack, while Surge grinned in a sadistic way again when he felt sure that victory was within his grasp.

"Keep up the pressure, he will lose soon enough!" Surge ordered his pokemon again, and the amount of lightning went up to double what it was before and Naruto's pokemon just stayed in that same spot even as it was soaked up with lightning and went passed the point of normal fainting. The others were looking on in horror at how Naruto was just standing there and doing nothing with a blank face as his pokemon was shocked passed the safe level of a pokemon battle. Raichu seemed to be excited over this before the lightning assaulting Hitmonlee stopped completely when Raichu started to breath in huffs.

"Now that your pokemon is tired out, this will be easy. You fell for the bait, and gave **Meditate** long enough to fully strengthen up Hitmonlee. The second I used **Endure** , you should have known that no attack would knock out Hitmonlee." Naruto stated with a small grin on his face at his own brilliant plan, because what better way to defeat somebody, than to force them to tire out over something stupid and then deal the finishing blow in one go. Naruto's plan both powered up the strengthened Hitmonlee, AND exhausted the Riachu he was facing in one fell swoop. This plan left Hitmonlee at the edge of defeat, but Raichu had nothing left in him since he had used all of his own power on attacking Hitmonlee with everything he had.

"Genius, with **Endure** Hitmonlee is always left with a little amount of stamina no matter what attack hits him, and with **Meditate** he is increasing his power the entire time he is being hit. The left attack that hits will surely decide who wins!" Brock shouted out when he realized what Naruto's strategy had been the entire time. The first attack was to test out Raichu's reaction speed, and Naruto had learned that Raichu was a slower pokemon for it's breed, and had traded speed for power. with this test, he was able to make the rest of his plan based around Hitmonlee's faster body and longer reach available to him. He would tire out Raichu, and then when it came to the last hit it would be the faster pokemon that won the fight, because Hitmonlee had powered up to the fullest possible at this time, meaning that it's next attack would be amazingly powerful. If Naruto used an already powerful attack, then hitting would mean an instant knock out for the lightning rat pokemon.

'This boy has been to war, I can tell... interesting.' Surge thought as he looked at Naruto behind his sunglasses with a look of respect. "Very well then... Naruto, let us end this match with our next attack. Raichu, use **Body Slam**!" Surge shouted out his last attack, and the large rodent pokemon charged forward and tried to crash against Hitmonlee, but Naruto smirked and decided to wait a few more seconds to make sure that this would be even more dramatic... yes, Naruto always did like to wait for the last second to counter an opponent. You could say pulling a victory out of the claws of defeat, something that few could make look as good as he could.

"... Hitmonlee! Use **Reversal** and end this with one mighty blow!" Naruto shouted out the name of Hitmonlee's attack, and with a chant of it's name the larger of the two pokemon shot forward towards the slower Raichu and gave a long ranged kick that slammed into the pokemon's chest and shot it right into the wall not very far away. The wall cratered, and the Raichu stood no chance as it fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

You see, Reserval was a move that got stronger the lower the user's stamina in battle got, and the fact that Hitmonlee had the lowest possible stamina the moment it launched the attack, and the fact that the Meditate had boosted Hitmonlee's attack even further had made sure that Reversal was too strong for the Raichu to stand against the second that it landed.

"Victory goes to the challenger Naruto Uzumaki and his pokemon Hitmonlee!" The referee shouted in disbelief at first, and Naruto smirked as he nodded at his pokemon proudly and put him back into his pokeball.

"Good job buddy, you deserve a good long rest now." Naruto stated to the pokeball, knowing his pokemon could still hear him from within it. Naruto looked at the shocked Surge and knew only one fact that would come from all of this.

The Thunder Badge would now belong to Naruto.

* * *

'To think... I used to love meat so much before coming to this world.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye as he looked at the food on the plate in front of him. Ever since he had made friends with pokemon, he had stopped being able to eat meat because the only animals that could bee seen on this world seemed to be pokemon. Kind of morbid when people ate meat without even questioning where it came from, or there WERE normal animals, but they were kept around for purely food reasons and were locked away from the public. Also a thought that made it so that Naruto had taken up a diet of only fruit and other herbs that would replace his need for protein.

He hated having to give up meat, but when he looked at meat he saw the faces of his friends.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow when she saw that Naruto was staring down at their food with an unreadable look on his face. The day had come to a close, and night had fallen upon them, meaning that Rose had also returned from the shopping that she had been doing and Erika had come back from looking at the plants and other flower shops in the city to mail something back to her gym so that they could have new flowers from her journey. Rose had a thick and juicy hamburger in her hands, and Naruto gulped lightly when he imagined a Miltank instead of a cow going into that burger. Suffice to say, he might never be able to eat meat again without a dire need present.

"Yeah, you shurned a vishury toshay!" Ash said, since he would be paying for this meal thanks to the last time he had lost in a pokemon battle to Naruto. The bet had never been completed, meaning that Ash and his friends would be paying for this meal. Naruto twitched again when he saw Ash stuffing his face with more and more meat.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly, not having understood a word that Ash had said when the child had his mouth stuffed with food. Pikachu next to Ash face palmed, before the yellow rat pokemon started to sip at the ketchup bottle. Naruto's Raichu was giving the younger pokemon a strange eye, before he ignored Pikachu and started to chow down at the steak that had been ordered for Naruto.

"Rai rai RAI chu." Raichu lectured Ash with a stern tone. Raichu knew about how Naruto didn't eat meat, so he had felt it would be his place to warn Ash about how Naruto was a true sage. He didn't eat anything that was once alive unless his life was on the line. He lived off the land, and when the option was around he would eat fruit and herbs that he could collect.

"Yeah, what he said, don't talk with your mouth full Ash!" Misty lectured, and Raichu twitched in annoyance at being misunderstood once more by a human that didn't understand what he had been saying.

"Actually, Raichu had told Ash something else." Naruto said as he picked up the fruit slices from his plate and ate them without anything else being added to his comment.

"I think he said that you earned a victory today, or something like that." Erika said while she ate her salad, being the only other non-meat eating trainer besides Naruto she choose a life style that involved not eating meat as well. Though, that was only because she hated the taste of meat when compared the the wonderful goodness that was her all natural grown food.

"You understand him?" Brock asked with... it was impossible to tell what his eyes were like when he squint like that. Though his eyebrows were raised in surprise, and those at the table that weren't used to Brock wondered how he could see like that.

"Well, I am rather drowsy, so sometimes I slur my words together in a particularly bad moment of weakness." Erika said kindly to the ex-gym leader. Naruto rubbed Raichu on the head, before he smiled when Raichu licked his face and rubbed his cheek against Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Basically, she has no..." Rose started, before she stopped herself from embarrassing Naruto in front of these relatively new people. She could act how she wanted to act when it was just her and the group, but around strangers she would have to at least try and get along with the others. She had no true problem with Sabrina, but Erika got on her nerves with how she tried to take all of the time that Naruto could be using to teach her about pokemon. She had come along on this journey so that she could learn under the Pecha Tree Sage, somebody that had tamed an entire forest in submission and had defeated untold numbers of trainers that tried to hurt the pokemon of the forest in cruel ways.

Ash slammed his hands down on the table and stared at Naruto with determination in his eyes again, and Naruto took a bite of his food and looked at Ash, already knowing what the ten year old wanted before he could say it.

The Gym Leader had been forced to tell Ash to wait until tomorrow for a battle, so Ash wanted to get a good session in with Naruto before the real battle the next day. To get some real experience against the best trainer he had ever personally met before.

"Naruto, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Ash challenged with a smirk on his face, and Naruto just swallowed his fruit before looking at Ash with a slightly bored expression. When Naruto just picked up another fruit and ate it without talking, Ash started to sweat lightly at being so completely ignored by the elder boy.

"No thanks, but your strength hasn't increased enough. Anyway, save your strength for tomorrow. Surge isn't going to go easy on you." Naruto suggested, and Ash sat back down with a pout at not getting a rematch against Naruto like he wanted.

"Pecha Tree Sage: Naruto Uzumaki! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" A new voice shouted out, and everyone blinked before they looked towards the source of the new voice. Naruto more so because the nickname for him was being used in this challenge. This hadn't been the first time somebody had challenged him, but this was the first time that somebody had done it because he was the Pecha Tree Sage. A name he got for living under a pecha berry tree on a rock in the middle of a lake. Honestly, the people here were NOT very good at naming things with very much originality.

"I refuse!" Naruto said as he jumped up jokingly and looked over at the person that challenged him to a pokemon battle. He sweat dropped when he saw a girl wearing very little in the clothing department. She had a single cloth going around her moderately sized chest, and a long blue cloth with two white flowers and a white pokeball symbol on it for a skirt. Her left leg was completely visible, and her skin was a deeper than Naruto's. She had the same shade of blue eyes as him, and her short brown hair had two large pink flowers on either side of her head... that were each almost as large as her head.

...

"Really? I came all the way from Hoenn just to battle the trainer that has tamed the largest recorded Gyarados in the world, and you just reject me?" The girl said as she fell to her knees in shock, before Naruto nodded and sat back down so that he could finish the meal. A meal that he had been enjoying until he had been challenged to a battle by a complete stranger.

"Yep, rejected big time." Naruto stated, while Rose started to laugh at the dejected look at appeared on the girl's face at how quickly she had been rejected. Normally nobody ever rejected being challenged to a pokemon battle, no matter who it was. It was like an unspoken rule that if you were challenged, then you couldn't say no.

"Yeah, I challenged him first!" Ash declared with a smirk on his face, before he was promptly ignored by the girl that only had eyes for the one she had taken a long ass boat ride to challenge before he went to another place where she couldn't find him as easily.

"Yo kid, you need to be watching it. I came from a long ways to challenge this guy, so I get first dips on Blondie!" The girl shouted right back at the younger boy with annoyance on her face, and Naruto just chewed his food and shook his head in annoyance. Couldn't they see that he was saying no because he was using this as his chance to eat right now.

"Well then, I will take you both on in his place!" Rose joined in moments later, and both Naruto and Erika palmed their faces at how she was joining in on these people being stupid without even meaning to.

"But you aren't Naruto." Ash complained, and Rose seemed to break for a moment as she fell back into her chair with the same rejected look on her face that she had been laughing at earlier.

"Yeah, I didn't come from Hoenn to battle second rate." The mystery girl said, and Rose sank further and further into depression at the multiple hits to her ego. Naruto was chuckling and stopping Erika from commenting, before he looked at both of his challengers.

"My pokemon are being healed, and I just finished a battle. How about you and I go tomorrow while the squirt gets his gym badge?" Naruto requested with a hand extended, and the girl nodded with a toothy smile.

"Sure thing, name is Phoebe, the Ghost Pokemon master of the Hoenn Elite Four." She introduced, not noticing Naruto's face go very pale the second she mentioned what kind of pokemon she used.

It just HAD to be ghosts!?

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Kanto Part 4

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter_  
** _ **Story Start**_

"Lets have a good match." Naruto said with a small smile on his face, because so long as he didn't actually have to deal with the ghost types face to face then he would be fine with going against them in a battle. This would be the most important battle he had in a long time, so he was going to have to make sure that he made this match as fun to watch and have as possible.

"I hope you don't mind... I didn't mean for..." Phoebe trailed off with a nervous glance around them. It would seem that the Ghost Master of the Hoenn Elite Four going up against the urban legend of the Pecha Tree Sage had spread VERY fast. When people heard that they were going to be using the training field behind the pokemon center, the masses had quickly come to watch their match. Naruto had recently heard of this, he knew he had a title because he lived under a Pecha tree in the middle of a lake, but apparently a few years back somebody had seen him training with Gyarados and had spread the rumor around that Naruto had tamed his friend with his bare hands.

Not false, but not true either.

"Yeah, and I could do without the camera crew." Naruto said with a deadpan as he pointed towards the crew getting ready to broadcast their pokemon battle live. Really, was it THAT big of a deal that they as semi-celebrities were going to have a pokemon battle? They were just normal... semi-normal people that wanted to test their pokemon, and by extension themselves, against each other in hot blooded combat.

"Like I said, sorry." Phoebe said with a light bow, and Naruto waved it off as nothing. He just didn't want people to get hurt, but they were in slightly protected stands so it should be okay. She started to chuckle, before she turned serious. Naruto looked at his belt, while Phoebe looked at the pokeballs she had behind the flowers on her head. Naruto went over the mental list of his team he was going to be using for this match.

'So Charizard, Raichu, Slowpoke, Hitmonlee, Gyarados, and Gengar.' Naruto thought as he pulled a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it to throwing size. He did NOT have the best team for going against a ghost type, but his best bet was to use his Gyarados to completely wipe the floor with her in one go. He COULD do that, but that wasn't as fun as giving his other guys the chance to train.

'Heh, this guy beat a Gyarados bare handed... I need to treat him like a League Winner, otherwise I might lose.' Phoebe thought with a smirk as she enlarged her own pokeball and sent him a look of challenge in her eyes. Normally she used her team filled with nothing but ghost types, but she did in fact have one pokemon that had nothing to do with ghosts that was given to her by the Champion of her region. Steven, the name of the champion, had given the entire Elite four a Steel Type pokemon born from an egg to raise. She would confuse him with using this pokemon as her first choice, then she could feel him out.

"Okay! This will be a six on six battle with no substitutions allowed! The winner will be decided when they knock out all of the opponents pokemon!" The referee shouted as he raised a red flag towards Naruto, and a green flag towards Phoebe. Phoebe and Naruto smirked at each other and prepared to throw their pokeballs, before they heard the sound of the announcer for the camera crew.

"Here we are at the Vermilion City Pokemon center with this exciting live event! The Urban legend of Pallet Town, the Pecha Tree Sage, has been formally challenged by the Ghost Master of the Hoenn Elite Four Phoebe! I'm your host Marcus Evergreen, and this is Pokemon Spotlight bringing you this COOL battle!" Marcus shouted with excitement, and Naruto started to sweat lightly.

'Urban legend? I lived in a forest, in the middle of a lake... I wasn't that hard to find. They make it sound like I was some kind of hermit who avoided the city like the plague.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye, before he forced himself to calm down and start smirking again.

"Ahahaha! I'm Phoebe of the Elite Four. I did my training on Mt. Pyre. While I trained, I gained the ability to commune with Ghost-type pokemon. Yes, the bond I developed with Pokemon is extremely tight. So, come on, just try and see if you can even inflict damage on my Pokemon!" Phoebe yelled towards Naruto, or rather she put on a show for the camera so that she could make this even more exciting for the people that were watching this show.

"Ha! I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Route 1 Forest, the Pecha Tree Sage! I have trained with my pokemon, together I have gained the ultimate bond of trust with my Pokemon! You say I can't inflict damage, well lets see you face the iron will of me and my pokemon!" Naruto acted it up as well, his slight nervousness of being in front of the camera vanished when he and Phoebe threw their pokeballs and jumped to the opposite ends of the field.

"I choose you! Slowpoke/Metang!" Naruto and Phoebe yelled as his Slowpoke appeared in his side of the field, and her Steel/Psychic pokemon appeared on her side of the field with a flash. Metang was a floating blue pokemon with black and red eyes with only two arms with three steel claws on it.

"Metang! Lets start this of with a full powered **Metal Claw**!" Phoebe shouted as Metang started to fly towards Slowpoke with it's claw glowing bright silver. Naruto was sure that people would be questioning his choice on using Slowpoke, but despite what others said, it was a pretty sturdy pokemon in it's own right.

"Lets have a little fun! Slowpoke, show some speed with a **Watergun**!" Naruto ordered with a grin, and Slowpoke just opened his mouth and started to gush water from his mouth. The water hit the ground in front of him, before Slowpoke went flying backwards just as Metang crashed and clawed three long strips of earth from the ground with it's Metal Claw. Slowpoke landed on the ground and it stopped using Watergun, and a small amount of mud formed on the ground between Slowpoke and Metang.

"Take him down with **Take Down**!" Phoebe barked out before Naruto could give another order, and Naruto watched as Metang rushed Slowpoke with a glowing full body blow that sent his pokemon flying through the air and slamming into the ground a few feet away from him.

"You good to go Slowpoke?" Naruto asked when his pokemon started to stand back up, showing that he could take the damage that he had gotten, but the wobble in his legs showed that the move was powerful enough to take a good chunk of his stamina out. When Slowpoke nodded, Naruto stared at Phoebe with a good serious look. "Perfect, then use **Yawn**!" Naruto ordered, and Slowpoke did just that.

He yawned.

"Huh? Yawning... Metang, use **Take Down** and end this!" Phoebe shouted out, and Metang started to glow before it began to rush after Slowpoke.

"Slowpoke, use **Ice Beam**!" Naruto shouted out, and in turn his Slowpoke started to charge up a bright blue ball of power in front of his mouth.

'What? Ice moves aren't very effective against a Steel-type?' Phoebe thought in confusion, and then her eyes widened when Naruto's Slowpoke shot the Ice Beam at the mud in front of him. The mud completely froze, and spikes up frozen mud shot up into the air in front of Slowpoke and blocked Metang's path. Her eyes widened, before she saw Metang CRASH through five layers of frozen mud. Take Down caused damage to the user as well, and the harder the object they crashed into the worse the recoil damage was. Five layers of mud wasn't to bad, but it slowed down Metang enough for Slowpoke to run out of the way when Metang slammed into the ground.

"Good job Slowpoke! Now use **Disable**." Naruto said calmly, and in a small flash Slowpoke's eyes glowed, as did Metang's when the Disable hit and made the move Take Down impossible for Metang to use for the moment.

"Metang, use **Metal Claw** and finish this up now!" Phoebe yelled out, before nothing happened despite her giving her pokemon an order. Her eyes widened when she saw her pokemon had it's eyes closed, and the light sounds of it sleeping rang to her.

Yawn, a move that causes pokemon to grow more tired after awhile. Her Metang had fallen asleep, and Metang crashing through the mud barriers had given Yawn enough time to take effect.

"Slowpoke, use **Flamethrower**." Naruto said with crossed arms. It wasn't a well known fact, but Slowpoke were handy pokemon because they were one of the few Water-types that were able to learn Fire-type moves with enough of the proper training. As it were, Naruto had a good number of pokemon able to help teach Slowpoke how to use Flamethrower. Slowpoke started to spew flames from his mouth at point blank range right at the sleeping Metang, and Phoebe started to grit her teeth.

"Metang! Wake up NOW!" She yelled in the hopes that her pokemon would hear her voice and wake up. She was happy when the flames stopped spewing from Slowpoke's mouth, but she frowned when she saw Metang was still asleep.

" **Dream Eater** Slowpoke." Naruto said, and light energy bubbles started to come from Metang's body and flat towards Slowpoke's open mouth. As they entered his mouth, the damage on Slowpoke's body started to lessen and lessen. Psychic moves might not be very effective, but they could still help him heal the damage that had been done to Slowpoke earlier. Metang started to stir lightly, and Naruto was annoyed that he wouldn't be able to win this before Metang woke up from it's nap. "Slowpoke, use **Flamethrower** again." Naruto said, and Slowpoke jumped on top of Metang and started to use Flamethrower right into Metang's face again.

'Using even a Slowpoke to this level, despite the huge difference in the power of our pokemon. This level of trust, and his ability to understand his pokemon's strengths and weaknesses... just amazing!' Phoebe thought when Metang started to float into the air, only for it to come crashing down when the long lasting point blank Flamethrower knocked him right out into lala land once more.

"Good job Slowpoke, you won your first real battle!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face when Slowpoke jumped from Metang and started to wobble over to Naruto. He was still in what Naruto would assume was the red from that one landed attack, even with the healing, but he was still awake after a battle against a member of the Elite Four. Naruto got down on his knees, before he scooped Slowpoke up into a warm hug to celebrate a victory in his first real match that wasn't sparring.

"First battle... good job Metang, you put everything you had into that." Phoebe said with a small smile when she returned her knocked out pokemon to his pokeball. Her pokemon had been far stronger, but Naruto had used the area to his advantage to make Metang defeat itself in that round.

"Amazing all you folks at home! Using the most unexpected pokemon, Naruto has pulled out an amazing win against the first pokemon that Phoebe sent out! Scoring himself the first point of this match! How will Phoebe counter this startling development, and how will she turn this around, or will Naruto's skills keep him the lead in the exciting Pokemon Battle!?" Marcus shouted out with an excited look on her face, and Naruto face palmed. He would have rather just continued the battle without a commentary, but this was going to make him even more famous that he already was apparently.

"We'll see about that, that was only a warm up. The real things begins with this girl." Phoebe bragged with her next pokeball in her hand, while Slowpoke went back to the battlefield when she threw her pokeball onto the ground and Naruto shivered when her pokemon came out of it's confinement.

"Dusclops!" The pokemon chanted it's name, and Naruto felt that this one was FAR stronger than the Metang he had just defeated.

"OH! Phoebe sends out a POWERFUL and unknown Ghost-type pokemon! How will Naruto respond to this?" Marcus shouted, and Naruto twitched in annoyance again, before he grinned and stared at Phoebe, while she stared at him. They were both grinning at each other, and in no time at all it was like they could each feel each others aura as well.

Warm up time was OVER!

The real battle had just begun!

"Kick her... WIN!" Rose shouted towards Naruto as she waved a banner with a Pecha berry on the front of it, openly mocking him by using a flag with a Pecha berry to show his own nickname. Erika next to her was holding up TWO banners just to mess with Rose, and she even had a small headband on in the color orange. The two were still trying to outdo each other no matter what the thing was, even when they were trying to cheer him on in his battle.

"Zzzzz." Erika snored lightly, and even asleep she was waving the flags around out of a trained instinct.

...

"Idiots." Naruto muttered to himself, before he became serious again and looked at Phoebe looking at the stands as people continued to come and make the numbers of those watching grow. She looked towards Naruto, and both of the out pokemon were looked in an intense staring contest.

"Dusclops, the Slowpoke is already weak! Finish this off with **Shadow Punch**!" Phoebe ordered quickly, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the rash move being made to his pokemon. Naruto knew that hit would be more than enough to put Slowpoke down, but he could also tell that she wanted his pokemon out as quickly as possible, more than likely to even up the score as quickly as possible. Her Dusclops on the other hand, didn't seem to be all that fast. Even Slowpoke was able to jump out of the way of the first shadow fist with ease, Naruto's 'dodge' training against Gyarados had surely paid off when running away.

"Slowpoke, **Yawn**!" Naruto yelled, and Slowpoke turned around and yawned loudly as a puff of smoke came his mouth and hit Dusclops right in the face. Just as Dusclops knocked Slowpoke out with a fist to the face that sent Slowpoke flying far out of the battlefield. Naruto quickly grabbed his pokemon's pokeball, before he returned him to the inside of his carrier before he could hit the ground.

"Amazing! This Dusclops that Phoebe used knocked out the Sage's pokemon with a single hit! What does he have up his sleeve NEXT!" Marcus shouted with a grin on his face, while Naruto sent the announcer a slightly annoyed look that was out of frame, meaning that it wasn't on the camera. Naruto shook his head, before he placed Slowpoke's ball on his belt, and pulled another pokeball off and tossed it up into the air high enough that Phoebe had to close her eyes to avoid the sun.

"Come on out Charizard, lets show her our fighting SPIRIT!" Naruto shouted, making a ghost pun while he was at it when the orange dragon shaped pokemon came from his pokeball and roared flames into the sky. Flying down the the ground, the very earth cracked when the Charizard landed. Flames trickled from the Fire-types jaw, and the flame on his tail burned even more brightly than ever before at being in the presence of a powerful opponent. Naruto and Charizard grinned towards Phoebe and Dusclops, while their opponents sent them challenging looks right back at them.

"A Fire-type native to the region... and a powerful one. A nice strong flame on that tail, and those battle scars... this guy isn't to be underestimated Dusclops." Phoebe whispered to her pokemon, while Naruto nodded to Charizard. The two trainers nodded, and without a sign needed they decided to begin again. Phoebe swung her arm out, and made the first move. "Dusclops, use **Shadow Punch**!" Phoebe stated loudly, and the pokemon nodded before it began to run towards Charizard with it's fists coated in shadows. It chanted it's name very slowly as it grew nearer to Naruto's ally.

"Charizard, use **Tackle**!" Naruto ordered, and Phoebe took a step back in shock when Naruto ordered his pokemon to use a Normal-type move that would have zero affect on her pokemon. He was sending his Charizard to his doom, and making such a rookie mistake! She couldn't believe that THIS was the guy that she had traveled all the way from her own region to battle!

"Come on, don't go making rookie... WHAT!?" Phoebe shouted in shock when Dusclop's Shadow Punch went right through Charizard when it should have hit the Fire-type pokemon. Naruto smirked as Charizard passed through Dusclops, the Normal-type move forcing both Duclops attack to pass through Charizard without harm, and Charizard the gaining the advantage of being behind Dusclops. Charizard turned around so that he was facing Dusclops back, before Naruto and the pokemon both had wide battle grins.

"AMAZING! Dusclops attack missed!" Marcus shouted into the camera with an astonished face.

"Charizard, use **Fire Blast**!" Naruto demanded with a great amount of authority, and Charizard shot flames in the shape of the kanji for fire right at Dusclops at point blank. That was Naruto's strategy, get in close and then use point blank attacks at critical areas to deal the most damage. Dusclops only managed to look behind her with one big wide eye, before the attack smashed into him, and the fire based attack exploded wildly and sent Charizard skidding back, while Dusclops went flying and skidding on her back with her eye closed in pain.

"Get up Dusclops, get up and use **Confuse Ray**!" Phoebe yelled when she was still in her shocked state that her pokemon had been hurt. Dusclops floated back up to her feet, before she held her hands in front of her face and sent a beam towards Charizard.

"Use **Tackle** on the **Confuse Ray**." Naruto ordered, and Phoebe gasped in shock when Charizard glowed white slightly as it covered itself in Normal-type energy and ran towards the beam. Her eyes narrowed when Charizard passed right through the attack AGAIN before heading right towards Dusclops with a look that told her that she had been outsmarted.

"What!? It would seem that this ultra cool Charizard has just RUN through the confuse ray!? What will this unique trainer have his pokemon do next!?" Marcus shouted in joy at the good battle. Naruto just huffed, before he looked at Charizard with his grin returning full force.

"Use **Flamethrower** , and then get in close." Naruto ordered, with his pokemon opening his mouth wide so that he could start spewing ouyt flames towards Dusclops while still running towards the pokemon. Dusclops wasn't given enough time, and neither was Phoebe, to react before the flames hit Dusclops without any mercy at all.

"Dusclops, quickly, use **Protect**!" Phoebe shouted, and a green energy shield appeared around the slightly injured pokemon. Just as Charizard slammed into the shield with a large thud, before stumbling back on his feet and shaking his head with a wince. Naruto winced as well, because Charizard had been much just ran head first into a wall. "Use **Shadow Ball**!" Phoebe yelled as Dusclops dropped the barrier and held up a ball of shadows in her hands. Naruto grit his teeth, before he saw that Charizard had recovered from the head trauma by now, and was ready for more.

"Use **Tackle** and then **Fly** , take Dusclops with you!" Naruto ordered, and Charizard phased through the Ghost-type move by using his Normal-type move once more, before he jumped off the ground and flapped his wings. He grabbed Dusclops, before flying high into the air with the Dusclops with him.

"... **Curse**!" Phoebe shouted, and Naruto's eyes widened at the extremely risky move. Curse, when used by a Ghost-type, would sacrifice half of their stamina and power in order to inflict a stamina draining curse on the enemy. It was a suicide move only used when your pokemon was about to be knocked out, so that you could curse your opponent with the last of your stamina. In you had under half of your stamina, then it was an automatic faint right then and there. If Dusclops had less than half, then she would be fainting while Charizard could still fight, even though the curse would eventually get to Charizard as well.

"Let go NOW and **Take Down**!" Naruto shouted, but it was too late. Both Charizard and Dusclops started to glow, before his pokemon yelled out in pain as both pokemon fell out of the sky and smashed into the ground hard enough to shatter the earth and leave small rock filled craters with smoke clouds. When the dust cleared, Dusclops was on the ground with a heaving chest and trouble standing, but WAS on both feet anyway. Charizard on the other hand was standing proudly with his chest puffed out and glaring at Dusclops.

"Tough dude you got... he is weaker than my pokemon, but he has a great trainer." Phoebe muttered with narrowed eyes. She still had NO clue what had been happening with that strange tackle move from before, or why she couldn't hit her opponent with any of her Ghost-type moves. She had seen it, at the last second the Charizard hadn't screamed in pain from the curse, but instead it had used a Take Down and caused damage to itself. The curse has completely missed somehow, meaning that the sacrifice had been in vain.

"Amazing, Dusclops looks like it is on it's last legs! Will Naruto take advantage of the damage and keep up the pressure though!?" Marcus said with a quick speech, and Naruto face palmed. Of course he would be taking advantage of this moment.

'I was right... if you hit a Ghost-type move with a Normal-type move, it is the same as hitting a Ghost-type with a Normal-type. You just phase through if you time it right, but you have to react at the right time.' Naruto thought with a slight victorious expression. You would have one to if you found the perfect counter to defeating your opponent. She didn't seem to have trained this Dusclops to know much more than Ghost-type moves, which was good for him. Though, if she figured out his trick against Ghost-types then she might learn a way to counter it, so he needed to use it sparringly and try to dodge more. If she timed her attacks right, then she could wait for his Normal-type moves to fail and then hit his pokemon with the Ghost-type moves.

It was ALL about timing.

"You're good... **Brick Break**!" Phoebe yelled out the Fighting-type move, and her pokemon ran at Naruto with glowing fists in the chopping motion.

"Catch it." Naruto said with a shake of his head. Dusclops was moving slow from the low amount of health, meaning that for a pretty fast pokemon like Charizard catching such an attack would be child's play. His pokemon caught the attack with his claws, and the orange pokemon narrowed his eyes at the now frightened Dusclops.

"Dus... CLOPS!" The startled pokemon shouted when Charizard set her on fire with a large bout of flame coming from his jaws again. The ghost pokemon stood no chance at all, and was sent across the field and face down into the dirt. Knocked out by the powerful pokemon.

"ROOOAAW!" Charizard roared with flames jutting into the sky with wild abandon, while Phoebe returned her pokemon to it's pokeball with a surprised expression. Twice, twice Naruto had beaten her with a pokemon weaker than her own pokemon using strange tactics and his own commanding skill. Naruto's pokemon weren't something to sneeze at either, even though they weren't as powerful as her own were, he KNEW how to use them correctly.

"I choose you Banette!" Phoebe said with slightly grit teeth, before she saw her doll-like pokemon come out of her pokeball and start to float with a lot of feminine giggling coming from the doll pokemon. Naruto looked at the pokemon, before he looked at and saw Sabrina pulling on a robe with three people wearing black tied up towards the stands, as fishing rod hanging over her shoulder.

What the hell had happened to her?

"You ready for another go Charizard?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer to the question. Charizard only huffed out smoke, but looked towards the doll pokemon with challenge in it's eyes.

"Banette, use **Thunder**!" Phoebe ordered, deciding that using Ghost-type moves against this pokemon would be treated like using them against a Normal-type pokemon. Naruto blinked in shock when lighting hit Charizard right away, and when it cleared it showed that his pokemon had taken some serious damage from that one super effective attack. His eyes widened in surprise, mostly that Charizard was still standing, but they then gained a bright look.

" **Dragon Rage** , then **Dragon Rage** and **Dragon Rage**!" Naruto shouted out, and Charizard sent three green fireballs towards Banette. Phoebe smirked at his quick triple attack, before she started to give out an order.

"Banette, use **Thunder** again!" Phoebe shouted, before Naruto grit his teeth when Banette glowed with electricity and started to shoot lighting towards the green fireballs just before they could strike her pokemon and explode. They exploded away from her pokemon, but before she could see where Charizard was she saw a jet of flames strike at her pokemon. The jet of flames turned from orange to green, before she saw sparks jumping from her pokemon.

"Charizard, use **Dragon Tail**." Naruto ordered as Charizard jumped from the dust and smacked Banette in the face with a brightly glowing blue tail. Phoebe was surprised though when Charizard grabbed Banette by the sides and opened his mouth. "Charizard, hold him with **Fire Punch** and use **Flamethrower**!" Naruto shouted, and Charizard started to spew flames into Banette's face with the most powerful flames he could manage with this much damage.

"Break free Banette, quick!" Phoebe shouted in desperation, while Charizard's flaming fists held onto the smaller pokemon tightly, using his bigger size and physical strength against the smaller pokemon to make sure that she couldn't break free. The flaming fists kept her from using that ghostly phasing ability.

Naruto was afraid of ghosts, so he learned ways to fight Ghost-types with frightening effectiveness.

"Banette, use **Hyper Beam**!" Phoebe shouted, and seconds later both pokemon were engulfed in a giant explosion that sent them both skidding backwards into their own craters. Naruto and Phoebe both frowned sadly when they saw that both of their pokemon were knocked out cold. Naruto and Phoebe recalled their pokemon to their pokeballs with small smiles on their faces.

"Good job buddie, you showed them whose the boss." Naruto said with a smile, knowing that Charizard would be proud that he took out two Elite-level pokemon before being knocked out himself. That made Naruto feel good about his pokemon's training, but then Naruto frowned lightly. Charizard would take it hard that he lost, meaning that he would be expecting harder training than before.

"Mister Sage, do you have a moment!?" Marcus shouted as he and the cameramen started to run towards Naruto before he could pull out his next pokeball. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he saw that Phoebe was taking a small break to go take her already hurt pokemon to the Pokecenter so they could be healed by she came back to battle.

'I see, so we are going to take a break before continuing.' Naruto thought with a small smile, a break would be good, before he turned towards Marcus. "Yeah, I have a moment." Naruto answered, before a microphone was shoved into his face.

"GREAT! First question, where were you born?" Marcus asked, invading Naruto's personal space with almost glowing eyes. Naruto leaned back away from what was most likely a fanboy, before he scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly.

"I was born in... the Forest that I trained." Naruto said, referring to how he was reborn in this world in a young body again in that forest. Not where he was actually born.

"COOL! Is is true that you beat up a Gyarados and captured it with your bare hands?!" Marcus asked, and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but-" Naruto said, before he was cut off by the boy.

"AWESOME! That is so cool, and is it true that you are currently a single man playing the field of romance with the same skill that you play the battlefield with?" Marcus asked while wiggling his pinkey around suggestively, and Naruto twitched lightly in annoyance.

"I'm single yes." Naruto said simply, not wanting to give out the impression that he was looking for anyone at this moment. Marcus turned towards the camera with a grin, before he pointed at Naruto with his free hand.

"You heard him ladies, this hunk of epic is single and looking for a cutie that loves pokemon and Pecha berries like he does. Hurry up girls, because this guy could be scooped up at any moment. Sorry for taking up your strategy time, now I am OFF to interview Miss Phoebe!" Marcus shouted as he ran off before Naruto could correct him on the mistakes that he had made.

'What... what the hell just happened?' Naruto thought, before he started to scratch his head with a confused expression.

What. The. Hell?

* * *

"Now that our trainers have taken their breaks, lets get back to some battling goodness!" Marcus announced with excitement when Phoebe and Naruto stood across from each other once more with their pokeballs in their hands. They had each taken a trip to the pokemon center so that they could get the pokemon that were already hurt taken care of while they finished their battle. Naruto looked down at his pokeball with a nervous expression, before he shook a little with his nerves being slightly shocked.

"You ready Naruto?" Phoebe asked with a grin, and a small sheen of sweat on her forehead. The heat was starting to get to her, and not only that but a good trainer that had a deep bond with their pokemon would feel their own pokemon's exhaustion when in a battle. A trainer used up copious amounts of their own stamina when their pokemon battled, something that came with having a very deep connection to pokemon. This strengthened both trainer and pokemon, because the pokemon used the trainers energy in a battle to strengthen themselves. A strong trainer had strong pokemon when their bond was strong.

"Heh, should you be asking that right now?" Naruto questioned her with a smirk, but he did it in a good-natured way. Pre-battle taunting was a must to get both trainers pumped up so that they could do their best. It took away their desire to hold anything back against the opponent, something that Naruto didn't want her to do.

"Come on out Gengar/Show yourself Banette!" Naruto and Phoebe yelled as both of their Ghost-type pokemon came out of their pokeballs and landed on the field that their trainers stood on. Phoebe's eyes widened in shock at seeing one of the more powerful breeds of Ghost-type pokemon being her opponent, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her using another Banette when he JUST defeated her other one using Charizard. He already knew the weakness of this pokemon because of that, and could use it to his advantage for this round. She on the other hand had no clue what his Gengar already knew, and if it had any weaknesses not related to species.

Unlike Banette, Gengar was both a Ghost and Poison type pokemon, giving it a wider array of moves at his disposal.

"Gen gen GAR!" Gengar shouted as it jumped through the air and grabbed onto the startled Naruto. Naruto froze when Gengar licked Naruto across the face with a slimy tongue. Naruto shivered, before he felt Gengar jump off of Naruto when it noticed that it had a strong opponent in front of it ready for battle. Gengar started to cackle with wild abandon, while Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"You have a very... affectionate Gengar. Lets get this started with **Psychic**!" Phoebe started out with a strong Psychic-type move, something that would be Super Effective against Gengar's poison part. Naruto grit his teeth when Banette's eyes started to glow blue, and then he smirked.

"Gengar, use **Hypnosis**." Naruto said, and just before Banette could use her attack on Gengar, Naruto's pokemon's eyes started to glow as he stared right into the other Ghost-type's eyes. Banette's eyes began to stop glowing very quickly, before it stopped floating in the air and began to sit on the ground with her eyes closed. Naruto nodded with a smirk, before he frowned at having to think out his next move right away. With Ghost-types, you never knew how long they would stay asleep, because they didn't need as much sleep they could wake up much quicker. "Gengar poison it with **Toxic**." Naruto said, just as Banette started to stir Gengar shot a glob of poison liquid that struck it's aim true and knocked Banette back into the land of the awake.

'Dammit, now Banette is poisoned with a very potent poison!' Phoebe thought with her teeth grit. Toxic worked and did even more damage the longer it was working.

"Gengar, use **Disable**!" Naruto yelled when he realized that Phoebe was distracted, and Gengar glowed before in a flash the move Psychic was sealed away so that Banette wouldn't be able to use that super effective move for awhile. Phoebe had a very annoyed look on her face when she saw this Gengar use a move that it could only know through good breeding, meaning that one of Gengar's parents had to have known that move.

"Banette use **Thunderbolt**!" Phoebe yelled, before Naruto started to smirk very lightly.

"Gengar, use **Sucker Punch**." Naruto stated, and Phoebe gasped when Gengar appeared in front of Banette before the lightning finished charging with his fist already punching Banette in the face, stopping her pokemon from completing it's move in time. Naruto and Gengar weren't finished there though. "Use **Thunder Punch** followed by **Lick**." Naruto ordered, and Gengar pushed Banette with a lightning coated fist. Before Banette could go flying though, Gengar grabbed Banette by the sides and licked Banette in the face just like he had licked Naruto earlier.

"Banette use... grrrr... Banette use **Shadow Ball**." Phoebe said when she remembered that she couldn't use the best choice of move to defeat Gengar with. Though, she was able to confirm that this Gengar had a Dusclops as a parents since it know both Disable AND Thunder punch. She had known that Gengar was a tough pokemon, mostly because she knew a secret about this kind of pokemon that almost nobody else knew. Out of all of the Ghost-type pokemon, this one had the potential to become the very strongest Ghost and Poison-type that wasn't a true Legendary pokemon. Combine that with this pokemon's talented trainer and it's good breeding, and you have a Pseudo-Legendary pokemon in it's own right.

"Gengar, show her your own **Shadow Ball**!" Naruto said as both pokemon began to charge up their shadow attacks. Gengar proved to be faster, but Banette had begun her attack before Gengar, so they both launched their balls at the same time.

The explosion caused by the attacks collided make a shock wave that almost blew Naruto and Phoebe from their feet, but both trainers stayed in their positions. The audience cheered loudly when the dust settled and both pokemon were showed staring at each other with creepy grins, while their trainers gave off matching grins.

"Banette, lets show off what we have been holding back on!" Phoebe said as she moved the flower on her right ear away to show that she wore an ear ring with an interesting gem on it. Naruto could feel the gem started to react to something inside of Phoebe, before he felt a similar reaction coming from Banette. With wide eyes, he saw Banette unzip her mouth and show that she had a smaller gem on her tongue. With the two gems glowing, Banette was surrounded by an aura that engulfed her body with white energy flowing from Phoebe and entering Banette.

"What... what the?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes.

"Gen?" Gengar questioned as well with narrowed eyes, not having seen anything like this before either. It was like evolution, but the color was more rainbow and not pure white. The energy also felt different as well, not like regular evolution.

"Did you really think I made it to the Elite Four without some tricks up my sleeve! I trained on Mt. Pyre, and there I was given stones to help certain Ghost-types reach their full potential! Sadly, only Banette on my team can use this stone... the Mega Evolution stone." Phoebe explained with a smirk, and when Banette stopped evolving Naruto's eyes narrowed when he felt a very significant power increase coming from Mega Banette. Her appearance also changed, her hands had gotten bigger and pink ecto claws came from the hands. The bottom opened up as well with zippers and pink legs. Banette gained another zipper over the right eye, and her color darkened.

"Banette!" Mega Banette shouted, and Naruto felt the power surge at full force now. The power increase was much higher than Naruto had first thought.

"When a trainer and pokemon with a strong bond use these stones, they can reach new heights of power... I had wanted to keep this a secret and use it to beat Steven and become the new champion, but I guess a trial run would be okay." Phoebe said while huffing lightly. Banette, or rather this Banette, was the only one of her pokemon that could use this stone to Mega Evolve.

"You heard it here folk, Banette just evolved through an unknown method! How will the Pecha Tree Sage deal with this startling new development!?" Marcus shouted, while the audience started to cheer for Phoebe, considering she just had a pokemon evolve by choice Naruto could see why she would have the audience cheering for her.

'Powerful or not, it is still poisoned and slightly weakened.' Naruto thought, while Gengar started to chuckle darkly as it glared at Mega Banette with challenge. With a grin, Naruto understood that Gengar wasn't about to give up until it was knocked out.

"Banette, use **Feint Attack**." Phoebe said, and Mega Banette came in close to Gengar without Gengar even noticing, before slugging Gengar HARD. Gengar was sent flying and slammed into a tree, before the pokemon hit the ground with a thump. Naruto had felt a small shock wave appear from that attack, and with wide eyes Naruto saw that Gengar wasn't getting back up from that powerful attack. Phoebe was smirking, Mega Evolution had been a trick that she picked up in her travels before becoming an Elite Four member, and she had gotten the stones needed from her home. She never had a reason to use it before, but she had to say that she was happy with how much more powerful Banette had gotten from this trick.

"GenGAR!" Gengar shouted as it finally DID get back up, but with a large amount of damage and breathing heavily. Phoebe was surprised, but not all that surprised. Gengar was a sturdy pokemon, and even though the power difference was there in large amounts, this Gengar was standing through sheer force of will. Mega Banette was surely surprised by Gengar still standing, while Naruto grinned and gave his pokemon a look when Gengar vanished from the tree and reappeared in front of him. Even a super powered, super effective move wasn't enough to bring this stubborn bastard down with one shot.

"You okay buddy?" Naruto asked in concern, and Phoebe could see that Gengar was shacking while standing. She wanted to see if this pokemon would stand firm, or if it would fall down and faint.

"Lets end this!" Phoebe said when she finally had enough of the waiting, and Mega Banette could be seen glaring at gengar for still standing even though it should be knocked out.

"Gengar use **Destiny Bond** / Mega Banette, use **Feint Attack**!" Both trainers yelled at the same time, and Phoebe gained very wide eyes when she heard the name of the attack that Naruto just happened to call out. Gengar just stood still as Mega Banette came forward to give Gengar a good finishing blow, and before Phoebe could call her attack off, her pokemon slugged Gengar in the face.

Destiny Bond, if used right before being knocked out, it can force the enemy to run out of stamina and get knocked out as well.

That was what happened, because the second that Mega Banette punched Gengar in the face, she turned back into normal Banette and fell to the ground without getting back up. Then Gengar fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Both trainers pokemon have been knocked out, draw!" The referee yelled, and both Naruto and Phoebe returned their pokemon to their pokeballs. Phoebe was looking at Naruto with wide eyes, while Naruto was giving his pokeball a proud smile.

"Good job buddy, well get her next time without fainting." Naruto promised, and Phoebe sighed before she pulled out her second to last pokemon. Naruto still had three left, while she had two pokemon left. Her trump card had been defeated, but she still had two very powerful pokemon left, even if they weren't as strong as Mega Banette.

'He beat a Mega Evolved pokemon his first time seeing it... his pokemon trusted him completely. This guy...' Phoebe thought with a small smile as she threw her pokeball, and when it opened it showed another Ghost-type pokemon. This pokemon was small and purple, with gems for eyes. This one was her second strongest pokemon, without Mega Evolution... Sableye.

'That Mega Evolution thing... I still have a lot to learn about pokemon. I have never even heard of that existing before.' Naruto thought with a smile as he tossed a pokeball up into the air, and when it opened the pokemon that came out was none other than his Fighting-type pokemon Hitmonlee.

Fighting vs. Ghost, mortal enemies.

"Hitmonlee! Start it would with **Foresight**!" Naruto shouted, and Hitmonlee looked at Sableye and started to narrow it's eyes.

"Crud, not good. Sableye, use **Feint Attack**!" Phoebe shouted, because now Naruto had gained a HUGE advantage over her with his Fighting-type.

Foresight, it made it so that Ghost-type pokemon were no longer immune to Fighting and Normal-type moves, while Ghost-type moves would still phase through Fighting and Normal types. Not to mention that Fighting-type moves were super effective against Dark-types, and Sableye was half-Dark, meaning that without it's fighting immunity it would now take super effective damage to Fighting-type moves.

"Use **Meditate** and **Endure**!" Naruto yelled, and Hitmonlee nodded before it sat down and took on a cross legged position just as Feint Attack hit and pushed him far across the ground with that single attack. Sableye was still much stronger than Hitmonlee, so the advantage wasn't going to promise victory to him.

"MON!" Hitmonlee yelled as it stood up when it finished, this strategy wouldn't work on a person like Phoebe, who would stop her attack when it looked like it was failing. The small boost in power was more than enough.

"Sableye, finish this NOW with **Feint Attack**." Phoebe said with a grin, seeing that Endure wouldn't be working as well, or at all, a second time in a row. Naruto shook his head, since this pokemon must have been so focused on Ghost-type moves that Phoebe wouldn't be able to hit Hitmonlee with any of her other moves with this pokemon.

"You really do specialize with Ghosts. Take away the ghost moves, and you are at a close range contest... with a close range fighting type. Hitmonlee, use **Double Kick**." Naruto said with Hitmonlee kicked Sableye in the chest, before kicking her a second time in the face hard enough to knock the pokemon away before it make contact and finish Hitmonlee off.

"Darn, I never really thought I would have to fight against a Fighting-type with Sableye... Sableye, use **Feint Attack** again. Only this time dodge Hitmonlee's legs!" Phoebe ordered, and Naruto shook his head in annoyance at how this particular match up was truly in his favor.

"Hitmonlee, **Endure**." Naruto said, and Hitmonlee took the Feint Attack and was launched back, only to remain standing with damage showing on his body. Phoebe grit her teeth at how Hitmonlee was able to use Endure again, before se tried to think of a plan to use her Sableye's one useful attack against Hitmonlee. If she used Double Team, then Naruto would just negate it by using Foresight again, and then he would be able to have Hitmonlee use Endure again without it failing.

Great, she was backed into a corner. Naruto had the type advantage, the skill advantage, the field advantage, and the situation advantage. The only thing that she had was that if she actually landed a hit, then she could knock his pokemon out in one shot.

"Sableye, go ahead and use **Feint Attack**." Phoebe said through grit teeth, while Naruto smiled at how she realized that she was backed up against a corner. Normally in a fighting vs ghost, it was the ghost trainer that had the advantage, the use of the move Foresight changed that very quickly. This was only increased by Sableye being a Dark-type as well as Ghost-type.

"Use **Blaze Kick** and then use **Mind Reader**." Naruto said when Hitmonlee kicked away Sableye using a flaming foot, before his eyes narrowed and he started to read the next move that Sableye was going to make.

"Gaah, just use **Feint Attack**!" Phoebe shouted in frustration at the only move that she was able to use right now. Seriously, she hated this situation, and she couldn't switch out pokemon at the moment because of the rules of the match. She was stuck using one move that Naruto could counter easily, because all her other moves would do nothing or were just a way to stall for a second or two.

" **High Jump Kick**." Naruto commented dryly, and Hitmonlee grabbed Sableye and threw her into the sky, before using powerful legs to jump up and kick her with his most powerful kick based attack. Sableye was sent soaring and crashed into the ground, with a dust wave being kicked up just as Hitmonlee landed on the ground and started to throw phantom kicks at nothing. When the dust cleared, Sableye was shown not getting back up, with her eye gems glowing dimly.

"Huff... I guess this one was just a bad match up." Phoebe said with her eyes closed, before she pulled out two pokeballs. One was used to return Sableye, while the other one was used to throw into the air.

Another Dusclops, that was stronger than the first one.

Her final pokemon, while he had a weakened Hitmonlee, his Raichu, and Gyarados... this battle was his.

"Hitmonlee use **Foresight** /Dusclops use **Earthquake**!" Phoebe shouted, and just as Hitmonlee started to focus on Dusclops. Dusclops stomped her feet on the ground, before the entire battlefield started to shake and spikes of earth shot up from the ground and slammed into Hitmonlee, and the ground just kept shaking. The audience were screaming in amusement, while Hitmonlee was sent flying. Naruto jumped back and caught Hitmonlee with his arms, and Hitmonlee sent Naruto a grateful look, before he passed out. With Hitmonlee knocked out, Naruto pulled out the pokeball and returned his injured pokemon.

"Good one Hitmonlee, take a nice long rest. You earned it these passed few days." Naruto thanked with a small smile, before he frowned and looked towards Phoene. Now he only had Raichu and Gyarados left in his arsenal... he had never truly been pushed this far by anyone before. His two power houses were his most powerful pokemon for a reason. They were each pokemon that were his true trump cards.

"I look forward to seeing what you have up your sleeve Naruto." Phoebe said, and Naruto closed his eyes, before he reached up at the pokeball on his necklace instead of one of those on his belt.

"Phoebe is backed into a corner, but she still has her strongest pokemon yet! How will the Sage keep up with her, and are his remaining pokemon strong enough to take on this monster of a pokemon!?" Marcus shouted, and the crowd roared in approval. They were all pumped up to see how this battle was going to play out, and what Naruto would be sending out next. Naruto kissed the pokeball in his hands, before it enlarged and a smirk came to his face.

"I choose you Gyarados!" Naruto shouted as he threw his pokeball into the air, and in a bright flash Naruto's huge blue serpent pokemon appeared on the field in all of her glory. Their were tons of loud gasps, and even some screams over the size of the pokemon, while Marcus had fallen onto his butt from surprise.

'That... is one huge Gyarados.' Phoebe thought as she and her pokemon took a step back out of fear, before Gyarados looked at her and roared. Both her and her pokemon started to scoot back from the wind force behind the roar. She had to place her hand in front of her face, while Naruto placed his hand on the side of his Gyarados and she stopped roaring, before she coiled up around Naruto and lifted him into the air. With an affectionate lick that left Naruto covered in slobber, she started to show her love for her trainer.

"Hahaha, nice to see you too!" Naruto said as she let him back down onto his feet, before uncoiling and getting onto the battlefield with determination in her stare. Dusclops flinched back at the appearance of the powerful, and huge, pokemon.

Things had just gotten real!

Two words.

Two words was all it took for Phoebe to meet with her defeated, and they were two words that she never expected would be the end of her winning streak. Two years she had gone undefeated by challengers that wanted to go against her, and in those two years she had become the undisputed master of ghost pokemon. Who knew that two words were all it would take to end her two year long undefeated streak.

" **Hyper Beam**." Naruto whispered lightly as he looked at the horrified Dusclops looking at his giant of a Gyarados as she charged up an orange colored beam in her mouth. Foresight was still in effect, meaning that Hyper Beam would be able to hit the poor pokemon. Dusclops' single eye widened, before in a flash a huge beam or orange energy shot out of Gyarados' mouth and slammed into and around Dusclops. A crater formed on the ground under the Hyper Beam, and the move continued and crossed the ground so quickly that it was merely a flash. The Hyper Beam crossed over the lake, and huge waves formed when the water was forced to split from the power of the attack. Shock waves from the over powered move forced people to cover their eyes or risk getting large amount of dust in their eyes. Phoebe had literally been knocked from her feet and landed on her butt ten feet away from the shock wave, while Naruto stood standing right next to Gyarados with no trouble at all.

The sheer power behind the Hyper Beam had split the lake in two, and carved the ground. The Hyper Beam hit down in the middle of the lake, and a huge splash and wave was sent all around the lake.

The unrelenting power behind the huge Hyper Beam had been enough to knock out and at least several dozen pokemon that were now floating on the surface of the water in the lake. Pokemon that had been unlucky enough to be in the way of the attack. When the attack cleared, one thing was for certain.

Dusclops had lost.

In one shot, Phoebe's Elite level pokemon had been defeated. Those two words would be forever engraved in Phoebe's mind as the words that had ended her two year long undefeated streak. Dusclops was clearly in VERY bad condition at this moment, and the pokemon's single eye had rolled to the back of her head. Smoke was pouring from Dusclop's skin, and large amounts of scraps and bruises were already forming on the skin of the pokemon. Dusclops was a sturdy pokemon, and this one was extremely strong, but for Phoebe's strongest pokemon to be knocked out with only one attack... that would mean that the level of this pokemon had exceeded that of the Elite. This Gyarados was a Champion strength pokemon, meaning that it was more than likely the strongest pokemon on Naruto's team. A pokemon that was more than likely stronger than her entire team combined.

'What... what just happened?' Phoebe thought with wide eyes as she returned Dusclops to her pokeball on instinct. She knew she had lost, that was for certain. She had nothing left, and even if she did... she was to afraid right now to even think of going against this behemoth of a pokemon. The raw power, the sheer terror she felt facing it down. She had never in her life been this scared, and she had fought against many of this species before, but never one so... so huge! This Gyarados was stronger than any other Gyarados she had ever seen in her life.

She had seen a lot of Gyarados, but this one took the cake.

"Whoops. I guess we need to learn how to hold back a bit more. I thought that she would be able to take that a bit better. Sorry girl, I guess we should have used some weaker moves to make this more fun for you. Hyper Beam may have been a bit to much of a power house move for the start of a battle... my bad." Naruto said with a bow towards his pokemon, and everyone around that was hearing that was stunned. The audience didn't take much longer before they started to roar in awe of how awesome his strongest pokemon was, while Marcus was still stunned into absolute silence over what just happened.

'That is his strongest pokemon... I can see why he doesn't use her more. That would have defeated all of my pokemon in a single move. He wants his other pokemon to grow stronger as well.' Sabrina thought from the stands, before she noticed that the Team Rocket grunts that she had tied up had all wet themselves at the sight of that uber powerful Hyper Beam. It made since, because that was more than powerful enough to give an elite four level pokemon a one hit KO. If it was that powerful, then it was far beyong their ability to steal, and they were not willing to mess with a trainer that had just beaten an Elite Four in a fair battle.

'Holy SHIT! That was... I don't even have the words.' Rose thought in utter shock at how powerful the pokemon she most wanted to battle was. Well now her plans had changed, because she was pretty dam sure that she could train the rest of her life and never get to the level of that pokemon. She knew when she was beat, and with her team as weak as it was she had no chance at victory.

"Zzzzzzzz." Erika snored lightly with a bubble of snot coming from her nose, and her eyes close. It was funner because she had drawn two black dots on her eye lids to make it appear than she was awake at the moment.

"She was asleep!?" Rose shouted in shock, and it was completely justified shock. Erika had just slept through the most amazing thing that she had ever seen in her life, no, the fact she was able to sleep through it was more amazing!

"Yo-y-you saw it here folks... challenger Phoebe has lo-lost to the Pecha Tree Sage..." Marcus stated, before he fainted and hit the ground with a thud. It would seem that he had been completely shocked beyond all reason by Naruto's scariest pokemon.

"Good match." Phoebe said as she stood in front of Naruto with an embarrassed blush at how she had been knocked onto her butt. She and Naruto started to shake hands, while he used his other hand to return Gyarados to her pokeball.

"Thanks, my pokemon had fun. That's all that matters to me, sorry about hurting Dusclops so badly. I thought that she could take the damage better than that." Naruto said with a sheepish smile, but Phoebe only shook her head.

"Don't say sorry, what happens in a battle stays in the battle. Sometimes pokemon get more hurt than they should, and it wasn't like you knew that would happen. You weren't cruel, you honestly thought she could take it. There is nothing to forgive in this case." Phoebe said maturely, while Naruto nodded in understanding. That didn't make him feel any better about it though.

"I gue-" Naruto started, before Phoebe placed her finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Close your eyes." Phoebe demanded, and Naruto closed them after a moments thought. He couldn't see it, but while his eyes were closed Phoebe showed that she had a matching set of Mega Stone earrings. She took off one earring, before she looked at the left earring that Naruto had on. Long story short, he had once gotten his left ear pierced so that he would be able to have an earring that had a magatama on it so that he could stay connected with his old status as a sage. It was better than getting a tattoo, that, and he was able to pierce his ear on his own and hand make this magatama charm.

'Huh?' Naruto thought when he felt her take off his ear decoration, before he felt something else take it's place. Opening his eyes, he saw Phoebe giving him a small smile as she showed him her Mega Evolution earring.

"Become an even better trainer Naruto. One day I am going to want a rematch when I get stronger, and it would be unfair if you don't have a level playing field when that day comes. So use that to become even stronger than you are." Phoebe said, and Naruto felt the earring that was on his ear. He sighed in relief when he felt that this wasn't a girly earring, but a lot like his older magatama earring. It was simple, small black metal ring connected to his ear, and connected to that black metal was something connected to the small stone. Phoebe looked at him for a moment with a hand on her chin, before she looked at the necklace that had Gyarados' pokeball on it.

'it's like she is trying to find a better place to put it.' Naruto thought in amusement at the strange gesture of making him stronger, before Phoebe reached out and touched it.

"If you hollow out your other earring you can put them together and make it look like a fang with a gem in it... yeah, that would look pretty cool and manly." Phoebe said, before she punched her own open palm as if she just remembered something. "OH! Here, give this to Gengar so that it can one day Mega Evolve as well. I don't have a Gengar, so I never really had the need for this." Phoebe said as she handed Naruto the stone that would react with Gengar and allow him to Mega Evolve to his hax potential one day. She had originally planned to get a Gengar, but this seemed like a much better use of the stone than on herself.

She wanted to get the most out of Naruto the next time that they met up and had a good battle... when she had a pokemon that she was sure could last at least one Hyper Beam from Gyarados.

That pokemon... was so freaking strong!

"So, I guess you are going to go back to Hoenn now huh?" Naruto asked awkwardly, and she nodded while the audience started to thin out. With a smile, she held out his balled up fist for Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened, before he bumped his fist against hers just as his friends started to gather around them.

A new bond of friendship had been forged.

"Yeah, but I expect you to come to Hoenn for my rematch... just give me a few months or years to train myself before you do. Lets make a promise, the next time we meet we will have an amazing battle?" Phoebe asked, and Naruto nodded with a bright smile on his face. He was sure that all of his pokemon would just love to battle against Phoebe again!

"Yeah, but don't think the result will be any different!" Naruto said with a smirk, and not only had friendship been born that day, but also the flames of rivarly.

Naruto had found a true rival, somebody that could push him into using one of his two strongest.

He couldn't wait for that rematch!

* * *

"Oh my GAWD this ship is great." Naruto said as he layed on his back right in front of the pool on the St. Anne, the most luxuries ship in the entire Kanto region. At first he would have thought that he would have to pay for his ticket, but as it would turn out he had been given an invitation to participate in a small battle tournament on the cruise ship against some other trainers in return for him, Sabrina, Rose, and Erika being allowed on the cruise ship. Actually, both Erika and Sabrina were being given free rides as well thanks to being Gym Leaders that would bring even more fame to the cruise ship should they televise their own battles against some rookie trainers that had to pay to get on the ship.

"Rai rai rai rrrraaaai." Raichu agreed with his trainer as he layed out... in swimming trunks of his own with sunglasses like the ones Naruto was currently wearing. This was a major case of a trainer and pokemon acting and being similar, the fact that both trainer and pokemon were wearing matching clothes was something that had Rose next to Raichu sweat dropping with a nervous chuckle. She didn't say anything about it though, because she had little doubt that Raichu was zap the living hell out of her for any stupid comment that she could make about them.

"This is the St. Anne, the most impressive ship that Kanto has ever produced. Also known as the ship that can take a thousand Hyper Beams and remain floating." Sabrina informed Naruto, a large sunhat on her head as she sipped at a cool drink. Though the drink seemed to be strangely purple in color, but wasn't grape flavored either. He didn't care though, because he couldn't smell any alcohol coming from the liquid, so he was okay with it. Naruto looked at the pool to see what his other pokemon were doing, and even though Gyarados was bigger than the pool, she was taking a nice swim in the actual ocean while the boat was sailing towards Cinnabar Island. He was happy that she could finally swim deep in the water, deeper than the lake and that was for sure.

"The said was said about another ship, and it sank. Don't tempt fate Mind Reader." Rose grumbled, because now she wouldn't be able to enjoy this ship with the impending feeling of doom that she was getting. Rose blinked when she felt a furry lump land on her stomach, before she saw her Mankey jumping off of her and chasing around her Squirtle around the deck with an annoyed look on it's face.

"I'm not tempting fate, for I have a Krabby." Sabrina said as she pointed to the small red and white crab pokemon spewing a small amount of bubbles onto her stomach. They were the same kind of bubbles as a Bubble attack, so they weren't very unclean. Naruto and Raichu looked at the water pokemon, and then at the psychic pokemon trainer with a surprised look, they hadn't been amazingly aware that she had caught a Krabby. That would explain why she had more confidence in her fishing skills, catching one of those outside of the city must have been what she had been doing all day the other day, and the day after.

"Gen gen genGAR!" Gengar chanted as it swam inside of the pool, making the trainers pay attention as they watched Gengar swimming with Erika on top of it's head, sitting with crossed legs and a relaxed smile on her face. She seemed to be happy, or very much asleep with her eyes open from the relaxing rocking of the waves. Naruto looked at the other side of the pool, and he saw Hitmonlee looked at the ocean in front of them, determination in his eyes as he leaned over the railing, remembering the last battle that he had been in, and actually being used to help defeat one of the trainers that made it to the level of an elite. How he had been knocked out when he should have been the final pokemon Naruto needed to use, and how he could have done better.

It was time to increase his training.

"What does a Krabby have to do with sinking or tempting fate?" Rose asked with a twitching eyebrow at the strange statement, even more so the emotionless way she said it.

"If we sink, Krabby will help me swim... Krabby's are cute." Sabrina gave a flat answer, and Naruto looked at the little crab pokemon before shrugging. Sure, it was kind of cute, but nowhere near as cute as his Slowpoke was. The plump pink pokemon was sure a handful, but he was reliable in a battle, even though a good hit could take him down. Naruto looked up into the sky, and he could see his Charizard flying around the air freely. He was letting all of his pokemon take nice relaxing breaks at the moment, but before he knew it he heard the sound of Gengar throwing Erika into the pool, and Mankey jumping in and landing on her face before she hit the water.

She gave a brief scream, before splashing in the water and coming up moments later while Mankey rushed to Rose and high-fived his trainer. Rose was nodding with a smug look on her face, before she layed back and soaked up the rays of the sun.

"Hey Mister Sage, can you have a pokemon battle with me!?" A young trainer begged, maybe around 11 years old in age. Naruto sat up, before he looked at her with a slightly annoyed look, before nodding. The girl was young, and wearing a one piece swim suit. Stretching out, he jumped up before he looked around at his pokemon to see which one would be around the right level for the younger child, who hadn't had her pokemon that long it would seem, since she was holding a Bulbasaur in her hands.

"Hey, why don't you battle my friend here. She doesn't battle very often." Naruto suggested when he saw his pokemon were having too much fun doing their own things at the moment to battle, and Raichu didn't like picking on the weak, so he wouldn't want to battle.

"I don't want to battle a brat." Rose said moments later, not really caring what she said now that she was nice and relaxed. The challenger looked at Rose for a moment.

"I don't know who she is, I am a big fan of yours Mister Sage. I'm Green by the way." The young brown haired girl said with a light bow, and Rose was twitching with her fist clenched at the blatant disrespect she was being shown. So what if she wasn't some elite level battler like Naruto, or had the most intimidation Gyarados in the world. Her pokemon didn't obey her in battle, and her Mankey was a quick tempered pokemon with ADD, but that didn't mean she wasn't a good challenger.

"How about me, my Krabby could use some experience?" Sabrina suggested, seeing that she could tell that Naruto's pokemon were still in need of the rest after the battle with Phoebe the other day. Only a few were in peak condition, and using Raichu or Gyarados on this little girl was way overkill.

"Not thanks, I don't know who you are either." Green said, and for a brief moment Sabrina felt a flash of emotion she was not familiar with. She didn't like this girl, she really didn't like this girl, and by that, she almost hated this girl more than she disliked Rose most of the time that she was being a child and arguing with Erika over nothing. For some reason, she felt like she couldn't trust this girl not to steal from her the moment her back was turned.

"Hey Erika, you want to battle this girl!?" Naruto called out, only to get a splash of water to the face in response. Naruto twitched in annoyance, before sighing at how it would seem that he was going to have to do this. Okay, not it seemed that he couldn't get out of this challenge without making himself look bad. Naruto turned back to the girl, before he placed his fingers at the sides of his mouth and let loose a loud whistle. All of Naruto's pokemon besides Raichu started to gather, and he returned them all to their pokeballs without trouble.

"Hah, this is going to be awesome Mister Sage. I am going to beat you, and then I am going to be famous! So why don't we make this super interesting!?" Green bragged with a cocky grin on her face, before she pulled a small case out of the bag at her waist and opened it to show it off to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw that she had both the Bolder Badge and the Cascade Badge, two badges that he hadn't gotten to collecting yet. Though he heard that those two badges were the easiest to get that even rookies could get them. It was the third and on that were challenges. Only the hopeless trainers couldn't defeat the first two gym leaders with enough training.

"Look Mind Reader, she thinks that she is good enough to beat the idiot. Even you couldn't beat the idiot and you are the third strongest gym leader in Kanto." Rose remarked with a smirk, but her words were unheard by the smirking Green, while Naruto shrugged. If this girl was going to bet what he thought she would be betting, then it was her loss. He didn't care if she would have to go back to those gyms and beat them again.

"I will bet these two badges, and in return I want you to bet the badges that you have earned up to this point!" Green said with a grin on her face, while Naruto did the math. "Not only that, but when I win you have to be my boyfriend. If I lose though, I will give you something good." She finished with a smirk.

He had three badges, and she had two. When he won, he would have five of the eight badges he would need to compete in the next Indigo League Tournament.

"Sure, why not." Naruto agreed without putting much thought into it, and the girl nodded. She suddenly seemed a little older than she was a few moments ago when she lost the innocent look from her face and let go of the Bulbasaur... plushie? With that no long keeping her chest from view, she showed that she was just short for her age. She had been playing from by making him think she was younger, and less experienced so that she could get him to agree to her bet. Now she seemed to be around 14 instead of 11 like he had guessed, something that was annoying him because she might actually have somewhat challenging pokemon.

Normally that would be a great thing, but not when four of your pokemon were recovering from a fierce battle.

"You have no chance of winning, since I watched your pokemon battle on the TV here I know what your moves and strategies are. Now I choose you Kame-chan!" Green yelled when she threw her pokeball into the pool and a Blastoise erupted from the water and started to stare at Naruto with narrowed eyes. Raichu suddenly looked very interested when he saw a fully grown pokeball in the pool, ready for a battle. Naruto yawned, before he realized that this would be a lot easier than he first thought now that Raichu was interested in this battle. Naruto looked at the storm clouds in the sky, before he saw the dark clouds giving off a strange feeling.

Something bad was going to happen.

'Better put this on, just in case.' Naruto thought he he grabbed his red jacket and placed it on his chest and took his green backpack and put it on. The rest of his clothes were in the backpack, so in case of trouble he would be prepared. You never know when you are going to be on the go.

"Blasty, use **Hydro Pump**!" Green let out a shout, and two hard jets of water came out of the tanks on it's shell and struck Raichu in the face. Green smirked, before she noticed that Raichu wasn't even flinching as it took those attacks head on with a smirk. The force behind the attacks were moving him back, but other than that he wasn't being overly hurt by the attack. Naruto punched a lot harder than what he was currently being hit with.

"Raichu... **Thundershock**." Naruto said, saying the name of one of the weakest electric attacks known to pokemon. Raichu gathered a small amount of electricity, before shocking the water pokemon that was inside of a water filled pool, smart move on Green's part, nope. Blastoise was out like a light moments later from the powered up shock. Naruto and Green both returned their pokemon to their pokeballs, because Naruto could see that Raichu wasn't amused with the weak pokemon anymore.

"Go Jiggly!" Green said, and out came a Jigglypuff moments later at the other edge of the pool. Naruto shook his head, before he randomly tossed up a pokeball, and mere moments later Charizard appeared.

" **Sing!** " She shouted, knowing that this was a strong pokemon. Her pokemon was about to start singing, before it was engulfed in the flames that Charizard spewed in it's direction. Naruto sweat dropped when she put her pokemon back in it's pokeball, before he put his own back in his pokeball. She grit her teeth, before she selected another pokemon and tossed it onto the deck. Naruto laughed a little when a Clefairy appeared in front of him, meaning that this was a girl that captured cute pokemon over strong ones. Naruto tossed his own pokeball onto the deck, before his Gengar appeared with a dark chuckle.

" **Fire Punch**." Naruto ordered, and the fast ghost type moved in front of the Clefairy and punched it in the face with a flaming fist, knowing the pokemon out with a single punch. Naruto and Green both returned their pokemon to their pokeballs again, before they both lost their balance when the ship suddenly jerked to the side. Naruto hit the back of his head against the steel railing, before he groaned in pain, looking around, Naruto saw all of the people rushing towards the life boats, with his friends being caught in the crowds and forced from the ship. Naruto heard a yell of shock when the boat jerked again, before he saw Green started to fall off of the ship. Running over to the railing, he made a grab for her hand, only to miss by several meters, a big miss, and have to watch her fall towards the ocean.

He grit his teeth, before he jumped from the boat and kicked off on the ship so that he could sail towards her even faster than before and grab the girl before they hit the water... and then they hit the water. Green looked almost thankful, before she grabbed her head and looked around to see that the boat was honestly starting to sink.

"Unsinkable... not." Green muttered, before a huge wave made Naruto hold onto her tighter than before when they were thrown under the water and he crashed into the side of the ship. Naruto kicked towards the surface, before he felt himself being pulled back in the water by the ship sinking. Only his vast swimming skill, he had to have skill to swim on par with his strongest pokemon, saved both of their lives when Naruto broke the surface of the water and saw the boat was completely under the water, and the life boats were way off in the distance.

'Sabrina will know to have the others meet me at Cinnabar Island, that is where we were headed to neck after all. Just got to... make sure to swim to the nearest island. Dammit this waves are huge.' Naruto thought as he and Green, she was helping him kick, stayed afloat despite the hard waves pushing them even farther from the life boats, and the life boats farther from them.

Could he bring Gyarados out in this situation? Yes, but it would be a bad idea. In this storm Gyarados could be sent crashing into the life boat and kill a lot of people with her size. Not a pleasant way to die, so for now he was going to trust his own skills, and chakra, so that he could meet up with is friends again soon.

Time for those survival skills to come in handy.

* * *

"I have no clue where we are, but I don't like the look of this place." Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he and Green washed up on the beach of a very small island, at least it seemed like it was an island. Even from their current location they were able to see a building at the center of this island, a single building on the entire island. Well, beach was a strong word, Naruto had used chakra to climb up the side of the cliff, and he was currently forcing Green to hold her head down to avoid being detected by the silver magnet shaped pokemon, Magnemite, floating around the island seeming to search for any intruders.

Green tossed Naruto her badges that she figured she owed him, before she looked at him with an accusing look.

"Sorry, but you are on your own. You see that sign with the red R, this is a Team Rocket base, and I am NOT getting caught up in this. Me and Blasty are going to take our chances with the ocean and find another island. If you don't want to end up dead, you may want to consider doing the same." Green stated as she took out a pokeball and jumped from the cliff and landed in the water, with both her and Blastoise popping out of the water mere moments later before swimming away as fast as they could. Looking at her leaving, he couldn't help but be very disappointed in her lack of a sense of adventure. Most people would be dying to know what was inside of that island base, but shrugging, he placed the two badges she gave him with the rest of his collection, adding up to a total of five out of the eight badges he would need.

That would mean he only had to get three more of the badges before he would be able to compete in the Indigo League... which was over nine months away from this month at least. He was going to have a LOT of free time on his hands after he got the next three badges. Naruto thought about the things he could do in that time, before he made a hand sign and focused his chakra... then his body started to vanish from view when he used the jutsu that had been made by his own teacher Jiraiya, bending light around him by making an aura of chakra that would reflect light, he could become completely invisible... sadly, because he needed light to his his eyes to see, he wasn't able to make his eyes invisible. This jutsu left his eyes completely visible unless he closed them.

What? Did you actually think that Naruto had been skipping out on practicing his jutsu? Just because Kurama was fast asleep in the seal, doing something, didn't mean that Naruto wasn't able to use his own chakra. He just never had a reason to use his chakra, not when not using it was letting him bond with others better than before. He would rather not allow this world to find out about his abilities in a way that would have researchers after his ass in the hopes of dissecting him, because every world had their own Orochimaru, those mad scientists that would go passed the lines of decency to achieve a twisted goal of their own, causing chaos if they had to in order to achieve said evil desire.

If Orochimaru had never used the Impure World Reincarnation, then Kabuto would never had learned about it and used it to bring back Madara. If Madara had never been brought back, then a whole bunch of shit would not have went down. The Akatsuki would have been brought down quickly, and Obito would have lost before he could even try to put up a decent fight against the Alliance. If the Second Hokage had never even invented that jutsu, then the same could very much be said. It all came down to people that didn't care about normal morals, and going far over the line in the goal of power.

Naruto jumped over the edge of the cliff, before using his chakra to stick to the side of it. Pulling out a pokeball, he tossed it towards the water. It opened up, and Gyarados came bursting out of her pokeball before the ball flew back to his hand. Naruto took out another pokeball, before he tossed it into the air and Charizard popped out moments later, while Naruto made himself completely visible. Both of his pokemon were hidden from the view of the magnet pokemon. Both of his pokemon were looking at him, and wondering why he was hanging from a cliff.

"Charizard, I want you to use my scent to go follow a girl on a Blastoise, make sure that she stays safe and gets to land before coming back. You have permission to use lethal force should you encounter anyone wearing a big red R on their clothes... please make sure they are Team Rocket before hurting them though." Naruto ordered softly, not because it was a tender moment, but to avoid getting detected by anyone that could be listening to them. Charizard flew next to Naruto, before sniffing him. It flew away, before nodding at Naruto and soaring off in the general direction that Green had her pokemon take her. Gyarados looked at Naruto eagerly, and he knew she was waiting to finally be of actual use to him in a situation outside of friendship.

"Groooaaah, groah groah." She groaned out silently, and Naruto nodded before he peaked over the edge of the cliff.

"Gyarados, go underwater and ask any pokemon you can where the nearest island or land mass is. Then go there and come back when you have the route from there to here memorized. I am putting a lot of trust with you, don't let me down buddy." Naruto said with a thumps up, and with a nod his pokemon ducked under the water with a large wave splashing Naruto so hard that it almost knocked him off of the cliff.

THIS was why Naruto didn't use her during the storm. Just by diving she made huge waves, and swimming near the life boat would have knocked it over, drowning everyone that had been on the boat. Sure, Gyarados could easily handle the waves, but the people in those life boats surely could not, and you could never underestimate the force of the ocean. If those waves could knock over a ship even bigger than Gyarados, then it could knock over Gyarados a few times. It was just to dangerous for the other people there to use her, while Naruto could literally swim for days if he wanted to thanks to living with water types and training with them.

Shaking his head, Naruto reached into his backpack to grab a berry to eat... before he twitched when he saw half of the stuff he had was missing. Naruto saw a note inside of his bag, so pulling it out, he twitched in annoyance.

 _Stole your shit - Love Green_  
 _P.S. You need to carry around money, all you had were berries, pokeballs, and a pokedex with an extra set of clothes._

"... I am going to kick her ass. No pokemon battle, just a good old ass kicking. Then I am going to track down that red sports car boy and kick his ass." Naruto said through grit teeth. Naruto took a pokeball from his belt, before he released Gengar from his confines. The ghost pokemon licked Naruto right across the face, before sensing his bad mood and floating a fair distance away. "Gengar, I want you to go to Charizard... and bring back the girl he is tailing. She has an ass kicking coming to her." Naruto said through grit teeth, to with a grin and a salute his pokemon got to work and started to fly away.

He was going to hurt Green, take his stuff back, and then make her pay him back for stealing from him in the first place.

She, a normal girl, stole from him, a fucking ninja.

His pride stung a little, so turning invisible he jumped back onto land and started to walk towards the building without a care in the world over what he was getting himself into. Walking up to the front doors, he waited for about thirty minutes before a male walked out wearing a lab coat, so Naruto took his chance and walked inside of the building now that the door had been opened for him. He had no idea what could have happened if he opened the door, so slyly being a pick pocket, he stole this person's key card and started on his way with this guy being none the wiser to his loss.

Naruto looked around the halls, before he blinked when he felt something start to awaken in his mind... not Kurama, but something inside of this base was starting to wake up, and Naruto could feel the waves of it's power entering the beginning stages. Naruto turned a corner without making a noise, before he chopped a Rocket employee in the back of the neck when she came up to him. Catching her and placing her on the floor, Naruto looked around before he dragged the woman into the nearest bathroom. This woman had short blue hair that spiked up on the sides and lightly in the back, with a very lightly toned body that showed she wasn't completely fit. Just enough to pass as lean, while not being overly healthy. She emptied to the woman's pockets, before he started to strip her to her underwear. Taking some wire from his pocket that he had come to this world with, his ninja wire, he tied her hands and feet together before locking her inside of the stall, completely tied to the toilet.

Slipping her pants over his swim trunks, and putting her shirt over his jacket he saw that her clothes were a bit tight on him, but that didn't matter when he placed her lab coat on his body to complete the disguise. Naruto reached down, before he yanked up on her underwear to give her a fierce wedgie to look forward to when she woke up. Taking her key card and things, he placed them back into the pockets of the lab coat and made his way out of the bathroom. This disguise was completed when Naruto placed his thump over the key card and used his chakra to imprint HIS face and other information onto the card, making him seem like a real employee.

Now he could walk around more freely, and with that right he started to wonder the halls without raising even a single eye at his appearance out of nowhere. Naruto looked at every single door he passed, but none seemed to need the cards to enter. Naruto took left before he saw that the door at the end of the hall needed some kind of key card to unlock. Naruto swiped the card, before the door automatically opened for him, not very surprising since the code on the card was still the same, and the ID portion of the card had no part in opening the door, just the code at the bottom. Walking into the room, he saw plenty of other scientists crowded around tank with a floating pokemon inside of it.

 _Those voices..._

Naruto blinked when he heard the sound of a male voice inside of his head, so walking closer to the ground he saw that inside of the tube was a purple of a light purple skin color, with a dark purple tail that started in the groin area. It was strange with it's paw-like hands with three fingers that ended in balls. It had a thin neck, and from it's back to the back of it's head was a sort of connecting... something. It was skinny, and it was looking around very lightly. It's eyes opened wider, before glowing blue in the center of the pupil. The golass began to crack, and Naruto entered the group of scientists without sticking out.

The glass shattered and the wires connecting to the pokemon were cut by a flash of power. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw something he had only seen once in his life.

A relation to Mew, this pokemon reminded him SO much of that annoying little Legendary pokemon that seemed to never stay in one place for very long.

"Radio Giovanni's helicopter, tell him what's happened!" One of the scientists shouted, before the leader, well who Naruto assumed was the leader, an elder man with strange wavy and long hair with a big nose and a long beard on his chin stepped up with a smirk.

"Quiet, let us hear it's psychic powers!" He said with interest in his tone, before Naruto silently started to move around in a way that nobody would notice as he created clones of himself behind every single person inside of the room besides the pokemon. This was a psychic pokemon it would seem, and they could be very unpredictable, so he would take precautions before he went any further with his infiltration.

'Psychic... powers?' The pokemon questioned in it's mind, and Naruto blinked at how it was projecting it's thoughts without even trying to do so.

"For years we struggled to successfully a pokemon to prove our theories, but you're the first specimen to survive." The man explained, before he gestured to a stone tablet depicting Mew hanging from the wall inside of a case. Naruto nodded to one of his clones, who knocked out the scientist at the back with a chop to the back of the neck while covering her mouth to keep her from making a noise. The clone started to pick her up and take her away to the corner of the room... the pokemon noticed this action, and it's eyes widened for a moment, before it returned to the depiction of Mew. "This is Mew, the rarest of all pokemon. From it's DNA we created you, Mew 2." The man explained, and Naruto grit his teeth.

That was just sick.

'Mewtwo? Am I only a copy, nothing but Mew's shadow.' Mewtwo asked with a slight... irritation in it's mind projected voice, while Naruto frowned and nodded to his clone to take out the next person from the back as silently as possible.

"You are greater than Mew, improved through the power of humanity ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers." The man stated calmly, before Naruto signaled to his next four clones to instantly take out the next four scientists, while he himself took out the last two behind the main scientist in the room.

'So I am simply the end result of your experiment? What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?' Mewtwo questioned with a small amount of... sadness leaking into it's thoughts, not that it seemed to know about it. Naruto nodded to Mewtwo, and the pokemon's eyes widened for a second when it saw that Naruto was sending it a thumbs up gesture, though it had no idea what that gesture meant.

"Oh our experiment isn't over yet, its just beginning. Now the serious testing begins." The man said, before he started to turn around while Mewtwo's eyes narrowed at the man's statement, just as Naruto slugged the man so hard across the face that his glasses and nose broke with glass cutting into his face, and blood gushing from the knocked out man's broken nose.

"Fuck that was satisfying. Hey Mewtwo, ignore what this asshole just said. I don't know much about you, because I just snuck in here today out of boredom, but you aren't just a clone or an experiment... this is coming from an expert on clones. You are just as real a person as me... or them. You can do with YOUR life what you want to do, but I suggest getting out of this base." Naruto explained as he tossed the older man's body into a pile with the bodies of the rest of the scientists, not really caring what state they were in when they woke up.

'You... are not like them?' Mewtwo questioned, and to prove his point Naruto ripped off his disguise to show his clothes under it.

"Not really, I just snuck in here because I was bored. Not all people are like these guys, just do what you want to do with your life now." Naruto explained as he started to get ready to leave the room, before he heard Mewtwo's mental voice again.

'What is my purpose, was I just an experiment to them? What do I do now that I am free?' Mewtwo asked Naruto, while Naruto turned back around and walked in front of the sitting pokemon.

"Hmm, hard question. Nobody really knows what their purpose is, but we don't have to. We make up for this with free will and getting dreams and goals of our own, some more grand than others. Get yourself a dream buddy. These guys may have viewed you as an experiment, but all that matters is how YOU view yourself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, nice to meet you Mewtwo." Naruto greeted as he extended his fist at Mewtwo, just like how Killer Bee used to extend his fist at him, or these days how Naruto would greet others to understand them.

Naruto was powerful, and with his fist he could understand others who touched their fist to his.

Mewtwo looked at the fist with a critical eye, before it raised it's own three fingered hand to it's face and flexed his hand into a fist shape of his own.

'Buddy? This term, and your action... what do they mean?' Mewtwo asked Naruto, in a slightly demanding tone, seeming to be confused by the action. Naruto grinned lightly, before he made sure to keep his fist extended.

"Buddy, pal, ally, or friend. You are special Mewtwo, just like every person on this planet in their own way. I would like to be friends with you, and this is a fist bump. You touch your fist to mine. A sign of trust, and understanding, between friends who view each other as equals. As a Sage and Pokemon Trainer I have to understand them and see them as equals so that we can fight together." Naruto explained to the pokemon, who looked at it's own balled up three fingered fist again and stared at Naruto in the eyes.

'Will you help me find my purpose? Naruto Uzumaki, do you want to be my equal... my friend?' Mewtwo asked as the powerful clone pokemon slowly started to extend his arm without thinking about it.

"Sure Mewtwo, I would love to be your friend. If you don't know your purpose, then you and I will find it together. I am on a journey to travel the world with my friends, and battle against the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the land." Naruto said with his always wide grin, while Mewtwo's eyes widened when the pokemon felt touched to... his very soul by the truth behind Naruto's words. Deciding that he was going to trust this human, this friend, he extended his fist all of the way.

Human and pokemon bumped fists.

A bond was formed.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
